Letter
by CorinneLeorrah
Summary: Kurt has gotten a life changing letter. Who will help him through those changes? Kurtofsky btw T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heeeey, I haven't written in forever, I know, but I just have the most powerful urge to write this.I'm sort of in the process of writing a novel (don't worry, I'll work on my writing skills :P) so I don't know if I'll finish my other fics especially since I've crossed over to the Kurtofsky side *incert collective gasps here* sorry Klainers! Okay, enjoy.

Plot: Kurt just want's someone to read the letter.

xXx

Kurt snatched an envelope adressed to him off of the top of the mail pile laying on the counter.

"Expecting something, Kurt?" Carole raised an eyebrow.

"Sorta." Kurt flashed her a half smile then ran upstairs to his room. He flopped down on his bed and just stared at the envelope. What was in there could change his life. He finally decided that he was being silly and ripped the envelope open. He barely skimmed the letter before quickly folding it back up and stuffing it back into the torn up envelope.

He wondered what the appropiate response to the news in the letter was. After pondering all of his options, he settled on going to tell his boyfriend.

And that was his first bad idea that day.

xXx

Kurt's hands were shaking as he slowly walked up the stairs to Blaine's front porch. He was starting to wonder if he was making the right choice; if Blaine was the right person to go to. Maybe he should turn back now and go tell Rachel or his father. He immediately decided that he wouldn't tell his dad.

Kurt thought it was too late now anyways. Blaine had probably seen him through the window and it would be weird if he just left. Blaine might have seen him, too. Well, if he wasn't too busy making out with Sebastion just inside. Kurt knew what had happened the second that Blaine opened the door with a sheepish smile and touseled hair. Sebastion was laying on the couch still and sneered at Kurt.

The letter in Kurt's hand was half-extended towards Blaine, but Kurt had froze as he realized that he was being cheated on.

"What's-" Blaine reached for the envelope, but Kurt pulled it back quickly.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice cracked and his lower lip quivered, "how could you..." He shook his head and just turned to walk away.

"Kurt, wait!" Kurt ignored Blaine and ran for his car.

Blaine was the wrong person to tell.

xXx

The kids in glee had been his second choice. Lucky for him, Blaine hadn't shown up to their emergency meeting in the choir room that morning. Unfortunately, however, the glee kids were having World War III when Kurt walked in with the letter.

"How could you say that about Nicki Manaj?" Mercedes gasped.

"I just said she wasn't a good role model." Rachel put her hands up in a 'woah there' gesture.

"You're not a good role model either, Hobbit, but we're not trashing you!" Santana growled.

The Nicki Manaj battle wasn't the only one going on at that time either.

"Skyrim is a billion times better than Halo!" Finn was saying to Mike.

"Woah," Artie jumped in, "Don't go telling lies like that."

Puck shook his head, "No way man, Skyrim is the bomb. Halo is only fun on live."

Over in another corner, Brittany was yelling at her shoe, "I told you not to tell him, Jimmy!" Then she answered her own yell in a high pitched voice, "Jimmy isn't her right now!"

Kurt worried for Brittany's mental health for a couple seconds then remembered the letter in his hand.

"Hey!" Kurt tried to get everyone's attention, but no one seemed to hear him. After a couple minutes he finally built up enough frustration to stomp his foot and yell at the top of his lungs, "Okay, Nicki Manaj is a horrible role model, Halo is nothing compared to Skyrim, and, Brittany, you told me just last week that your shoe's name was Jeff."

Everyone went silent as he raised his voice and just stared at him.

"That's why he said that Jimmy wasn't here right now." Brittany explained softly.

"Jeeze, Kurt." Puck smirked, "You didn't have to yell at us."

"You wouldn't shut up." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Well we all have conversations going on," Santana said matter-of-factly. "just because we choose not to include you doesn't mean you have to insert yourself into them. Take a hint."

"Santana!" Rachel scolded quietly, then looked anxiously behind Kurt. "Where's Blaine? I wanted to propose a duet."

"He's not coming," Kurt felt his chest tighten at the metion of his soon to be ex-boyfriend. They would break up as soon at Kurt could stand near him without a powerful urge to pry his eyes out with a rusty spoon. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

The last part seemed to be completely tuned out as Finn piped up, "And we were going to play football later, I need him for even numbers."

Santana added in, "And I finally built up the courage to touch that gel soaked hair of his. Today was the big day."

Somehow Kurt knew that they wouldn't care so much if it had been Kurt who hadn't shown up. Maybe he wouldn't from now on. Life was short, he should be doing more exciting things than show choir, like cliff diving or sky diving or... any other kind of diving that was potentially dangerous.

"Is he sick?" Rachel asked, "I can't have his voice being hurt, he's the best male singer in here... Sorry Finn." Rachel tried to give an apologetic look to Finn who looked slightly confused, like always.

"Who cares?" Kurt was starting to get agitated. Where did his voice rank on Rachels' chart? He thought he was pretty good at singing. Wasn't he? Was his whole life just a mislead dream leading straight to failure? Was he doomed to be just a garbage man or something if he even graduated high school? Why was he so freaking emotional today? Why was La Vie Boheme stuck in his head? "He's not here today and we're all better off without him anyways."

"What is your problem?" Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're being a drama queen."

"My problem is..." Kurt lost his train of thought all of a sudden and a question popped into his head, "Do you guys like me?"

"Like," Puck paused, "'Like you' like you?"

"As a friend?" Kurt fell into a chair, suddenly feeling tired. He gazed at the letter sadly and played with one of the corners.

"Of course." Mercedes insisted.

"You're my best gay-" Rachel froze for a second, "I mean, you're my best male friend..."

"Thanks Rach." Finn said sarcastically.

"Something's up with you today." Mercedes observed.

"I'm just tired, I'm sorry." Kurt sighed, "Just go back to your petty disputes."

The quarrels continued on until Mr. Shuester finally bounced into the room then frowned, "The recipient of our new solo isn't here. Where's Blaine?"

"AAAAAUHG!" Kurt shot up out of his chair and stomped out of the room. He made sure to check his glee friends of his list of 'who to tell'.

Next on the list: A total stranger.

xXx

Only, the next person that Kurt decided to tell wasn't a total stranger, but an ex-enemy and new friend.

"David?" Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the larger boy putting school supplies into a locker. Maybe he would tell him?

David jumped and turned around. He smiled at the sight of Kurt and gave him a small wave. "Hey." He said airily.

"H-hi." Kurt was trying to get over the shock of seeing David back at McKinley. "What are you...?"

"Well," David sighed and slammed his locker shut, "I decided that if I'm going to get harassed at either school, I might as well get harassed at a school where I have a friend." Kurt felt special to be part of the reason why he left his other school. It looked like he was two for two on gay guys that might like him leaving schools for him.

"Good." Kurt smiled back, forgetting the letter for a second.

There was an awkward silence, then, "What's that?" David pointed at the paper in Kurt's hand.

"Oh, uh." Kurt looked down at the ratty envelope, worn from his nervous hands. "Nothing. Just a letter." He would tell him later.

"Oh." David's happy mood seemed to deteriorate for a second, "from your boyfriend?"

"No," Kurt glared at the floor. Why was everyone so obsessed with Blaine? "He's not my boyfriend either."

That brightened David's mood again, "That was a pretty angry statement."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "When someone cheats on you, you don't exactly speak fondly of them."

"Oh," Dave seemed to almost be holding back a laugh, "We could right angry e-mails to him later."

"How about now?" Kurt suggested begrudgingly, "I have my laptop and they have WiFi in the library."

"Sounds like fun." David followed Kurt up to the library and they took their seats at the table farthest from the door. No one was there and the lights were off, but the door was always unlocked for some reason.

Kurt slipped his laptop out of his messenger bag and set it on the table in front of them.

"How about," David pretended to think for a couple seconds, "'Dear cheating bastard..."

"Sounds good." Kurt said, quickly typing it into the e-mail adressed to Blaine, though they both knew he wouldn't sent it. "How about, 'Sebastion is a-'"

"Is that the guy he cheated with?" David inturrupted suspiciously.

"Yeah." Kurt lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

"You can't be pissed at Sebastion, you're pissed at Blaine, don't get the two mixed up." Dave advised him.

"I don't know," Kurt shook his head, "I'm pretty pissed at Sebastion." David gave him a look and Kurt gave in, "Fine, 'You ought to be ashamed of yourself you freakin' jerk.'"

"Wow." Dave chuckled. "Be careful, some of those words are pretty mean." Kurt narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm in his voice. "How about, 'you ought to jump off of a bridge you fucking asshat.'?"

Kurt gasped, "I can't think that, let alone type it."

Dave pulled the laptop over to himself, "Then I will." Kurt covered his eyes as Dave typed. "That feels more apropiate." He said as he finished typing.

Kurt noticed that he had added, 'I will take you to the carpet if you ever try to talk to me at school because it's so over.'

"I sound black." Kurt laughed, "He'll think Mercedes wrote it."

"We'll add, 'Love Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky, but not Mercedes' at the end." David quickly added that at the bottom then went back up to the body of the e-mail.

"Well," Kurt looked at it skeptically, "he's in fight club. He'd puch my lights out in one hit. It's not exactly a scary threat."

Dave added, 'David Karofsky will enforce the previous threat.'.

Kurt dragged the computer and wrote 'He's always been my secret lover from the start so the joke's on you! Ha!'.

Kurt thought he saw Dave blush as he read the sentence, but it was a little too dark to see. He added even more to the e-mail, 'Also, I put out for him.'.

"David!" Kurt laughed.

"I have needs, Kurt." David joked.

Kurt added in, 'He has needs.'

"This is great." David joined in on Kurt's laughing. Kurt liked his laugh, he rarely heard it. David became one of the few people that Kurt had ever high-fived, that day. Then Kurt remembered why as he felt the sting in his hand.

"Ouch." He shook his hand around a little then noticed the concerned look on David's face.

"Sorry, you okay?" He grabbed Kurt's hand, "Is it broke?"

"Jeeze, David," Kurt chuckled, not pulling his hand away, "I'm not that fragile, Dave."

"Good." It was the second time that an awkward silence ensued them.

This time, David broke the silence with a kiss. It was the second time Kurt had been kissed by him, but this time it felt right. This time, he kissed back. David's kiss went from shy to something that was almost desperate. He intertwined the fingers of one hand into Kurt's then the other into Kurt's hair.

Kurt hadn't been prepared for the intensity of the kiss and tried to brace himself by putting one hand on the table, but ended up putting it on the keyboard of his laptop. He never knew how much he longed to kiss Dave again until that moment. He felt almost disappointed when they had to pull away, but the look on David's face told him that that wouldn't be the last time they kissed.

"So," David said giddily, "Are you going to tell me what's in the envelope now?"

Kurt blinked back at him. Why wasn't Dave still slightly shocked about what just happened? Kurt definately was. "No," Kurt said finally, "Never in a million years." He quickly stuffed the envelope that had been sitting next to them, into his bag.

"Back to the letter?" Dave seemed almost euphoric.

"Yeah- Oh God." Kurt gasped as he saw 'message sent' written across the screen.

xXx

Blaine opened his e-mail from Kurt on his smartphone around noon and read it in disbelief:

Dear cheating bastard,  
You ought to jump off a bridge you fucking asshat. I will take you to the carpet if you try to talk to me at schoo because it's so over. David Karofsky will enforce this threat. He's always been my secret lover so joke's on you. Ha! Also, I put out for him. He has needs.  
Love, Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky, but not Mercedes.

Blaine's jaw dropped at Kurt's use of cuss words then realized that David was behind this. Kurt never cussed. David was trying to intimidate him, Kurt would never say these things. In a few days, Kurt would realize that he just overreacted. He didn't like Sebastion, but Kurt wasn't exactly dying to have sex with him so Blaine got it somewhere else. It was Kurt's fault really. Putting out is part of a relationship, he should know that. He didn't know how David had gotten onto Kurt's E-mail, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that he and Kurt were far from over.

xXx

Kurt left the school reluctantly. He had to get home before one to make sure that Burt took his medication. He felt a mix of regret and relief about the e-mail. He was dreading seeing Blaine on Monday, but Dave had vowed to protect him. Kurt felt excitement at the thought of going out with David, clearly his relationship with Blaine was going nowhere. Now he had a new start and his new boyfriend wouldn't always try to outshine him like Blaine seemed to do. He remembered the day that the girls 'completely forgot' to invite him to their sleepover, but Blaine was invited. Was it because they had a newer better gay kid? Kurt had felt replaced for a while now. At first he was just excited to be with his boyfriend, but Kurt began to sink to the bottom of the social ladder. Even Rachel was a rung higher than him. That was a sad time.

He wondered if Blaine might leave McKinley. He wondered if, after he calmed down from his rage at Blaine, if he'd regret breaking up with him. He wondered... He stopped wondering just then and pulled over to the side of the road. The news in the letter didn't make a full impact until just then. He felt like he was going to puke, cry, and scream, simultaneously. All of those problems wouldn't really matter in the long run. Not anymore. He felt like crying, finally, but something told him that it wasn't time. He hadn't told anyone, yet.

But now he knew who to tell. The person that it mattered to most. The person who had helped him with all of his problems before. The person who had stuck by him since birth and changed his views on people like him for him.

His father. He should have told him right away.

xXx

Kurt stood in the doorway to the living room where Burt lay on the couch watching Deadliest Catch.

Burt looked up at his son and immediately knew something was wrong. He flipped off the TV then sat up to make room for Kurt to sit.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked as his son sat beside him.

Kurt was silent as he somberly held out the envelope. Burt knew that he was holding back tears and wondered what was so bad that Kurt was almost in tears. At first he had a major suspision that Kurt had been declined admission to NYADA, but then he saw the logo on the envelope.

It was from the Lima Memorial hospital. The place where Kurt got tested for Luekemia every month.

The place where Kurt tested positive for Luekemia.

xXx

A/N: Soooo should this be multi chapter or what? I don't know much about Luekemia and treatment for patients, but I could do some research to continue... What did you think, though? And yes, Blaine is a meany pants in this fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was so happy about all my reviews (9 so far :)), that I did a little research and feel that I am ready to write this. If I get anything wrong please PM me or something so that I can fix it. Thanks for all the reviews :)

xXx

When Kurt's mother was battling her Luekemia, she never showed Kurt any signs of pain. She was always strong and Kurt hadn't even realized she was dying from her sickness. But the day that she died, Kurt had climbed into bed with her in the morning and she looked over at him with tears in her eyes and admitted that 'everything hurts'. She explained to him that she would be going away. When he asked 'how long' she said 'a long time'. He was only eight, but he was smarter than she gave him credit for. He knew she was going to die. That he'd never see her again, and she had died a few hours later with Kurt wrapped securely in her arms.

Now, Kurt knew that he would be dying too. Maybe he might see his mother sooner than he thought.

He was finally crying, sitting on his dad's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck and his face buried in his shoulder. He felt weak. His mother had never cried, so he shouldn't either. But no amount of critisizm towards himself would make his tears stop coming.

"I knew something was up when you didn't show me the letter this morning." Burt sounded like he was close to tears too. Maybe it was because he'd lost Kurt's mother and now he was going to lose Kurt.

"I'm sorry." Kurt sobbed, "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell you, because..." He trailed off.

"It's okay, Kurt." Burt sighed and rested his head on top of Kurt's. He rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back and trying to calm him down. They stayed like that until Carlole called everyone to dinner. "I'm going to tell them, is that okay?" Burt asked.

Kurt thought for a second. Finn had a girlfriend that he told everything to and that couldn't keep her mouth shut. The whole school would know by daybreak and that included David. David who he'd never tell. Ever. "No, not Finn, please."

"But Kurt," Burt frowned, "he's part of this family, too"

"Dad, please." Kurt begged, "He'll tell Rachel."

Burt seemed to understand, but said, "I'll think about it."

Lucky for Kurt, Burt couldn't speak a word about it to anyone at supper because half of the glee club happened to be there. They had at least four other glee kids for supper almost every night (never on Friday of course unless it was a boyfriend or girlfriend). Tonight, Mike, Puck, Rachel, Tina, Artie, and Quinn, had been downstairs playing video games and hanging out. Kurt was thankful that none of them had went upstairs and saw him while he was crying.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudmel." Artie smiled curtiously at Carole who had made sure that he and Quinn could reach everything.

Kurt helped Quinn out by telling her what was in each bowl or pot set on the counter when she asked. She thanked him and wheeled herself into the dining room. They were lucky that Kurt and Burt just so happened to have a very large table so that everyone could fit. Kurt's mother had always believed that they should always have company for dinner, though that all stopped after she got sick.

Kurt stared at the food that Carole had forcefully put on his plate when he failed to do so himself. He hadn't eaten all day, but he didn't feel hungry. He didn't know whether that was because he was still upset or that the symptoms were already coming.

"Eat." Burt whispered to Kurt who was sitting next to him.

"Okay." Kurt sighed and tried to keep down as much chicken as he could which turned out to be a couple bites.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Carole asked over everyone elses conversations.

Kurt looked around at all of his socializing friends and nodded. He wondered if Luekemia made you paranoid, because he felt like the gleeks were leaving him out on purpose. He hadn't done anything wrong lately, had he? He couldn't recall because he was suddenly very dizzy, then he heard Rachel's scream and realized that he had puked on her shoes. Secretly, in his head, he decided it was his revenge for her leaving him out.

Kurt felt Burt's hand slide across his shoulders and walked with him to the bathroom where he threw up a few more times. Somewhere during this period of regurgitation, he heard Rachel enter behind him and wash herself off in the bathtub.

When Kurt's barfs had finally subsided he sat up and said, "I would like to issue a 'What happens at Hudmel dinnertimes, stays at Hudmel dinner times' policy."

"I second that." Rachel nodded.

"You okay?" Burt asked. Kurt realized that his little episode had really worried his father and felt guilty.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Aren't you hungry?" Burt wondered.

"Dad," Kurt laughed, "after that, no one is going to be hungry."

His father smiled and nodded. "Just... tell me if you're not feeling good for now on. I should take you to the hospital or something, shouldn't I?"

"I'm okay." Kurt's gaze darted over to Rachel who was looking slightly sick herself as she used a generous amount of soap on her legs. "I hope that will teach you not to wear those horrible shoes ever again."

Rachel gasped, "They're adorable!"

"They have bunnies on them." Kurt pointed out.

"I love bunnies." Rachel argued.

"A little too much." Kurt laid back, leaning against a wall.

"You okay?" Burt asked again.

"I'm fine, dad, trust me." The vomiting had actually made him feel a lot better and his dizziness had disappeared.

"Okay." Burt seemed unsure, "You should shower now I guess."

Rachel stepped out of the tub for him.

"Uh," Kurt eyed the tub in mild disgust, "I think I will use the shower upstairs."

"Good choice." Burt grunted.

When Kurt passed the dining room, Carole had cleaned up the puke and everyone was just staring at their food. Tina had disappeared and Kurt guessed that she would be in the upstairs bathroom. She was a sympathy puker.

Tina was sitting on the bathroom floor upstairs, just as he expected. She was shaking and pale as Kurt sat next to her.

"Where's Mike?" Kurt asked. Shouldn't he be there to hold back her hair or something romatic-ish like that?

"I didn't want him to see so I told him to stay." Tina tried to smile, but it turned out all wrong.

"Sorry I made you throw up." Kurt apologized.

"Oh," Tina moaned, "Don't even say the word."

Kurt chuckled and patted her back, "This is the second time today that I've sat on a dirty bathroom floor. I'm taking a shower and sanitizing my clothing whether you leave or not."

So Kurt ended up taking a shower with Tina sitting right outside the curtain.

xXx

When Kurt and Finn had gone to bed and all of the glee kids had left, Burt sat down with Carole in their bedroom.

"I need to tell you something." Burt said somberly. "It's about Kurt."

"Is he sick?" Carole sat on the bed beside Burt and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as if to confort him.

"Yes." Burt nodded, looking down at his knees. Finally, he looked into Carole's eyes and said, "Leukemia, I guess he's more like his mother than I thought."

xXx

"I was starting to think that I was just a one night stand." David chuckled as he let Kurt into his house.

"Of course you aren't," Kurt replied, "you're a two night stand, duh."

"I must be different, huh?" Dave looked down at Kurt who was at least half a foot shorter than him.

"Totally." Kurt sighed.

"You hear anything from the cheating bastard yet?" David asked.

Kurt had forgotten about Blaine and the e-mail. He hadn't checked his e-mail for a reply or even his phone for a text. Where was his phone even at? "Not yet."

"Good," David bent down to give Kurt's foreheadd a little kiss, "I don't know where to hide his body yet."

"Please don't pick a fight with him, Dave." Kurt pleaded.

"Well," David replied, "if doesn't go back to that fancy boarding school of his..."

"Blaine has just as much of a right to be at McKinley as us." Kurt insisted, "He had friends there, too."

"Are you saying you want him there?" David asked.

"No," Kurt answered, "But I can't do anything about it."

"Well," David was desperate to change the subject, "what do you want to do?"

"How about..." Kurt tilted his head to one side to think, "We could just walk somewhere." He suggested.

Dave's face suddenly brightened, "I have a better idea." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the garage, "This, is why I was popular at the high school." He said as he motioned to a black motorcycle occupying one parking space in the garage.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt gaped. "If you think I'm getting on that thing you're sadly mistaken."

"I have helmets." David assured him.

"Because that will keep me from dying when I hit the pavement at a hundred miles per hour." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'll drive slow." Dave offered. "You can wear my leather jacket."

Kurt was thinking of a billion excuses to make to not get on the motorcycle. He'd been quite terrified of them ever since his dad showed him slides of motorcycle accident victims when he got afraid that Kurt might date a bad boy. He had a billion reasons not to get on the dathtrap, but it only took one reason for him to find himself pulling on Dave's far too big jacket and helmet and to accept the ride.

It's not like he had a lot of high quality like left ahead of him.

Kurt was worried that he might accidently squeeze all of the air out of Dave as he wrapped his arms around him as tight as possible.

"Jeeze," David's chuckle was muffled by his helmet, "don't be so freaked out."

"I can't help it." Kurt muttered, "My dad traumatized me with disturbing pictures of motorcycle accident victims a few months ago."

"Well," Dave said as he started the motorcycle, "I've never been in an accident before, if that helps."

"Good." Kurt sighed in relief, just starting to feel a little more confident about the ride.

"But," Dave said, sounding a little unsure. "I've never had a passenger before either." Kurt knew he was messing with him, but that knowlege didn't help as his fear returned back to it's former intensity.

"David!" Kurt's voice was drowned out by the sound of the motorcyle at Dave sped out of the garage and into the street.

Every time they made a turn Kurt just knew that he would fall off. Dave had definately lied about going slow and would probably never hear the end of it.

Kurt knew David probably couldn't hear his screams and threats, but it seemed like they encouraged him to go faster somehow. After what felt like forever, David finally pulled into a parking lot.

"-I know where you live now so I will!" Kurt was yelling as Dave stopped the engine. "Ohmygod!" He jumped off of the motorcycle and fell over onto the ground. "Thank goodness!"

Dave laughed and calmly took off his helmet before geting off the motorcyle. "It wasn't that bad."

Kurt tried to stand up, but he felt like he was still moving. "I will destroy you as soon as I can stand back up!" Kurt threatened.

David smiled and helped him get to his feet. "That feeling goes away soon." He pulled Kurt's helmet off and smoothed down stray hairs.

"Oh, my hair." Kurt groaned, "Is it horrible?"

It looked perfect to Dave. Kurt looked perfect all the time. "It's amazing." David smiled.

"I don't believe you." Kurt insisted and turned around to find a reflective surface. "Ice cream?" He said as he realized where they were.

"Sounds like a second date kind of thing." David didn't know why he was blushing. He hoped that Kurt wasn't lactose intolerant... oh wait, of course he wasn't. David had stalked- uh, watched him at a distance... and Kurt and Mercedes got ice cream together every Sunday to discuss stuff that happened throughout the week.

"Great," Kurt started for the door, "I'm starving."

David insisted on buying the ice cream (and other foods for Kurt who was apparently ravinous) and they sat in a booth by the window. David had never seen Kurt eat something so fast, especially a hamburger seeing as he avoided red meats.

"Sorry." Kurt looked up at David and blushed, "I havn't eaten for a while."

"Are you starving yourself or something?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't feeling well." Kurt sighed, "And It'll be worse after this greasy food."

"I hope you're not sick," Dave said, "I made out with you yesterday."

They hadn't really talked about whether or not they were actually dating. Kurt had just assumed that they were. A kiss to Kurt might hold a higher emotional value than one to Dave. But today, Dave had given him a kiss. Even though it was on the forehead, it was still a kiss.

"Kurt," Dave said, "I was wondering if we're..."

Kurt immediately knew what he was talking about. This was sort of an awkward subject, but Kurt was confident that Dave liked him back. He had admitted his feelings for him on Valentine's day, just before... that horrible thing happened, and Dave was put in the hospital. "Dating?" Kurt finished for him.

"Yeah." Dave nodded.

"I thought so." Kurt looked down at his hands. If he was so confident, why did he feel nervous?

"Then yes?" David's serious expression faded into an adorable smile.

"Yes." Kurt returned the smile.

David took Kurt's hand in his and leaned across the table to give Kurt a kiss. This time the kiss was a little longer and actually on the lips.

When Dave pulled back again he looked calmer than Kurt had ever seen him. Kurt realized that that was the first time Dave had shown a public display of affection with another boy. He'd come a long way from the homophopic bully that Kurt once knew and Kurt was proud of him for it. He was so happy to see Dave so happy. So happy, in fact, that he forgot to be scared on the ride back home.

xXx

A/N: So, I'm really excited for this fic now :) there wasn't too much stuff about cancer in this chapter because I like to focus on happy things too, but you can bet yourself that there will be some angst later on :( but also Dave and Kurt :D but also Blaine :O and singing! 8D Review so that I can grow to be big and strong and healthy! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: woot two in one day :) time for another chapter. Also, Kurt is somehow in his sophomore year in this. Why? Because I want him to be! It's nice to think, 'In a year, I will be that tall!'

xXx

Kurt turned over onto his side. He wasn't a big fan of laying on a metal table, half naked, waiting for some woman to stick a giant needle in his back, but he didn't exactly have much of a choice. No matter how many times the lady told him that it wouldn't hurt too much, he was still pretty sure it would be agonizing.

"I just injected pain killer so the extraction site should numb up soon." She said as if that would makke him feel any better.

"I think I'm going to feel a giant needle going into my spine." Kurt glared at the wall. He knew it wasn't her fault that this had to happen, but he had the right to be upset.

"Don't worry, sweety." The lady said reassuringly.

By now Kurt was pretty sure he had Leukemia, but apparently the monthly complete blood counts or whatever, weren't accurate enough. They had to put the biggest needle he had ever seen, in his spine and take some bone marrow, then, in a couple days he would have his fears confirmed once again and go back to being sad all over again. He only felt bad that his father and Carole seemed so hopeful that there could have been some kind of mix up and he knew that they would go back to being sad again.

Kurt clasped his wrist tightly in his opposite hand, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He was right, bone marrow extractions do hurt. A lot.

When it was over, the woman told Kurt to stay still for at least ten minutes.

"What the hell kind of pain medication was that?" Kurt snapped.

The woman chuckled, "I was hoping it was the kind that makes you fall asleep. I almost considered popping some heavy duty sleeping pills in your mouth with all your wiggling."

"I'm not a big fan of needles that go through bones." Kurt shivered at the thought of what had just happened.

"Well," The woman replied, "Hopefully the bone piercing needle can bring us some good news."

"I doubt it." Kurt sighed. "I've come to terms with this."

"You should always have hope." The woman answered.

"Why?" Kurt wanted to roll over to look at her, but he couldn't. "I know what's going to happen."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, "I'm going to suffer for a long time then die."

"That's pretty negative." The woman finally came into his line of vision and pulled a chair up next to the examination table. "How do you know?"

"I saw it happen to my mother." Kurt said. "She wouldn't admit it, but I knew that she was suffering. I was a smart kid."

"Oh." The woman lowered her eyes to her lap then back up to Kurt. "Well, it really depends on who you have to get you through it." She gave him a pat on the shoulder then got up and disappeared out the door. A few minutes later Burt and Carole entered the room.

"Hey kiddo." Burt smiled at him.

"How's it going honey?" Carole asked.

"I'm fine." Kurt said, "But could you ask for some heavy duty pain medication?"

Burt chuckled, "It couldn't hurt that bad."

"Actually," Kurt admitted, "I was going to sell it to fuel my skinny jean addiction."

"Is that where my Vikodin is disappearing to?" Carole asked suspiciously.

"Well," Burt checked his watch, "Finn is going to be upset that I probably can't make it to that movie with him."

"I'll text him." Carole offered. She had just learned how to text and used far too many emoticons and acronyms so it might take Finn a while to figure it out.

"You should have stayed home." Kurt told Burt (A/N: Oh my god, their names rhyme!), "I'm sixteen, I can drive."

"Not just after getting pain killer." Carole pointed out.

"Plus," Burt added, "I wouldn't want to miss your first bone marrow examination."

"Wow," Kurt said sarcatically, "what a great first."

"Kurt," Burt sat down in the chair that the nurse had pulled up and took one of Kurt's hands in his. Kurt wondered why he was smmiling like that. "I know you'll be okay."

Kurt's heart sank at the look of hope on his father's face, "What?"

"I know," Burt said, "I know you'll be fine. They make mistakes all the time I'll bet. I have good karma." Kurt had told his father all about karma one day and he seemed to have taken it to heart. He always donated to the salvation army Santa Clauses at Christmas time and he only yelled at people as a last resort, resolving conflicts peacfully. Now he thought... "I've been a good person. You've been a good person. This can't..."

Kurt realized that he had stopped because Kurt had started to cry. He didn't think he could stand to have his dad's hopes crushed again. "Dad," Kurt choked out, "there's a big chance that they got it right. It's hereditary, we can't change that."

Burt was, once again, close to tears. "Your mother had you while she was in remission." He said.

Kurt shook his head. "That doesn't matter."

Burt and Carole were both silent for the last few minutes. The nurse rushed in and told Kurt that he could go now.

When Kurt went to sit up, he felt pain where he had been stabbed with by the needle-happy nurse. "I never want to have another needle that big stabbed in me again." Kurt groaned. "I'll just say 'no thanks, I'll tough it out' and be on my merry little way."

Carole gave him a small smile but Burt wouldn't look at him.

xXx

When they all got back home, Finn was upset. "Where were you all without me?" He asked. He had that kicked puppy dog face that Kurt once found adorable, now it was just irritating.

"Nowhere honey." Carole told him.

Kurt's back was still sore. The nurse had told him that it would probably hurt for the next couple of days. The next couple of days were going to suck.

"Sorry about the movie, buddy." Burt appologized.

"It's okay." Kurt heard Finn mutter under his breath, "I know you were too busy being 'nowhere'." Which was odd. Finn normally didn't get upset about those things.

"Are you PMS-ing or something?" Kurt hissed quietly as Burt and Carol left the room.  
Finn glared at him, which was also pretty un-Finn-like unless they had been fighting and Kurt could feel a brother fight coming on after his comment. Finn opened his mouth, probably to give a poorly thought out reply but then he seemed to change his mind, "Why are you walking funny?"

Kurt hadn't realized that he had his back held as straight as possible and it must have looked funny when he walked. "No reason." Kurt tried to resume his normal perfect posture, but his lower back began to hurt again and he quickly went back into his awkward straight-backed posture.

An evil smile crept across Finn's face. He knew that Kurt's back hurt which was totally bad because whenever Finn and Kurt got into a physical fight, Finn always won and now he had another advantage. "Poor Kurt." Finn said and patted him on the back only a few inches above where the needle had gone in.

Kurt squeaked and jumped which just increased the pain even more. "Finn, that is not funny!" Kurt growled as Finn burst into laughter. Kurt would have hit him back, but it hurt to move. "Why are you so upset today anyway?"

Finn crossed his arms defensively, "What makes you think that I'm upset?"

"Stop avoiding the subject." Kurt said.

"Like mom avoided telling me where you were and you avoided telling me what happened to your back?" Finn challenged.

"If you're so ever curious," Kurt retorted, "I fell down and hurt myself and so they took me to the hospital to make sure I didn't break anything. Now, I am going to bed."

Kurt turned and headed towards the hallway. Behind him, he heard Finn mutter, "Good luck with the stairs then."

xXx

Monday had finally arrived and Kurt had found his cell phone under his bed when he woke up to the sound of Teenage Dream, a song that he now despised. Blaine had insisted that it be his ringtone, but after so many texts, it got old.

Kurt grabbed his phone and found that he had thirty-two texts. Twenty-four were from Blaine, five were from various glee girls, asking what shirt looked better, two were from random numbers telling him to kill himself, and the last one was from David.

Kurt read David's first after deleting the two from the random numbers and blocking them.

'So how about I become a three night stand and we hang out after school. We could go to the library and send angry e-mails to other people we hate.' Kurt smiled and texted back: 'Whoever discovered Lima and Colonel Sanders? I'm in!'. He read through the texts from his girls and sent answers to those who required them then erased the messages from Blaine. No matter how much he wanted to read them, Kurt wouldn't dare to open them.

Kurt got a reply from David while he was getting dressed and quickly looked ot it. 'What do you have against KFC? D:' Kurt laughed and texted back, 'They fired me for critisizing a woman's outfit. I still can't go within one mile of them legally because of the tantrum I threw.' A few minutes later he got back, 'That somehow doesn't surprise me, but don't blame the colonal!'.

Kurt finally got dressed. He had to be careful not to move around too much because his back was very sore.

Kurt made sure to check what Burt was eating for breakfast before he headed towards the door, warning Finn to hurry up before he left him.

Finn spooned his cereal into his mouth as fast as he could. Burt asked Kurt three times if he wanted to stay home from school because he looked sick.

"Thank you dad," Kurt said sarcastically, "for making me feel oh so confident in my appearence, I appreciate it."

"No problem." His dad called out.

Finn finally finished his cereal and thrust the bowl into the sink (which is why they used Carole's plastic bowls instead of the really nice glass plates that were passed down in Kurt's mother's side of the family).

While Kurt was at his locker he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was hoping to see Dave when he turned around, but instead, Blaine was standing there smiling as if nothing had happened that weekend. Blaine must not have gotten the e-mail or something, because only a few seconds after Kurt turned around, he was pushed back into the lockers by a very unexpected, and surprisingly forceful, kiss.

Kurt shoved Blaine back, using his anger, frustration, and now an extreme pain in his back, to generate enough power to push him back if only a few inches.

"What-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Blaine?" Kurt yelled at him. Just when he thought that his back pain was residing, too.

Blaine looked thoroughly confused, "We kiss every morning." He explained.

Kurt crossed his arms and gave Blaine the most infuriated look that he could muster. "Don't you get it, Blaine? There was a reason that I wrote that e-mail and ignored your texts, can't you take a hint?"

"Kurt," Blaine shook his head, "you're still mad about Saturday?"

"What do you mean 'still'?" Kurt asked, "It was two days ago!"

"Trust me, babe," Blaine put took Kurt's hands in his, but Kurt yanked his away. "you're just overreacting. I talked to Sebastion and explained that you're the one I love, he's just... sex."

Actually, Blaine and Sebastion's conversation went a little like:

'Now he's out of the way and we can be together.'

'Shut up Sebastion.'

'Why are you acting like you care?'

'I do care, you freaking idiot!'

'Why? Screw him, you have me.'

'I don't want you, you're annoying.'

'I think you have your boyfriends mixed up.'

'No. I have one boyfriend, and it's definately not you.'

'But-'

'You agreed, this is just sex. I. Love. Kurt.'

'I thought we-'

'I swear to god, if you say bonded I am going to laugh my ass off.'

'Blaine-'

'Just leave, Sebastion.'

'Call me when you stop being a bitch, Blaine.'

"That's disgusting." Kurt glared.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Who knows who that- Sebastion has slept with before you." Kurt pointed out. "He's a slut." Kurt tried to remind himself that Sebastion wasn't the one he hated, it was Blaine. It felt an awful lot like he just hated Sebastion though.

Blaine chuckled, "Jealous are we?"

Kurt had never seen Blaine act like such a jerk. Why was everyone getting mean all of a sudden? He was diagnosed with cancer and you don't see him kicking puppies! Oh yeah, he just called Sebastion a slut.

"Just leave me alone." Kurt growled.

"Where's David to enforce your little rule, anyways?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt couldn't take any more of it. He tucked his head and hurried away to his first class.

xXx

David's fists were clenched at his sides. He was practically shaking with rage at a text that Kurt had sent him that morning. He didn't even remember walking to the chior room after school, just punching Anderson in his smug-ass, rich little face.

"Learn to keep your fucking hands to yourself." He yelled at the much shorter boy who was holding his face.

He knew that the glee boys would come after him with Kurt not there yet to defend him. He decided to let them, it was totally worth it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ah the school week has set in, which is why I havn't updated for a few days. Well, there's violence in this chapter, just warning you! But its not that bad :)

xXx

Finn's heart raced as he chased Karofsky out of the room. Sure he had felt bad for the guy when he decided to kill himself, but he was still an ass hole.

"Hey!" Finn yelled and Karofsky turned toward him.

"Hudson," He said holding his hands out in an I-come-in-peace gesture, "I don't want to fight you."

Finn ignored what he said, he was still pissed. He pulled back his arm to punch then-

"Finn!"

Finn had punched someone, but it hadn't been Karofsky. Kurt had jumped in between them at the last second and took the punch to the face. Kurt fell to the ground holding the side of his face. Blaine had rushed out of the choir room and to his side. Karofsky had a look on his face that told Finn that he was definately in trouble. He would have asked why he was so upset, but Karofky had tackled him to the floor.

He could hear the glee kids trying to pry the larger boy off of him, but Karofsky didn't budge. Finn tried to cover his face as Karofsky sent punch after punch at it.

Then he heard Kurt cry, "Dave, stop please!"

The weight on Finn's chest disappeared and his entire body felt sore. Tina and Mike worked together to make sure he was okay while he could hear Mercedes calling an ambulence. He looked over to see what Karofsky was doing and saw Kurt and him talking quietly to each other. He wondered why Kurt wasn't looking totally pissed, in fact, he looked more concerned. How good of friends had they become at the hospital that day he visited Karofsky? Finn felt betrayed, but mostly he felt an excruciating pain in his ribs.

"I think he broke my ribs." Finn said.

"The ambulence will be here soon sweetie." Mercedes looked almost tearful.

Puck and Sam came walking down the hall on there way to glee when they spotted Finn on the floor and then Karofsky with a guilty look on his face at he talked to Kurt.

"Did he...?" Puck growled not bothering to complete the sentence before he began to walk towards Karofsky and Kurt.

Kurt immediately jumped in front of Karofsky as if he could protect him from Puck. But Karofsky put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I should go."

"Oh, hell no." Mercedes began to stride over, joining Puck, "You ain't just gonna hurt two of my friends and walk away."

Kurt stood his ground in front of Karofsky, "Mercedes, don't worry, Mr. Schue will handle it!"

"Why are you defending him?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes, "Finn's your brother!"

"Please," Kurt pleaded, "Mr. Schue will take care of it. I don't want you to get in trouble too."

"Who's in trouble?" Mr. Schue strode down the hallway as if on cue. He took in Finn laying on the ground with a bloody nose, the newly formed bruise that stretched across one side of Kurt's face, and David Karofsky standing just behind him. "Oh." He sighed, "Come with me then Kurt and Dave. I need the rest of you to get Finn an ambulence."

"Already done Mr. Schue." Rachel sat by Finn, holding his hand. "They should be here soon."

The kids watched as Kurt, Karofsky, and Mr. Schue walked down the hall and towards Mr. Figgin's office.

xXx

Kurt felt angry, scared, and concerned all at once. How could Dave his his brother like that? His anger had dulled a long time ago though, when Dave had admitted that he didn't remember hitting Finn, just Kurt begging him to stop. Now, he was terrified that something could be wrong with Dave.

They both sat in the chairs right outside Mr. Figgin's office as they waited for Mr. Schue to call their parents and tell Mr. Figgins. Kurt felt Dave's hand wrap around his and smiled over at him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Dave didn't make eye contact with him. "I just don't know how I let that happen. I can't... control my anger I guess."

Kurt wondered briefly, if that might ever happen with him. He didn't want to think about it. "I understand."

Kurt had expected his dad to go to the hospital to see Finn, in fact, he had hoped that he would. Finn seemed upset as it was without his own step-dad not even seeing him in the hospital. But, sure enough, Burt slammed through the door to the room just outside the office. Kurt didn't know whether to feel offended or relieved as Dave tugged his hand away from Kurt's.

"Dad," Kurt stood up, "what are you doing here? Finn is-"

Burt inturrupted with, "What the hell happened to your face? Did he do this?" He nodded at Dave who was looking down at his lap.

"No, dad-"

"I'm going to-" Burt had started to walk towards Dave, but Kurt had gotten in his way.

"Dad, listen!" Kurt yelled. "This was an accident, I swear."

Burt looked from his son's bruised face to the ex-bully sitting just behind him then said, "Okay, I believe you."

Just then, Paul Karofsky walked in looking shocked and ashamed. "This is the second time this year that you've gotten in trouble Dave." He said with a disappointed frown.

Kurt noticed Dave's mood deteriorate even more. His own father was disappointed in him, and that's something that Kurt knew mattered to him. Suddenly, Kurt didn't care if his father got upset, and dropped back down into the chair next to him.

"Dave, it wasn't your fault." He said, putting a gentle hand on his back.

Dave didn't seem to care who saw either, because he leaned into Kurt and Kurt wrapped his arms around him. He knew his father was going to come after Dave with a shotgun later, but now he was too shocked to even say anything.

Paul didn't seem all that surprised, though he did look a little awkward. He wasn't used to this yet, but he knew about Dave.

"Good, you're here." Mr. Schue froze as he saw Kurt and Dave then tried to go on, "Uh, just come on inside." Apparently, no one expected Kurt and Dave to ever get along, let alone date.

Kurt took Dave's hand as they stood up together and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay."

And for the most part, it was.

xXx

Dave had to take anger management classes once a week as punishment. His father had admitted that he used to black out when he got angry, too. Kurt was relieved to see that he didn't completely blame Dave. He couldn't stand to see him so upset especially after his scuidide attempt months before. He was so worried that he might lose Dave. So worried that night, that he made a deal with him.

Dave was sleeping at Kurt's house that night. Of course he couldn't let Burt know so Kurt told him to come at ten because Carole and Burt were always asleep by then. Finn was out at Puck's so he wouldn't see either.

Kurt got Dave's text announcing his arrival and opened to door for him, "Hey." Kurt said airily.

"Hey." Dave smiled down at him then leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

"My room's just upstairs," Kurt nodded towards the hallway, "be quiet though, my dad would kill you if he saw you."

"It's like Romeo and Juliet." Dave pointed out.

"Dibs on Romeo." Kurt said.

"No way am I being a girl!" Dave laughed.

"Fine." Kurt submitted before taking his boyfriend by the hand and leading him into his room.

xXx

David looked around Kurt's extremely plain room. It didn't really fit his personality at all. Everything was white, it was almost like being in a psych ward.

"Wow," Dave raised an eyebrow, "I think this is the wrong room."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Everyone says that. It calms me down so that I can sleep." He crossed the room to his dresser to get his pyjamas. Suddenly, Dave realized that he didn't have any pyjamas with him, he normally slept in his underwear. What if Kurt wasn't cool with that?

Kurt disappeared into a bathroom that was connected to his room. He returned after a minute and went back over to his dresser to retrieve a pill bottle.

"What are those?" Dave asked.

"Oh, um..." Kurt looked down at the orange tinted bottle in his hand, "To help me sleep."

"You must have a lot of trouble sleeping." Dave observed.

Kurt dumped a pill out into his palm then stared at it for a second in distaste before swallowing it without water. He sighed and turned toward Dave. "I guess we should go to bed."

"Okay," Dave looked at his feet before adding, "I usually sleep in my underwear..."

Kurt was silent for a second and Dave began to freak out silently. Then, "Okay, that's fine."

Dave felt relieved that Kurt hadn't been dusgusted or mad or anything. Of course he hadn't, he was perfect and sweet.

Kurt lay down in his bed and pulled his white conforter over himself. Dave slowly got undressed until he was just wearing boxers. "Could you get the lights?" Kurt yawned.

"Sure." Dave flicked off the lights then felt his way over to Kurt's bed and lay down beside him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and buried his face in his chest. Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt and listened to his breaths as they grew slower and slower until he was positive that Kurt was asleep. It was probably the most peaceful and happy he had ever felt. Right then, he was sure that he was in love with Kurt.

He drifted off to sleep, but was woken by Kurt who was mumbling in his sleep. He couldn't quite make out what Kurt was saying, but he wasn't happy. Nightmares.

Dave held Kurt tighter and closer, hoping to keep his nightmares away, and fell back to sleep.

xXx

A/N: Yeah, it's a little short, but I wanted to end on that :) Sooo I sacrificed valuable sleep time to write this so reviiiieeeeeew! Por favor? Sil vous plait? purdy pwease with cherries on top? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry bout the no updates in forever thing. I've been reading another fic which I am totally obsessed with! So check out Good Boy Kurt sometime especially if you ship Kurtofsky :) Okay time to stop being a meany pants who doesn't ever update!

xXx

Dave had snuck out of Kurt's room early in the morning. He had given Kurt a good-bye kiss on the forehead before sneaking downstairs and outside. Kurt decided to get up and make everyone breakfast. Waking up next to Dave had put him in a good mood and it showed as he danced around the kitchen preparing pancakes and, for his father, fruits.

Carole and Burt stumbled into the kitchen groggily followed by a hyped up Finn who could only be shaken out of his sleepy stupor that early in the morning by the aroma of pancake batter.

"Where are they at?" Finn enthused as he looked around the kitchen, searching for his favorite breakfast food. Kurt felt a pang of guilt at the sight of bruises on his older brother's face. He should have gotten up to get Dave off of him sooner, but he was too busy making snappy comments to Blaine who had tried to help him.

"Right here." Kurt chuckled and set a plate stacked with pancakes.

Finn snatched the entire plate off the counter, but Carole scolded him. "Those are for everyone, Finn."

Finn gave her the kicked puppy dog look and slowly put the plate back down. Burt smiled at his escapades and went to get himself some pancakes of his own, but Kurt swatted his hand away and slammed down a bowl of fruit, "What is this?" Burt raised his eyebrow in a questioning look that Kurt had taught him a while back.

"Fruit." Kurt explained, "You ate three cheeseburgers and drank way too much soda last night, you get fruit."

Burt pouted, "I'll be fine, I've been good." Carole and Finn each helped themselves to the pancakes then took their seats at the table.

Kurt shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll eat the dastardly fruit with you."

Burt gave him a funny look.

"What?" Kurt sent the same questioning look that Burt had given him earlier, right back at him.

"You washed it right?" Burt asked.

"Of course, why?" Kurt leaned against the counter.

"Well..." Burt looked at the fruit as if it was dangerous or something, "I think you should boil it or something first. What if you get sick?"

"Dad," Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I think I'll be fine."

"Well," Burt said back, "I think you need to boil it or heat it up at least first."

"But, Kurt always eats fruit without cooking it." Finn pointed out from the table. He was clearly confused about why Burt was making such a fuss over Kurt and fruit.

"Yeah, dad." Kurt put his hands on his hips, "And if anyone's going to be sick or injured in this house it's Finn." Kurt tried to put the focus on his step-brother, "I mean, he could have broke his ribs or his face or whatever."

"Coming from the kid who fell down mysteriously and hurt his back." Finn muttered as he shoved a fork full of pancake in his mouth.

"Which brings my attention to another subject." Burt sighed, Kurt took it as a surrender in the fight over the fruit and grabbed a plate of it. "Your... Boyfriend?"

Kurt froze. He had avoided this subject all last night. He new his dad would get upset and overreact; he wouldn't understand. "Uh-huh?" Kurt said slowly, hoping that Finn would be too entised in pancake perfection to pay attention. Luckily, Burt kept his voice down.

"That better not be your way of confirming my suspisions." Burt whispered. He took in Kurt's face and knew the answer immediately. "What happened to that Blaine kid?" He growled.

"Cheated on me." Kurt's heart still hurt just thinking about it. "We broke up a few days ago."

Burt's expression was between fury and concern. "Well, I don't think you should go out with that bully."

"Dad," Kurt knew he wouldn't get it. "Dave has changed, trust me. We've been friends ever since I came back from Dalton."

"That doesn't make up for anything." Burt glared at the counter top, "I don't want you seeing him."

"That's not your choice." It came out a little colder than Kurt had wanted. "I... I mean, I really like him, dad. He won't hurt me, ever."

"He's still the same person, Kurt." Burt shook his head gently, "He'll hurt you and I can't let that happen."

"I'll be fine, dad." Kurt checked the time, almost time to go. "I have to go, come on Finn." Finn lept from the table and raced to his room to grab some things for school. Apparently, his lightsaber was far too important to leave behind that day.

"Me and Puck are gonna have a lightsaber battle in the hallway, it's gonna be epic, man." Finn said as they got into the Navigator.

"Puck and I." Kurt corrected.

"You and Puck, what?" Finn looked confused.

"Oh, nevermind." Kurt sighed.

xXx

"So I told him that Master Cheif-"

"Dave," Kurt cut his babbling boyfriend off. He kept talking about Halo 3 and Kurt had zoned out a long time ago. "Could you appologize to Blaine and Finn after school today?"

David's face grew dark, "Why?" He mumbled as he leaned against the locker next to Kurt's.

"Well, Blaine's my ex and Finn's my brother." He said as if that explained it all.

"And..." Dave led on.

"And, I want you to be on good terms with them." Kurt said.

"Why?" Dave asked again.

"Well, what if we get married and Finn becomes your brother-in-law and he hates you and our wedding turns into a romantic comedy called 'Brother-in-law' or something?" Kurt suggested.

"Fine I'll say sorry to him." David lifted Kurt's chin slightly and gently ran a thumb across the bruise that engulfed the left sid of his face. Another negative effect of Luekemia was the fact that he would bruise easily making the bruise even worse. He'd even gotten bruises in the shapes of fingers wrapped around his arms from where Dave had held him a bit too tightly. He didn't tell his love because he knew that David would make a big deal out of it and appologize way too many times. "He did this too you though so I can't promise that I'll mean it."

Kurt sighed, "And Blaine?" He asked.

"Not yet." Dave shook his head.

Kurt gave up, he had to get to his first class, "Fine, baby steps I guess." He got on tip toe to give Dave a kiss good-bye and recieved a few disgusted looks from ignorant passers by.

"See you, babe." Dave smiled dizzily.

Hopefully David would be able to step up and appologize after school. Hopefully Finn wouldn't try to fight with him again.

xXx

"I say we beat the crap outta him!" Puck snarled at Dave who stood in the front of the room, being ridiculed by the glee kids.

"Puck," Kurt chastised, "knock it off, he's trying to appologize!"

Dave was getting angrier by the minute. This was humiliating and depressing. The glee kids were supposed to be open hearted and nice; or at least, that's how Kurt made them sound. His boyfriend was the only one in that room that didn't want to kill him. He was about to just kick something over and leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What would Kurt think if he left like a coward? He needed to prove that he was a man. That he would sacrifice his dignity for Kurt. "Look, I don't know what came over me. I blacked out, I'm getting help though." He tried again.

"I know exactly what happened." Anything that Blaine had to say couldn't be good. Dave braced himself for more fury and maybe another violent episode. This time he would make sure that he left Blaine's nose crooked. He deserved it for what he did to Kurt.

"And what was that?" Dave cursed himself for the challenging comment, but it had just slipped out.

"You were jealous." Yup, that pissed Dave off.

"Of what? Your faithfulness?" Dave knew that he had hit a sensitive spot as Blaine flinched a little at that.

"I got your e-mail." Blaine recouped his confident composure. "You are going a little far don't you think?"

Dave noticed that Kurt was tensing up, the smaller boy seemed to sense danger.

"Far for what?" Dave spat.

"To get into Kurt's pants." Blaine smirked at the shocked expression that crossed Kurt's face.

"He's not- I- I don't- you..." Kurt spluttered at a loss for words. His blush stood out prominently on his bruised face.

"That's not what I want." Dave muttered. He really didn't know how to reply to that or the fact that Kurt seemed upset by the mere idea of sleeping with him. Was there something wrong with him? Was he not sexually attractive or something?

"Oh, David," Blaine shook his head, "even Kurt finds the idea repulsive. You need to give up, you're only embarassing yourself. It just wouldn't work out between you two anyway. Personally, I would just stop trying, trust me, you're making yourself look like a fool. He chose me, accept it."

David fended off the black that threatened to blur his vision. His rage was building and all that he could think about was pounding the little prep school bastard into the floor. He looked over to Kurt who had lept to his feet and had opened his mouth to use his sharp tongue to defend his beloved. David didn't give him the chance to say anything though. He was going to prove Blaine wrong.

Dave cleared the gap between himself and Kurt. He pulled the younger boy into him and planted a kiss right on his soft pink lips. Dave almost expected Kurt to pull back out of embarassment, but he kissed back instead. Dave couldn't help but smile as he weaved a hand into Kurt's luxorious hair and deepened the kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's shoulders and pulled him in even closer.

Everyone must have been frozen in shock because it was Mr. Schue who finally broke the two lovers up.

"So we're gonna be singi-" Mr. Schue stopped mid-sentence as he saw the little make-out session unfolding before him.

Dave was pretty upset when Kurt pulled away finally. He had never kissed Kurt like that and it had made him light headed.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stammered, "h-how could you?"

Kurt closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, then whirled around to face his ex. "I told you, we are not dating anymore."

"Kurt," Blaine shook his head, "you know that was nothing."

"Omigod, Blaine!" Kurt was exasperated, "Just stop already!"

Dave noticed some of Kurt's friends giving him dirty looks. Then he realized that they were Blaine's friends too and clearly had taken his side.

"Kurt," Rachel stood up and stomped a foot, "what is wrong with you? How could you cheat on Blaine like this?"

"Rachel," Kurt groaned, "I broke up with him days ago! I'm not cheating on anyone, he's the one who cheated."

Blaine looked highly irritated, "Kurt, we talked about this, I love you, not Sebastion."

"And I love Dave," Kurt grabbed ahold of Dave's much larger hand. "not you. I broke up with you and now we are together."

"Oh, please," Santanna piped in, "you're dumping possibly the sexiest gay man that will ever actually like you for the Incredible Hulk over there?"

"No," Kurt glared. He must have sensed the pain that Dave felt at the insult because he gave Dave's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm dumping a cheater to be with the sexiest man to ever love anyone. Period."

Dave couldn't believe that Kurt Hummel felt that way about him. He was big and bulky while Kurt was small and fragile, he always felt fat and ugly around him and not he was being called the sexiest man to ever love anyone? He considered pinching himself because he was sure this was a dream.

"Cheater?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"He's sleeping with Sebastion." Kurt deadpanned.

"That slut!" Mercedes gasped. She didn't have a love life of her own so she just kept up to date with Kurt and Blaine. She was just as mad at Sebastion as Kurt had been despite the fact that that was totally unrational and really Blaine was at fault.

"I know right?" Kurt agreed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Schue cut in finally. "We don't use that kind of profanity in the choir room, Mercedes. I think you boys need to work this cheating thing out on your own time, regionals is in two months!"

Kurt dragged Dave to sit down in the chair beside him despite protests from fellow gleeks who insisted that he wasn't welcome. "Ignore them." Kurt advised him. So far this appologizing wasn't woking for him.

Dave slumped in his chair as he watched Mr. Schue babble on about Journey this, showtunes that. And he got an awful idea. A wonderful awful idea.

xXx

Kurt recieved his bone marrow examination results that night. His fears were confirmed and even though he knew what the result was, it still hurt just as much at the first time.

xXx

A/N: Once again, short I know. I know that there's probably some errors in my Leukemia research and whatnot, once again I am 15 and didn't know very much about it before this fic so please don't shank meeeeee! :P I'm a well-meaning young lady, I promise! Reviews make for a happy author, happy authors right looooooong chapters. Interested? *eyebrow waggle* 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so updates are slow, sorry! I am soo sad now cuz i don't think that David is coming back in Glee to be Kurt's boyfriend :( Also, I hope that you all still write and read Kurt fics after he's off Glee (which will make me bawl my eyes out!). Okay, read on everyone :)

xXx

Mr. Schue strode into the room with David on his heels. Kurt gave his boyfriend a questioning look, but Dave just sent back a mysterious smile.

"I would like to introduce our newest member of New Directions," Mr. Schue motioned towards Dave, "David Karofsky."

Dave gave a little wave. Kurt could tell that he was uncomfortable under the intense glares of the glee kids. He didn't blame them for being upset, Dave had slushied every single one of them and he punched two of their best singers in the face.

Kurt patted the chair next to him that Mercedes wasn't currently occupying. Mercedes had lectured him on the danger of dating his ex-bully during their nightly phone calls the night before. He was happy that they cared enough about him to be worried, but he didn't want them to chase Dave away.

Dave speedwalked to the chair next to Kurt. He was a lot calmer today, thank goodness.

"I can't believe you auditioned!" Kurt grinned.

"Yeah," Blaine muttered, "can you even sing?" Blaine had been acting so strange and agressive ever since Kurt had caught him cheating. He wondered if that was because he was stressed. Blaine was working day and night to get on the football team so that he could have something to put on his college applications since he no longer attended a fancy private school. He and Finn had been lifting weights together and it was starting to pay off surprisingly fast. It almost bothered Kurt how much time his ex-boyfriend was spending with his brother, but it was good to know that Blaine hadn't taken the break up out on Finn and his newfound friendship.

"Actually," Mr. Schue smiled widely, "he and Rachel are going to sing a duet for sectionals."

"Oh, no we're not!" Rachel got to her feet which wasn't as dramatic as she thought it was considering that she wasn't much taller standing up. "I mean, I'm not declining a solo or anything, but I'm vetoing him as my partner."

"You don't have that power, Rachel." Mr. Schue informed her.

"Then we'll form a mutiny against him!" Rachel stomped her foot.

A sly grin crossed Mr. Schue's face, "Even if that duet is Without Love from Hairspray?"

Rachel's eyes widened, she had been begging Mr. Schue to let her sing Without love for months and now this was her shot. "I can still sing it with Finn!"

"Nope," Mr. Schue shook his head, "As good as Finn's voice would be for this song, Dave's is perfect for it."

Kurt fought the urge to fight for the duet with his boyfriend but held his tongue. He didn't want to hurt their chances of going to regionals by having a gay duet. It was a sacrifice that he was willing to make. Of course he would do a duet with Dave for the glee club as soon as they got back.

"So," Mr. Schue crossed his arms. "What's your desicion?"

Rachel looked conflicted then finally sighed, "Fine, but this doesn't mean that I'm okay with him being in glee."

"What do you say, David?" Mr. Schue asked Dave who, Kurt realized, was looking a little pale.

"Um..." He looked around nervously. Kurt realized that his boyfriend had stage-fright. He had probably never sang in front of anybody other than Mr. Schue for his audition. Kurt nudged him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I guess so." He said finally.

"You can talk to me if you ever feel uncomfortable about the solo." Mr. Schue offered. "You don't have to do it if you're scared."

Dave looked over to see Blaine smirking at him then shook his head with a more confident grin, "I'm not scared Mr. Schuester."

Mr. Schue looked satisfied with the answer, "Good, you'll do great. Now, time to learn some choreography."

xXx

Kurt felt unusually tired as he collapsed onto Mercedes' bed after a hard day's work of dancing.

"Okay," Mercedes was all buisness as she sat down beside him. "In the midst of my lecturing, I never asked you how you and Karofsky got together."

Kurt saw this as a chance to get one of his friends on board with his relationship. Not having any support whatsoever was exhausting. "Well, we've been friends since a few months before he..." Kurt hated to say the words, "tried to commit scuicide... and we got together a few days ago. I caught Blaine cheating on me on Saturday morning and later when I stormed out of glee, Dave was in the hallway and we started talking. I told him that Blaine had cheated on me and we decided to make a joint effort and write him an e-mail. The e-mail explained that I was breaking up with him and had profane words added in by Dave, we never meant to send it, but..."

Mercedes laughed, "You accidently sent it?"

Kurt blushed, "Well we ended up kissing and I put my hand on the keyboard and when we stopped kissing, the computer said that we had sent the e-mail."

"That is the funniest story that you have ever told me since the man wearing the plaid with polka dot pants!" Mercedes roared.

"The man in the plaid with polka dot pants was more of a horror story than anything." Kurt insisted, shuttering at the memory, "Luckily, I burned my dad's polka dot pants that he bought after that just to drive me crazy."

"Aw," Mercedes gave Kurt a pat on the head, "poor, boo. You have endured too much!"

"I agree," Kurt groaned, "so what do you say to a Sex and the City marathon and manicures?"

"And pedicures?" Mercedes perked up.

"Duh." Kurt grinned.

They spent almost six hours watching Sex and the City and doing each others nails before Kurt was practically asleep on his feet and had to leave for home.

Kurt slowly walked through the livingroom. He heard a sound coming from the bathroom and looked into the small illuminated room to see Finn rifling through the cabnet.

"What are you looking for, Finn?" Kurt yawned.

"Oh, uh..." Finn pulled his hands back to his sides, "nothing, just... toothpaste." He was acting suspicious, but Kurt knew that Finn couldn't be doing anything too devious. It was Finn for Gaga's sake.

"It's on the counter, Finn." Kurt pointed out sleepily, "What are you up to?" He decided to pry.

"None of your buisness." Finn snapped.

Kurt blinked, first Blaine, now Finn... Maybe Blaine had convinced Finn to be rude to him, too. But Kurt knew that Finn would pick his brother over Blaine any day. "What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked, "You've been acting weird."

"You act weird and I don't get all up in your buisness." Finn clearly wasn't letting up on the agression thing and Kurt didn't want the fight to turn physical, Finn must have been eating his Wheaties or something because he had gained more muscle than Blaine. Kurt wasn't going to push Finn any further so he just backed off for now.

Something told him that this wasn't over. Finn was up to something and whatever it was, it was very un-Finn-like.

xXx

The next morning, Kurt didn't say anything to his father or Carole about Finn's strange behavior. He didn't want Finn to be upset that he tattled on him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Burt whispered to Kurt just like he did every morning since Saturday.

"I'm fine." Kurt assured him. That was always the answer.

"Take your meds." Burt ordered.

"I will." Kurt promised, "You need to take your meds, too."

"Don't I always?" Burt said sarcastically. Kurt was almost to the point where he hid Burt's heart medication in his food.

"Dad, I need you to keep taking it." Kurt said seriously, "I don't want you dying on me."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about, Kurt." Burt frowned.

"Then take your meds." Kurt replied then gave his father a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, dad."

Burt just grunted in reply.

"And don't you dare wash your pills down with a Coke and two Slim Jims." Kurt warned him, "No matter what you say, that is not the breakfast of champions!"

"Whatever you say, son." Burt called after him as he left the kitchen to go meet Finn at the door.

"Took you long enough." Finn growled as he threw open the door and stomped outside.

Someone was grumpy today. Kurt decided not to make fun of him today. He wasn't in the mood to be noogied, plus his hair was perfect.

xXx

A/N: *Gasp* what's going on with the gleeks? Find out sooooon! I think I'm gonna write a few more chapters before bed time :) REVIEW OR ELSE GRUMPY!FINN WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, there's more cancer stuff in this chapter and I'm not totally sure on all of my facts, but Kurt gets an MRI just because I would love to see Chris Colfer get his brain scanned.

xXx

Kurt fought the urge to scream as he was put into an MRI machine. He wasn't claustrophobic, but he was extremely terrified to be stuffed in such a tight space. He had been ordered not to move or else the picture would get distorted and the scan would take longer. The first thing he noticed was how loud the machine was. He had been offered ear plugs but he declined, not realizing that the MRI was going to be so loud and take so long.

Before they left to go to the hospital Burt had spent almost an hour trying to convince Kurt that an MRI doesn't hurt. Kurt had refused to believe his father under the pretenses that most of his MRIs were performed on him while he was in a coma and the other was right after he got out of that coma. Burt then proceeded to tell Kurt about all of the stupid things he had done as a kid that ended in MRIs. Finally, Kurt had decided that maybe his father knew what he was talking about.

Over the deafening whir of the machine, Kurt swore that he could hear someone saying, "Quit moving, Kurt. We will sedate you if we have to!"

Kurt stayed as still as he possibly could and found himself drifting off to sleep. He woke up, still in the MRI, and wondered how long it had been. He didn't like losing track of time, it made him anxious. He considered trying to ask for the time, but he didn't want to have to stay in the MRI for even longer and he didn't know if anyone could hear him.

Kurt's thoughts drifted all over the place. The MRIs on House were never that loud. What if they found a tumor? What would they do about it? Was he going to miss the shopping trip he had planned with Mercedes? It was Friday night and he was the lame teenager who spent it in the hospital getting an MRI instead of out with his friends. What was up with Finn and Blaine anyways? Didn't Rory say that his Irish friends were going to be at glee on Monday? I wonder if I can get them to smuggle me in a kilt...

The whirring began to die down and soon Kurt was looking up at a nurse who helped him up.

Kurt waited with his father and Carole in a hospital room. He was thankful for the privacy, he did not want to be seen wearing a hospital gown in public. Yuck.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of awkward silence, a woman strode into the room.

Burt stood up and looked at the woman impatiently, "What's wrong?" He growled.

"Nothing actually." The woman smiled, "We didn't find anything unusual. He doesn't have any tumors benign or otherwise."

Burt, Carole, and Kurt all let out relieved sighs. Maybe Kurt had a chance.

xXx

Kurt hurried to Mercedes' house to pick her up for their shopping trip. As his best friend got into the car she held up two tickets.

"Change of plans, white boy," She smirked, "we're going to McKinley."

"What makes you think I'll give up shopping to go to that hell-hole?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend skating and hitting other guys with a stick." Mercedes answered as she waved the tickets in front of Kurt's face. "There's a hockey game tonight."

"Ooh," Kurt grabbed a ticked from Mercedes, "I have to see that!"

He had never been to a hockey game before. He didn't even know that McKinley had an ice rink. He had forgotten all about David's favorite sport and hadn't realized until that day just how much he wanted to see his boyfriend ice skate. He sort of expected the hockey players to be graceful and do spins and jumps and all of those figure skating moves. Man, was he wrong.

"Uh..." Kurt and Mercedes were sitting on the bleachers staring wide-eyed at the hockey match where it seemed like a free-for-all deathmatch. The scariest part was the fact that David could just plow through all of the other players like nobodies buisness and even his own team seemed scared of him. Kurt hoped that he wacked them with his hockey stick whenever they tried to give him a hard time about his sexuality.

"'Uh', indeed." Mercedes said.

"I don't think this is a safe game." Kurt gasped as Rick "the Stick" Johnson was thrown into a wall and collapsed to the ground.

"Well don't you go tryin' to make your man quit now." Mercedes said, "Guys don't like it when you try to change them."

"Might I remind you of my gender?" Kurt was only slightly offended.

"Oh," Mercedes waved a hand, "you know what I mean!"

"I won't make him quit..." Kurt considered it though. He didn't know what he would do if David got hurt or worse, killed.

Mercedes seemed to notice Kurt's worrying, "Don't worry, you can kiss his owies all better after the match." She smiled suggestively.

"You need a boyfriend." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you have one for me?" Mercedes sassed.

"Every time I try to set you up with someone, you call me racist." Kurt pointed out.

"Nuh-uh!" Mercedes argued.

"When I try to set you up with a black person then I'm anti-interacial dating and when I try to set you up with a white person you think that I'm trying to say that black guys aren't good enough." Kurt explained.

"Well," Mercedes huffed, "maybe you should try Asians and Mexicans. I would like to have someone like Mike, he's so adorable!"

"And he's so taken!" Kurt and Mercedes looked up to see Tina and Mike standing beside them.

"Oh," Mercedes blushed, "sorry Tina." Kurt burst out laughing as Mercedes patted the seat beside her, "Sit here."

"Don't you hit on my man!" Tina joked. Mike looked slightly scared, but mostly just amused.

"Uhg," Mercedes hid her head in her hands, "I can't believe you heard that! Stop laughing, Kurt, it's not that funny!"

Kurt pulled himself together other than a few giggles that escaped him every once in a while.

"What are you two doing here anyways?" Mike asked.

Kurt looked for his boyfriend on the ice, "Dave is playing."

"Oh, yeah." Mike said thoughtfully.

"And you?" Mercedes wondered.

"Mike's cousin is on the team," Tina informed them, "we come to every match."

"Well now you're not alone." Mercedes beamed, "I assume that Kurt will be here every match now, too, and I am not missing out on seeing him drool over his boyfriend."

"Great." Mike searched the ice for his cousin, "It gets boring sometimes."

"That's hard to believe." Kurt flinched as someone was hit with the puck. "Ouch."

"At away matches the coaches are a little more strict." Mike explained.

The four friends spent the rest of the match talking about different subjects and cringing whenever a major injury occurred. After the match, Kurt told Mercedes that he was going to go talk to Dave and she decided to get a ride with Tina and Mike.

Kurt waited until everyone had left the bleachers before he made any move to go talk to Dave. All of the hockey boys had gone to the locker room except for David who stayed out on the eyes and skated around the rink.

Kurt hurried down the bleachers, making enough noise for Dave to hear him coming. His boyfriend looked up to see him stepping carefully onto the ice and gave him a bright smile.

Dave skated over to Kurt quickly and surprisingly gracefully. "Hey, Kurt." He said shyly.

"Good game." Kurt would have given Dave a hug if he weren't so scared that he might slip.

"Thanks." Dave gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. "I thought I heard you making fun of Rick's mullet."

"Not only is he a ginger, but he has a mullet, too!" Kurt said.

Dave chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt held on to his boyfriend for dear life, worried that if one of them slipped, then they both slipped. He wasn't so worried about the fall as he was about being crushed by the much larger hockey player.

"If you fall on me I'll-" Kurt was cut off with a much longer kiss that made him light-headed.

Dave pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes, "You're so beautiful." He gave him one more quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed contently.

"I love you." Dave smiled sheepily.

Kurt didn't know exactly how to reply to that. 'I love you' was probably the best choice, and it would have been true but... what if he died soon? He hadn't really thought about his death hurting Dave as well. By returning Dave's proclomation of love, he was committing completely to their relationship. Deepening it even. Bringing David closer to him, knowing that, in the end, it would only hurt him even more than if Kurt just broke up with him right then and there.

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled back at him.

He couldn't say that he was proud.

xXx

A/N: Okay, nighty, night time :) I'm hoping to right a few more chapters tomorrow, AFTER I finish my paper for English of course! Reviews por favor? Merci :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt burried his head in his hands as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Carole had accompanied him to retake his MRI due to 'technical difficulties'. Kurt knew that that was code for, 'we missed something so we're going to blame it on technology'. He had to convince his dad not to leave work to come support him and ended up winning the argument after almost ten minutes.

This time, Kurt accepted the earplugs before stripping down and putting on a scratchy hospital gown. He slept through the MRI and woke up to see a nurse smiling reassuingly at him as she helped him up.

Kurt and Carole sat through the excrutiating wait once more in a hospital room. Kurt knew exactly what the sympathetic look on the doctor's face meant as he entered the room.

"You do seem to have a bit of a tumor." The man said, "It's a small malignant tumor in your chest, almost small enough to miss. We can start you on radiation therapy on Monday and we might be able to get rid of it before it gets any bigger."

Kurt's heart sank. He had made the plan to avoid treatment as long as possible, but he knew that it was just a matter of time before he had to have it. "Okay." He whispered, staring down at his lap.

Carole wrapped a comforting arm around her step-son and he rested his head on her shoulder. How was he going to tell his dad even more bad news? He couldn't stand the stress that he was already putting on him now.

xXx

On Sunday, Rachel was turning seventeen and had invited all of the glee kids to her house for a pool party. Kurt had went a little crazy looking for the right outfit. He wasn't planning on swimming, he wasn't going to mess up his hair like that. Also, embarassingly enough, he really couldn't swim.

"Kurt," Mercedes tilted her head as she watched Kurt's clothes freak out unfold in front of her. Kurt had invited her over to help him pick out an outfit and so far she had just sat on his bed and watched him closely. "you seem stressed out, what's up?"

"Nothing." Kurt said a little snippier than he was going for, "I just... can't find an outfit." He tossed a Marc Jacobs shirt to the side.

"I know you would never chuck a Marc Jacobs on the floor." Mercedes recovered the abused article of clothing from the floor. "I want answers."

Kurt sighed and stopped digging through his closet. "I'm just upset about some stuff." He chose to be vague, "Finn and Blaine are acting really weird, too."

"I noticed that, too. What kind of stuff?" Mercedes interrogated.

"I haven't been feeling well lately is all." Kurt admitted. He was seriously terrified of getting radiation therapy. It was supposedly painless, but Kurt was still scared. The only things Kurt knew about radiation was that it was bad and either made you grow extra limbs or gave you super powers.

"I thought that you looked a little sick." Mercedes nodded. "Maybe you should get more sleep, you stay up way too late."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You keep me up with your constant texts and making plans to hang out in the wee hours of the night."

"Well, I'm sorry that I like hanging out with my bestest friend." Mercedes crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. "Just pick an outfit already, it's just Rachel, we are going to be late."

Kurt sighed and picked out one of his favorite outfits and made Mercedes turn around while he changed.

"Make sure to grab your SPF five-billion or whatever before we go." Mercedes reminded him.

"It's SPF seventy-five." Kurt corrected her.

"Whatever you say, Kurty." Mercedes joked.

Rachel's house was only a few houses down (Unfortunately for Kurt) so they walked over to the party. Finn was there helping one of Rachel's dads hang a banner that said, 'Happy Birthday to Our Shining Star!'. Tina, Mike, Brittany, Artie, Rory, Sam, Puck, and Quinn were hanging around the pool. Quinn was gazing longingly at the blue water, Kurt felt a little bad that she couldn't swim by herself but he knew someone would offer to carry her. Kurt almost gagged at the color scheme but held it back because he was actually already nauseous and if he puked on Rachel again she might faint.

"Hello, Mercedes, Kurt." Rachel skipped over to them then gazed behind Kurt as if she was looking for someone, "I see you didn't bring Karofsky."

"He told me that it wouldn't end well." Kurt shrugged.

"I can't say that he was wrong." Rachel linked one of her arms through Mercedes' and the other through Kurt's and dragged them over to the others.

"Hey guys." Mercedes greeted her friends.

The gleeks gave the newcomers assorted hellos.

"Okay," Rachel clapped her hands together, "I'm guessing that Sugar and Santana will not be joining us today. You can all swim now, food and cake in thirty minutes."

There were a few cheers as the gleeks bordering the pool jumped in. It was lucky that Rachel had such a big pool or else none of them would be able to swim. Puck let Artie wrap his arms around his kneck so that he could swim and Mercedes did the same for Quinn.

Rachel had disappeared inside to talk to the parents that had come along with their kids and thank them for coming. Kurt decided to just sit on one of the patio chairs near the pool and watch his friends splash around.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see that he had a text from David, 'Whatcha doin?' He smiled down at his phone and replied, 'Whatching celebratory functions take place in the form of a gleek filled swimming pool.'

'Ummmmmm... what?' Kurt chuckled at Dave's puzzled response.

'I can't swim so I'm watching everyone else swim.' Kurt tapped. 'Oh, I'll have to teach you how sometime. It's fun.' Dave replied. 'Okay thanks, I was kinda terrified of water until I turned fifteen.' Kurt admitted. 'That's bad. And by the way I have one rule when I teach you how to swim...'.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, 'And that is...?'

'No clothes ;D' Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth and felt a blush creep onto his face.

'This is where the conversation ends. Bye Dave.' Kurt typed quickly then shoved his phone into his pocket.

Kurt knew he was probably thinking too much into the text, but he kept wondering if Dave would get upset if he told him that he was abstinant. He didn't want Dave to break up with him but... Dave had needs didn't he?

"Finn," Rachel squealed, "what is wrong with you?"

Kurt snapped his head over to see Finn looking extremely upset and Blaine out of the pool, staring at the quarreling couple as in he were ready to get involved.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Rachel stomped a foot.

"None of your buisness." Finn shoved Rachel backwards and she fell down onto the hard concrete. Kurt was in front of him, pushing him away from Rachel, in a matter of seconds.

"Hey!" Kurt never thought that his brother would ever lay a hand on Rachel.

Someone pulled Kurt away from Finn, "Just back off, Kurt." He heard Blaine's voice.

The glee kids were staring as if they didn't know what to do except for Mercedes and Puck who had set Quinn and Artie down and were making their way towards the scene.

"Let go of me." Kurt snapped at Blaine as he wiggled free. He knelt beside his fallen friend, "Rachel, are you okay?" She nodded and Kurt glared back up at Finn, "You have to stop this behavior Finn, I want to know what's going on right now!"

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet, "I said, back off, Kurt." He shoved Kurt away with more strength than Kurt knew he had. Kurt gasped as he felt himself tumble over the edge of the pool and into the water.

Kurt began to panic, he didn't like not being able to breathe. He thrashed around until he was above water again then flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to stay afloat. He heard Mercedes yelling at Finn and Blaine over the sounds of his frantic splashing.

"Oh," He heard Sam's voice, "he can't swim." Someone's arms wrapped around him and held him above the treacherous water.

"Th-thank you." Kurt gasped then looked over at the Finn/Blaine situation where the two boys were cooling down. They both ended up leaving, still a bit upset.

He pulled himself out of the pool and pulled out his ruined cell phone. His father was going to have a cow.

Kurt wasn't messing around anymore. He was going to figure out what was going on if it was the last thing he did.

xXx

A/N: Soooo what do you think is going on? Any guesses? You might find out next chapter or the chapter after that, who knows? I guess the plot has thickened! Ooooh... Reviews are nice therefore, you are nice if you review! It's simple logic :) Happy Mother's Day btw! My mamma spent part of her's getting an EKG, poor her! 


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Kurt," Dr. Benson patted the metal table in front of her. "I need you to lay here."

Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable without his shirt on. Luckily, he was allowed to wear scrub pants though they weren't fashionable he was glad not to be in his underwear. He followed his doctors orders and lay down on the table. His therapy wouldn't actually start until the next day, today was what they called 'simulation'.

"I am going to take a couple of x-rays of your chest real fast, okay?" Kurt didn't know why she was asking him, she was the doctor after all, but he appreciated her consideration. He nodded and she disappeared into another room.

Kurt looked up at the x-ray machine above him and waited, staying as still as he could. After the x-rays were done, the doctor returned to the room. "I need you to stay very still, Kurt."

"Okay." Kurt said quietly.

Dr. Benson began to place small pieces of wire on Kurt's skin, "These are to mark certain places that the x-rays don't pick up." she explained. She finished putting down the wire and left again to take more x-rays.

After about a billion x-rays later, Dr. Benson made some marks on Kurt's chest and freed him. Kurt's dad was waiting in the waiting room after Kurt had gotten dressed.

"How'd it go?" Burt asked gruffly.

"Fine," Kurt assured him, "hopefully I won't grow any extra limbs this week."

Burt chuckled, "I think you'll be fine."

Kurt shrugged, "If I grow an extra limb I'm blaming it on you."

xXx

Kurt made it to school in time to catch the end of seventh hour then go to glee club. Today was the day that he got to hear David sing, finally.

"Where have you been all day?" Mercedes asked as she ambushed him by his locker.

"I wasn't feeling well." Kurt pulled his messenger bag out of the locker and slammed it shut.

"Uh huh..." Mercedes looked at him suspiciously. "Let's go."

Kurt linked his arm through Mercedes' and walked with her to the choir room where David was talking with Rachel. Kurt was shocked to see that neither of them looked angry or homicidal.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt joined in their conversation.

"Oh, hey babe." Dave gave him a quick kiss then looked back up at Rachel, "We were just discussing the duet, she's ordered me to watch Hairspray before sectionals."

"You haven't seen it?" Kurt gasped. "My place tomorrow night. Don't drive your motorcycle unless you want to be chased away with a shotgun."

"Motorcycle?" Mercedes waggled her eyebrows, "Sexy."

"We could make a girls night out of it." Rachel suggested.

"Uh..." Dave looked slightly terrified of the thought.

"I don't think he's ready for that yet." Kurt tilted his head at his boyfriend.

"Oh," Rachel sighed, "I get it."

"Actually," Dave looked as though he were considering it for a second, "that sounds like fun and what better way to prove that I've changed?"

Kurt felt bad that the gleeks were giving Dave a hard time, but maybe this was just what they needed to see the real David Karofsky.

"We'll see you there then." Rachel beamed. Her smile faltered slightly as she saw Finn walk in. She had been avoiding him despite his hundreds of appologies.

"Hey Rach." Finn gave her a sad smile then slowly made his way to his chair.

Rachel looked almost tearful as she gazed down at her ugly bunny shoes. Kurt tried to confort her with a pat on the back, "Don't worry, it's just a phase." He promised. He had a couple of theories on why Finn and Blaine were acting so strangely, he just needed to know how to prove them. But he didn't have time to do anything about them with his radiation therapy the next day. It would only take about thirty minutes, but the rest of his time would be spent worrying about the chemotherapy that he knew he would be forced to take soon.

xXx

"You are an amazing singer." Kurt smiled up reassuringly at his boyfriend.

"Only when you're around." Dave grinned back.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine without me there, I'll see you tonight." He was just about to leave to the hospital for his first radiation therapy. He wasn't exactly confident considering that he had read about people dying because of the machines accidently issuing way too much radiation. It may not have happened often, but even happening once was too often for him.

"See ya." Dave gave him a quick good-bye kiss and walked into the choir room.

Kurt went to meet his dad in the parking lot. He had insisted on driving in case Kurt was too tired to drive home. Apparently radiation therapy was exhausting.

At the hospital, Kurt was laid back down on a metal bed with radiation therapy equipment all around him. The radiation therapists spent almost fifteen minutes getting Kurt positioned just right and warned him not to move. The therapists went into another room and Kurt heard Dr. Benson over the intercom, "If you need anything, we can hear you. Remember not to move no matter what. The radiation is aimed very close to your heart and it could be dangerous if you shift around."

"That's reassuring." Kurt said sarcastically.

Kurt gazed up at the equipment nervously. The machine started up and made whirring and clicking sounds. He faught the urge to move around, terrified of accidently getting radiation too close to his heart. He had been trying not too dwell too much on the fact that he had cancer, but that was all he thought about during the treatment. What was chemotherapy going to feel like? What would happen if he died? What if-

The radiation equipment went silent and the door clicked open. Dr. Benson and the other radiation therapists entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" Dr. Benson asked as the other therapists messed with the equipment.

"Fine," Kurt didn't move out of fear that it might still be dangerous, "that was really fast."

"Well, if we exposed people to radiation any longer it would be dangerous." She informed him, "You can sit up now." Kurt obliged, thankful to be able to move around again. "I just need your permission for something, your father already knows."

"What?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"We need to tatoo markers on your chest to make sure that if those ones are erased we can keep the radiation consistent." She told him.

"Tattoos?" Kurt gaped, "As in permanent?"

"It will only be about six small dots, nothing too big." Dr. Benson insisted.

Kurt thought about it for a little. He wasn't sure that he wanted to permanently mark his body like that, but this was important. It was possibly life or death and he would choose having a little chest tattoo over dying from radiation to his heart. "Okay." He sighed.

Dr. Benson smiled and nodded, "We'll get right to that then."

xXx

A/N: Kurt's gettin' some ink ;) I hope this is realistic enough, I read about this online and who knows what's true and what's not? Well, remember to review! Also, check out some of my other fics while you wait for updates, if you review I'll give you virtual cookies! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Auhg I'm gettin bad with da updates. Oh, wells, it's summer now so I have more time yaaaay! Thanks for reviews!

xXx

Kurt flinched as he poked one of the six permenant black dots on his chest. They were small enough not to worry about, but big enough to notice. He made a mental note not to take his shirt off in front of anyone in case they though that he was joining some kind of gang.

He looked over to see his pants folded on the counter and dug through them for his cell phone. Dr. Benson had left to talk to Burt about caring for Kurt's leukemia, she had already lectured him on what to or not to eat and why he should avoid sick people and germs. He had a text from Dave, 'Are you going to show up to your own party? How long is this father son bonding time going to go on? The girls keep asking weird questions.'

Kurt chuckled, trust the girls to do that to poor Dave. He sent back, 'Not sure, I'll be back soon I'm sure.'

A few seconds later he recieved a reply, 'What are you wearing?' Kurt was only confused for a second.

'Pants. That good enough for you 'cedes?' Mercedes must have gotten a hold of the cell phone.

The reply came in just before Dr. Benson poked her head in to dismis him, 'Sorry, that was your black friend... is that all your wearing? Can I join you?'

Kurt laughed, 'perve!'

He got dressed and followed his father to the car. He looked down at his newest text as he got into the passenger seat, 'It's not perverted if it's my boyfriend I'm saying it to :P' Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Yes it is! I'm on my way, just backhand the girls if they get too mean.' He sent back. Dave texted back, ':O Meany pants!'. Kurt smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Kurt?" Burt said quietly after almost five minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Kurt knew the Talk was coming. He didn't know if it was the boyfriend talk or the cancer talk, but either way it was going to be terrifying.

Burt didn't take his eyes off of the road, but Kurt didn't have to look into them to know that they were full of greif. Cancer talk. "I want you to be careful, okay?"

"Oh, uh..." Kurt tilted his head at his father. He felt horrible for making his dad go through this again, but there was nothing that he could do now. "I will be."

"Don't eat anything raw, don't drink after anyone, don't go anywhere near a sick person." Burt ordered.

"Well, why don't you just quarrentine me?" Kurt meant it as a joke, but Burt wasn't in the mood.

"I'm serious, Kurt." They pulled into their driveway and Kurt went to open the door, but Burt put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I don't want to lose you, too."

"Dad," Kurt gave him a reassuring look, "I'll be fine, I'm not even sick yet."

"Yet." Burt whispered, "That's the problem, it's coming and you won't be able to handle it."

"I'm stronger than I look, dad." Kurt put a conforting hand on his father's forearm, "It took ten years for cancer to get mom, I will fight just as hard."

"But, you're younger and smaller," Burt shook his head, "what if you can't fight it?"

"I can and I will." Kurt promised, "I'll be fine."

Burt let out a long sigh, "I just really love you, Kurt."

Kurt felt tears come to his eyes, "I love you too, daddy."

xXx

Kurt had wiped away his tears and any trace that they had ever even fallen before he went inside. Dave sprinted over to him immediately and gave him a huge hug, "Oh thank God! They were about to do my nails! It was madness! Madness I say!"

Kurt laughed at his terrified boyfriend, "Aww, poor Davey!"

"Kurt!" Mercedes and Rachel marched over to him.

Mercedes stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips, "Your boyfriend is not girly enough to be gay!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Not all gay guys are feminine."

"Just the cool ones." Rachel muttered, "Let's watch Hairspray now, we need to start practicing my- I mean our duet."

"Just stop harassing my boyfriend." Kurt scolded them.

In the livingroom Tina, Brittany, Quinn, and Sugar were sitting on the couch. Kurt didn't remember inviting anyone other than Rachel and Mercedes and Dave, but he didn't mind.

There was no room left on the couch so Kurt and Dave sat on the floor. Mercedes started the movie and Rachel began singing along to Good Morning Baltimore. Kurt would have joined in if he hadn't suddenly realized that he was actually pretty enhausted. He didn't know if it was just psychological or the fatigue was kicking in, but it wasn't supposed to happen until almost a week into radiation treatment. He lay down with his head resting on Dave's lap and resisted sleep as his boyfriend petted his hair and watched the movie intently.

"Someone had a little too much father son time today." Dave chuckled, "What did you do?"

"Garage." Kurt muttered simply as he felt himself slipping away.

"Hmmm." Dave sounded mesmorized by something, but Kurt didn't bother to look up to see what it was. The next thing that Kurt heard was, "Az would love this movie."

Kurt lifted up his head and looked over to see the credits rolling across the screen.

"Okay, Kurt," Dave sighed and prodded Kurt who was still laying his head in his lap, "I have to go so it's wake up time."

Kurt moaned and burried his head in Dave's lap. "Tired, not getting up."

"There's only one reason for your head to be that close to my crotch." That got Kurt up, but he still leant against Dave's shoulder groggily. "Now, if I stand up you'll fall on your face."

"Then don't get up." Kurt mumbled. "I need sleep."

"Okay, fine." Dave slipped an arm under Kurt's knees and another under his torso and lifted him up bridal style.

"David!" Kurt squeaked, now wide awake. "Put me down!"

"I'm just taking you to your room." Dave laughed, "Calm down."

Kurt relaxed in his arms a little as he was carried to his bedroom and set on his bed. "Thanks." Kurt yawned as he snuggled into the comfortable bed.

"Yup." Dave pulled the covers over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Good night, Kurt."

Kurt was asleep even before Dave turned out the lights and watched his sleeping boyfriend for a few moments before leaving for home.

xXx

Kurt wondered into the bathroom and opened medicine cabinet to get his meds. They weren't in their usual place to the right. Kurt shifted through the various bottles of pills and hair and skin care products; his pills weren't there.

"Finn!" He yelled then ran into the kitchen where his brother was innocently eating breakfast with Burt and Carole.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn smiled. Kurt hated to ruin his good mood by calling him out in front of their parents, but those pills were kinda important.

"Finn," Kurt put his hands on his hips, "did you take the orange pill bottle from the bathroom?"

Burt immediately looked worried. Finn tried to act innocent, "No, did you check your room?"

"Don't lie to me, Finn." Kurt glared, "You were digging through the medicine cabinet the other night, did you take the pills?"

"What?" Carole joined in, "Why were you going through there?"

"Why do you care?" Finn was suddenly very grumpy and slouched down in his seat.

"I need those pills, Finn." Kurt crossed his arms.

"What? Are you addicted?" Finn sneered.

"What has been wrong with you lately?" Carole asked.

"Nothing!" Finn stood up with enough force to knock his chair over.

"You pushed Rachel down," Carole shook her head, "you yelled at us, you have been talking back and acting out. I'm worried about you, Finn."

"No, you're worried about Kurt." Finn said loudly, "You're always worried about him, who cares about me and what I'm... You don't care about me so stop pretending!"

"Finn-" Carole said pleadingly.

"No," Finn narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to talk to any of you. Just leave me alone and worry about your favorite son." With that, he stormed out of the house.

"Kurt," Burt said calmly, "I'll get you more pills today."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Carole looked like she was about to cry.

"No," Kurt grabbed his bag, "let me."

Carole surprisingly didn't follow him out. Kurt found Finn in the driver seat of the Navigator on the verge of tears and got into the passenger seat.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you." Finn muttered, staring straight out the windshield.

"I didn't give you the option." Kurt sassed, "You really upset Carole."

"I'm sorry I can't be the perfect son like you." Finn growled.

Kurt did a double take, "Perfect son? That's always been you, I promise. I mean, no one dreams of having a gay son while almost everyone wants a kid who's quarterback of the football team and most popular boy in school. You're the jackpot of sons, I'm the weird accident that makes family dinners awkward."

"Then why do the ignore me?" Finn seemed to be cooling down. "Why don't they care?"

"They do care, Finn." Kurt put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, "Otherwise they wouldn't be so concerned about your behavior lately."

"I guess so." Finn admitted, "At least I beat the gay son."

"Wow, thanks, Finn." Kurt said sarcastically, "So, I'm still driving, right?"

Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I've been taking steroids." He blurted out.

Somehow, Kurt had seen that coming.

xXx

A/N: Yeah, I made it a little obvious :P Whatevs, I think I'll start the next chapter as long as I'm not inturrupted by little kids again. WHY DO THEY LOVE ME? Okay, review please? 


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Kurt knew what he had just heard and he had suspected it, but he couldn't really process it. "Why?"

Finn shrugged. "For muscles."

"But, you know what it's been doing to you right?" Kurt asked wide-eyed. "That's why you're so angry all of the time, why you pushed Rachel down. Where did you even find them?"

"Blaine." Finn looked guilty for snitching.

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped.

"I caught him taking them and he convinced me not to tell on him and then got me to take them, too." Finn admitted.

"Oh," Kurt felt bad, it was his fault that Blaine even knew Finn. "I thought he was a little bit smarter than that."

"He never told me about the side effects." Finn sighed. "I just feel so angry all of the time and..."

Kurt nodded then asked, "Why did you take my pills?"

"To pay for more." Finn said, "Blaine got cut off when his mom found out what he was doing and so we had to come up with money a different way so..."

"You took Carole's Vikodin, didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Finn said, ashamed. "They are worth a lot."

"Do you still have my pills, Finn?" Kurt wondered.

"No," Finn shook his head, "I gave them to Blaine, he knows where to sell them."

Kurt knew that he would have to confront Blaine later. His father might have trouble getting some more pills because of laws limiting how many you could buy per month and 'my brother sold them to buy steroids' wasn't the best excuse. "So you have been dealing drugs?" Kurt thought it sounded funny. The words 'Finn' and 'Drug dealer' didn't belong in the same sentence together unless 'isn't a' was put in between them.

Finn's eyes got wide, "No!"

"Finn," Kurt gave him a sympathetic look, "selling pills makes you a dealer."

"B-but I..." Finn looked devistated.

"You just have to stop, Finn." Kurt told him, "I know it might be hard, but you don't want to be like..."

"Like...?" Finn pushed. Kurt didn't answer, "Like who, Kurt? My dad?"

"Yes, your dad." Kurt felt bad for bringing that up. He wouldn't have wanted someone to bring up his dead mother in a disrespectful manner like that. "I'm worried about you, Finn. What if steroids are just a gateway drug?"

"I'm not going to do any real drugs, Kurt." Finn glared at the steering wheel.

"Steroids are a real drug, Finn!" Kurt looked over at his brother pleadingly, "You have to stop."

"But..." Finn looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes, "I won't be strong anymore. I'll look fat again."

"Finn," Kurt sighed, "you looked great, but if you keep this up any longer it will be too late to go back to that. Your skin isn't as flexible as you think. If you get too big it'll just turn into flab when you quit."

"Then I wont quit." Finn said, "Why should I?"

Kurt thought for a second, "They're dangerous, you'll turn into a girl, acne, high blood pressure, you could go bald, your agression, and you could have a heart attack." Finn looked taken aback, but Kurt wasn't done. "And you could get HIV if you share a needle with Blaine considering his boyfriend sleeps around enough." Oops, remember Kurt, you're not mad at Sebastion!

"I thought only gay people got HIV." Finn said, still shocked.

"Nope." Kurt shook his head wondering where Finn got his information. "And do you know how expensive it is to get actual man-boobs removed?"

"I thought that turning into a girl was just a myth." Finn said as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"It happens." Kurt shrugged. "So you can choose to quit now and go back almost to normal or you can wait until it's too late."

"I want to, but..." Finn shook his head. "What if I look like I used to?"

"That would be a blessing, Finn, trust me." Kurt assured him, "Rachel loved you that way and now she's... afraid of you."

Finn nodded, "You're right. I'm... I'm gonna try, I promise, Kurt."

"Good," Kurt smiled half heartedly, "but you need to talk to dad and Carole. You need support."

"I will get support." Finn swore, "And I'm sorry for yelling at you and stealing those meds."

"It's okay, Finn." Kurt assured him.

Finn opened the door to get out then froze, "Oh, and one more thing." he looked over at Kurt innocently, "I hid the steroids in your room."

xXx

Kurt had just calmed down from his screaming match with (or more likely at) Finn when he ran into Blaine. "We need to talk." Kurt said.

"Okay." Blaine seemed fair tempered today and like his old dapper self.

Kurt led Blaine into an empty classroom. He didn't think that Blaine would want anyone overhearing their conversation. "I need the pills that Finn gave you, back."

"W-what?" Blaine looked shocked, "I don't know what you're-"

"Blaine, please don't make me tell you what I know." Kurt pleaded, "While I thoroughly disapprove of what you are doing, it's your choice. Just give me the pills back and I'll leave you alone."

Blaine's look of bewildered innocence turned into one of anger, "No."

"Blaine, I really need those pills." Kurt was getting tired of people not cooperating with him.

"What are you willing to give me for them?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you want?" Kurt asked, hoping that it was money he was talking about.

"Hmmm..." Blaine shook his head, "It's not money I want, Kurt." He sang.

Kurt took a step back, he should have seen this coming. You don't just lock yourself in a room with a steroid abuser then ask him to give you his only sorce of funding for those steroids. "How about you give me those pills and I don't report you to Mr. Figgins?"

"Then I'll report Finn." Blaine crossed his arms and smiled proudly. Finn couldn't get in trouble, he had enough problems already. Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and Kurt realized that he was cornered against a wall, "I have a much better idea that will make you both happy." He growled.

"B-Blaine," Kurt said nervously, "get away from me or I'll..."

"You'll what, Kurt?" Blaine sneered, "I'm stronger than you." And that's when Kurt broke his nose with the palm of his hand.

While Blaine was cursing about his nose, Kurt made a run for the hallway and bumped into Azimio. Azimio looked down at him and any anger on his face before turned into relief, "Ah, just the gay kid I was looking for." Clearly the universe was out to get him.

"What do you want, Azimio?" Kurt sighed looking nervously behind him in case Blaine decided to get his revenge.

"My best friend back." Azimio shrugged.

"So why are you talking to me then?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Azimio looked around as if he was worried that someone would see him talking to Kurt. "he really likes you and if you hate me then he won't be too fond of me. It's some kind of boyfriend thing, I think. It's like he puts hos before bros"

Did he just call him a ho? "Fine, I'll just tell him that we're best friends and then he'll like you again." Kurt rolled his eyes at the petty problem.

"He'll know it's a lie." Azimio insisted. "I need to do something to make up for the bullying."

"Okay," Kurt said, getting an idea. "Go into Mr. Kind's room and if there is a boy in there with a bloody nose, steal his backpack and give it to me after school."

"What if he's not there?" Azimio questioned.

"Then hunt him down." Kurt said and turned on his heel to go to his locker, leaving Azimio eager to prove himself. What a good friend.

Dave was waiting by Kurt's locker and Kurt was relieved to see him.

"Hey." Dave said as he enveloped Kurt in a hug.

"Hey." Kurt sighed as he snuggled into Dave's arms. It was only eight in the morning and he was already exhausted especially with all of the craziness that had already ensued.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Dave noticed everything.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "but I've had a busy morning."

"What happened?" Dave pried.

"Finn and Blaine happened, then Azimio happened." Kurt muttered into Dave's horrible letterman.

"Start with Finn and Blaine, I'm a little terrified to hear the Azimio part." Dave said.

"Well I got mad at Finn this morning then he got mad at me and Carole then I talked to him then he told me-"

"Okay, you get really confusing when you talk that fast," Dave chuckled, "what did he tell you?"

Kurt burried his head further into the letterman. "That he's been abusing steroids. Blaine gave them to him."

"Oh." Dave sounded only slightly shocked, Kurt knew that he was holding something back.

"What?" Kurt asked. "You know something."

"It's just..." Kurt pulled back to look at his nervous boyfriend, "I've been there and it's not easy." He confided.

"Oh." Kurt lept back into Dave's arms and burried his face in his jacket once again, "I'm sorry Dave."

"It's okay," Dave ruffled his hair, "my dad helped me off them."

"Could you maybe help Finn and Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Finn, yes, but I am not doing anything for Blaine." Dave said coldly.

"But that's not who he really is, Dave." Kurt looked up into David's eyes. "It's those stupid steroids that are making him act that way."

Dave didn't reply for a few seconds then, "What happened this morning with Blaine?"

"I confronted him-"

"In a deserted room no doubt?" Kurt blushed, Dave knew him too well and they had only been together for a week. "You have a thing for doing dangerous stuff like that."

"Yes, in an empty classroom." Kurt continued, "And we talked and I hit him in the nose and ran away."

Dave let out a loud laugh that startled Kurt a little, "I wish I could have seen that."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued again, "Then I ran into Azimio who told me that he wanted to be your friend again so he had to be my friend in order for that to happen. So I sent him on a mission."

"And that was...?" Dave raised an amused eyebrow.

"To steal Blaine's backpack." Kurt replied, "I need something out of it."

"What is that may I ask?" Dave wondered.

Kurt didn't really know what to tell him, "Nothing important." He lied.

"Okay." Dave knew that he was lying, but moved on. "Well you know Azimio has the hots for your black friend, right?"

Kurt perked up, "Really?" He pulled away again to look excitedly at Dave.

"He says that she is the only girl he's ever loved." Dave said mockingly, "Of course I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he ignored me for three months he deserves to be mocked."

"This is great!" Kurt squealed then got serious, "Unless he's still a jerk."

"Oh, he's a romantic at heart." Dave insisted, "He's only mean when he's around other mean people, but we'll fix that."

"Then Mercedes had better go shopping," Kurt smiled and bounced around, "because she's going to get herself a boyfriend!"

xXx

A/N: Heheheheheheh, Mercedes has a potential suitor! More drama next chapter :) Sorry for making Blaine a meany pants to all you Blaine lovers, but everything will work out, I promise! Also, I've officially written more in this than I've written in my novel... grrrrr...! Reviews? 


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt had sat beside Finn as he calmly told their parents about his steroid use. He got upset a couple times when Carole started crying and he yelled at Burt for mentioning his father. They made Finn tell them where he had hid the steroids and then retrieved them from the air vent in Kurt's room.

"Why was it in Kurt's room?" Carole asked only slightly amused.

"Well, I thought maybe if you found them in there you'd think he was trying to get a gender change." Finn shrugged.

"Honey," Carole shook her head, "I don't think he's big enough to have beem taking steroids."

Kurt held up his head, "I'm plenty big enough." He insisted and crossed his arms.

"Sure you are, kid." Burt said sarcastically.

"I have to go to the mall with Mercedes." Kurt stood up and gave Finn a hug, "Good luck." He whispered in his ear.

"Be careful." Burt called after him, then turned his focus back to Finn. Kurt was glad that his brother had finally agreed to talk to them. When he had gotten home from his radiation therapy that day, Finn was mad and insisted that he didn't need help, but Kurt had calmed him down about two broken vases later.

Mercedes picked Kurt up and drove them to the mall. Dave had talked to Azimio when he had met Kurt after school to give him Blaine's backpack. Dave had convinced Azimio to go with him to the mall that afternoon so that they could 'hang out', it was actually code for 'stalk your soul mate'. Apparently Dave had experience with stalking, but refused too tell Kurt who he stalked.

"So, why are you so eager to make me buy new clothes?" Mercedes asked on the way to the mall.

"Just in case." Kurt smiled omniously, "Maybe someone will ask you out and don't you want to look perfect when he does?"

"You said I looked perfect all the time." Mercedes pointed out.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted, "but you're gonna look more than perfect after this."

"Okay, sure, whatever." Mercedes chuckled as she pulled into a parking space. "Let's go squander all of my allowance."

"I've been waiting all week to hear you say those words, Mercedes Jones." Kurt smiled and jumped out of the car.

"Thank God that glee was cancelled or we wouldn't have enough time." Mercedes said. "We have four hours until nine."

"Still not enough time." Kurt groaned. "We'll have to skip dinner!"

"Oh, hell no!" Mercedes insisted as she linked an arm through Kurt's, "We are not skipping the third most important meal of the day!"

"You do realize that that makes it the least important meal of the day, right?" Kurt wondered.

"It's still important." Mercedes insisted as she tugged him towards the entrance.

It took two hours just to find one outfit. Kurt had to make sure that she had the perfect thing to wear for her first date with Azimio.

"Food time!" Mercedes announced as they left the store with he new out fit.

"Fine, fine." Kurt sighed. He was glad to have a chance to sit down. Just climbing up stairs made him out of breath. Dr. Benson had warned him that he would have breathing problems, but it was better than having the headaches that came along with the Leukemia being in his brain. He'd take a chest tumor over a brain tumor any day.

Kurt settled into a chair as Mercedes went to get herself some food. Kurt wasn't hungry, he attributed it to his anxiety from how the talk with Finn was going at the moment.

"You need to eat, Kurt." Mercedes said as she pushed a slice of pizza in front of him, "You didn't eat at lunch and I know you have to be starving after all that shopping."

"Really, 'Cedes, I'm not hungry." Kurt pushed the pizza away.

Before Mercedes could protest again someone say, "Oh, hey Mercedes."

They looked up to see Azimio staring at her nervously with Dave standing behind him, smiling at Kurt.

"If you're here to slushy me at least let us go somewhere where no one will see." Mercedes moaned.

"What?" Azimio blinked, "Why would I-"

"Don't worry Mercedes." Dave dragged a chair closer to Kurt then sat down in it, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "We just wanted to say hi. You gonna eat that pizza, Kurt?"

"Go for it." Kurt chuckled and his boyfriend obliged.

"Fine, then." Mercedes gave Kurt a look that clearly meant 'you're never going to hear the end of this Kurt Hummel!'. "You gonna sit?" She raised an eyebrow at Azimio who slowly sat in a chair next to Dave.

Mercedes felt slightly betrayed by Kurt who ignored her to cuddle with his boyfriend leaving her to sit in awkward silence with Azimio.

"So, uh..." Mercedes was shocked as Azimio tried to talk to her, "I was wondering if you would like to... be my partner in the science project."

"Oh," That was an odd thing to just ask, "I guess so," She didn't want to upset Kurt by bitching out his boyfriend's best friend. "I really don't have any good friends in science anyways."

"Okay." Azimio seemed a little too pleased.

There was another awkward silence. "Those two are getting way too cozy." Mercedes said as she looked at her best friend and his boyfriend. They had been kissing a little too long.

Azimio chuckled, "Yeah, they're always doing that in the hallway, too."

Kurt and Dave didn't seem to hear them as they kept kissing. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Is it wrong to enjoy watching that?"

"I don't know..." Azimio stared and tilted his head to one side, "It's kinda hot... But weird."

"Yeah." Mercedes sighed.

Kurt opened an eye and noticed them staring then quickly pulled back, "Okay, enough of that."

"Aw." Mercedes giggled, "That was too adorable."

"Weirdo." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I have to agree." Dave said leaning in to kiss Kurt again, but he froze halfway, "Your nose is bleeding."

"What?" Kurt held a hand to his nose then pulled it away to stare at the blood on his hand. This was another symtom that Dr. Benson had told him about. Part of him wondered if it was karma getting back at him for hitting Blaine. He mentally reminded karma that it was self defense.

"Here." Dave grabbed some napkins and held them to Kurt's nose to soak up the blood.

"Thanks." Kurt sighed.

"That was weird." Azimio said, "No one even hit him."

"It must be the dry air." Mercedes decided. "Aw, you got some on your shirt."

"I hope that washes out." Kurt gasped.

Dave pulled the napkins away, "I think it stopped."

"I'll take Kurt to wash up." Mercedes stood up, "I would let Dave do it, but who knows what you two would do alone in a bathroom!"

"I'd like to know." Dave said flirtatiously.

Kurt gave him a teasing smile as Mercedes tugged him away, "You two go at it like two cats in heat." She commented.

"We haven't even had sex." Kurt insisted, "I want to wait."

"Does he?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow as she pushed open the door to the girls' room.

Kurt didn't like that question. His first relationship was ruined because he didn't put out and he didn't want that to be the same case here. "I don't know Mercedes, but I'm more than just a sex buddy to him." He glared at himsellf in the mirror and washed away the dried blood.

"Sorry, Kurt." Mercedes sighed, "I don't want that to be what your relationship is about and I'm sure that it's about more than sex."

"It is." Kurt pouted.

"I know, Boo." Mercedes gave him a quick hug. "Sorry, I brought that up, I know you're still upset about Blaine."

"I'm not upset about Blaine." Kurt denied. "I don't care about him anymore, now he can sleep around and not worry about getting caught by his borfriend."

Mercedes nodded, "You're better with Dave anyways, at least he cuddles."

"And he's an awesome kisser." Kurt agreed. He could have sworn he heard someone high five outside but when they left the restroom Dave and Azimio were the only two out there and Dave was nonchalantly counting as Azimio did push ups.

"One hundred fifty, one hun- oh," Dave looked up feigning surprise at the appearence of his boyfriend, "I didn't know that you were in that girls bathroom."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Sure you didn't."

Azimio jumped to his feet and flexed his arms, "Yeah, I did one hundred and fifty one pushups." He said and suavly leaned up against a wall as he looked down at Mercedes. "I can do more if you want to see."

Mercedes giggled a little, "I'm fine, thanks."

"We only have an hour and a half until nine!" Kurt gasped as he checked his phone.

"Maybe we should come with you two." David said quickly, "We could carry your... bag."

"Well, we're almost-" Mercedes started.

"That's a great idea!" Kurt inturrupted then looped his arm through David's, hurried ahead, and left Mercedes with Azimio again.

"That boy is so gonna get it when we get to the car." Mercedes growled.

"So is Dave." Azimio nodded, "What were you thinking?"

"Freeze out?" Mercedes suggested.

"That would just give them more time to talk about each other." Azimio pointed out.

"Or text each other," Mercedes agreed, "that boy has been glued to his phone all week."

"How about we ditch them?" Azimio asked. "I know this really cool place where we can get some kick ass ice cream."

"As much as I hate it when people use the word 'ass' in the same sentence as 'ice cream', I'm in." They snuck away while Kurt and Dave were talking cute to each other and took Mercedes' car. "Kurt can ride home with his boyfriend." Mercedes insisted.

Azimio gave the directions to the ice cream place and Mercedes followed them.

Halfway there Mercedes yelled, "Slug bug!" And punched Azimio in the arm.

"Ow," Azimio rubbed his sore upper arm. "What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry," Mercedes grinned, "Me and Kurt like to slug bug each other and see if we can leave bruises."

"I'm afraid that you're in an abusive relationship." Azimio said with feigned concern.

"Actually," Mercedes giggled, "I think it's the other way around, you should look at Kurt's arm right now. The distraction of having a new boyfriend keeps him from noticing the Beetles before me. I think I liike you, you didn't correct my grammer when I said 'me and Kurt' like Kurt always does."

"Does that make me awesome?" Azimio asked eagerly.

Mercedes giggled again, "Of course."

"Guess what?" Azimio said, suddenly excited.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Slug bug!" He tapped Mercedes lightly on the shoulder.

"Did you really just slug bug me as if you were afraid to hit me?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a gentleman, I don't hit little ladies such as yourself." Azimio assured her. "It's not how I was raised. There it is."

Mercedes parked at the ice cream place. It looked too small to be a buisness and a little run down, but it was fairly buisy. Mercedes didn't even notice that Azimio had gotten out of the car until he had opened the door for her. "Ma'am?" He said as he held out a hand to help her down. Mercedes was afraid that he might see her blush as she accepted his hand and stepped out of the car.

"It looks pretty popular." Mercedes observed as she watched children, teens, and adults alike enjoy their ice cream. "Me and Kurt always go to the ice cream place down the street from my house."

"This place will put that place to shame." Azimio promised, "Me and David always came here back in the day. It's all on me by the way."

"Oh, I can pay for myself." Mercedes insisted.

"No," Azimio pulled out his wallet, "I'll pay. It's not entirely selfless, I get a free ice cream in three more purchases."

Mercedes smiled, "Well then who am I to decline such an offer?"

They ordered and had to sit at one of the tables outside due to the fact that there were no tables inside the tiny parlor. They ate ice cream and talked about how annoying it was when Kurt and Dave went all gaga over each other and ignored them. Possibly getting bitched out by Kurt the next day was so worth getting to know Azimio. He wasn't the shallow, obnoxious, jerk that she always thought he was. He was sweet and caring and very, very, handsome.

Azimio couldn't believe that he was finally on an almost date with Mercedes. He had liked her ever since the first grade when he put glue on her chair. He was extremely thankful that she seemed not to care about the tourture that he had once put her and her friends though. She was finally seeing who he really was and Azimio suddenly knew exactly how his best friend felt about Kurt.

xXx

"Where'd they go?" Kurt asked Dave as he realized that their friends were gone.

"I do believe that we lost them over an hour ago Kurt." Dave chuckled, "Where you really that lost in my eyes?" He teased.

"I hope this means that Mercedes is no longer single." Kurt said excitedly. "I'm tire of having to tell her everything that happens between us via text, it's exhausting." Speaking of exhausting, he really needed a nap.

"Tired?" Dave grinned. Kurt nodded and sat down on a bench. "Come on, Kurt." Dave sighed and picked Kurt up bridal style. "I think it's time for bed again and it's only eight thirty."

"I know." Kurt burried his head in Dave's letterman clad chest. "Why do you always wear this stupid jacket?"

"Stupid?" Dave pretended to be offended then gave Kurt a lecture on school pride all the way to the car even though he knew that Kurt was asleep before they even got out of the mall.

xXx

A/N: Awwww, Mercedes and Azimio are in loooooove! But will they act on their feelings? Reviewz! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So three updates in one day? And NASCAR day no less! You people had better love me!

xXx

Kurt settled onto the radiation therapy table for his third day of radiation. Dr. Benson had been telling him that he'd probably never have to worry about chest hair and so he was in a good mood. The radiation therapists did their thing then left so that the radiation therapy could start. He had been told that his tumor was practically gone, so his radiation treatment was practically over. Unfortunately, chemo would start in only a couple of days and he wasn't ready to lose his hair. His father had taken him hat shopping earlier that week so he could prolong the inevitable. Telling his friends. They would know that something was up the second that they saw his hair and he wanted to tell them himself.

Carole and Burt had been working since Wednesday to keep Finn away from Blaine and had gotten rid of the steroids. Finn was very low self esteem at the time and still extremely agressive if you were to pester him. Kurt had tried to get Blaine to stop taking them as well and despite the fact that he had promised to stop taking them, Kurt was worried that he wouldn't even try.

"David, you have to help him." Kurt had pleaded his boyfriend after school the day before. "He's going to kill himself if he keeps this up."

"I don't like him, Kurt." Dave grumbled, "It's his problem."

"But he needs support!" Kurt crossed his arms. "His parents don't know any other way to help him than rehab and no one knows where he's getting them from."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have any help and I'm just fine." Dave insisted.

"But you're stronger than him." Kurt assured him, "If you won't help him then I will go and help him by myself."

"I don't think he'd let you." Dave said, "He hardly let you talk to him today and that promise was bogus."

"That's why he needs our help." Kurt pointed out, "We're helping Finn so why shouldn't we help Blaine?"

"Fine, Kurt." Dave sighed then gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead, "But if he hurts you, I'll let the steroids kill him."

Kurt closed his eyes and stayed very still. He didn't know whether it was the radiation or the cancer, but something was taking it's toll on him. He was easily exhausted and was forced to sit out during glee and P.E. that day. He didn't know whether or not Mr. Schue knew that he was sick. Mr. Figgins knew and had told any of the teachers that required the information. He might have overlooked Mr. Schue, but he knew that his glee director would know soon considering how much gossip happened in the teachers' lounge.

Mercedes had announced to Kurt that she liked Azimio, that morning. She hadn't talked to him since Wednesday and begged Kurt to invite Dave and Azimio to go somewhere with him. They decided that another mall trip was in order.

"Stay awake, Kurt." Dr. Benson warned him over the intercom. He had fallen asleep the day before and rolled over, causing himself to fall off the table. Luckily, he didn't get very much radiation anywhere that it didn't belong.

"Okay." Kurt shook his head a tiny bit, careful not to move too much.

"This is your last radiation treatment, be a little happier." Dr. Benson said cheerfully.

"I'll only get upset again when I start chemo on Monday." Kurt told her.

"Don't worry about that," Dr. Benson said, "I'll be there."

"Good." Kurt sighed. He trusted Dr. Benson with his life at the moment. He had to.

xXx

"Three days." Carole stuck a gold star sticker to Finn's forehead.

"I'm doing good, right?" Finn grinned. He must have just talked to Rachel to be in such a good mood. She went out of her way to give him complements and praise, but she only talked to him on the phone out of fear that he might get angry again. They were lucky that the steroids weren't addictive, just the effect they had on someone's body was. Kurt had made Finn look at pictures of steroid users that had developed breasts and he was mortified.

"You mean 'doing well', Finn." Kurt corrected. "And you're doing very well."

"How is Blaine?" Carole asked.

"We're still trying to get to him." Kurt said, "He won't look at the pictures of men with boobs so it's a little tough."

Carole sighed, "I hope he comes around."

"Yeah," Kurt had just got back from his very last radiation treatment and needed a nap. "I'm going to sleep." He yawned.

"But it's twelve o'clock." Finn pointed out.

"Your point?" Kurt raised a tired eyebrow.

"It's lunch time," Finn said, "mom was going to let me make us lunch. She said it was some kind of 'alternative activity'."

"I'm really tired though, Finn." Kurt insisted.

"What? Do you think I just suck at cooking." Finn was starting to get irritated.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant, honey." Carole tried to calm him down.

Finn glared at the floor, "Yes, it is."

"No, Finn," Kurt started to panic. "I just thought that maybe you could wake me up for lunch. If I go to sleep now I'll get hungry so I can eat more later. It's like when you wake up for breakfast and you're really, really, hungry. You, see?"

"Oh." Finn seemed to buy it. Kurt was so lucky that he knew how to trick Finn and avoid any yelling or throwing of objects. "Then go on. I'll start cooking."

Carole gave a quiet sigh of relief and lead Finn into the kitchen to start lunch. Kurt decided to sleep on the couch and was unconsious the second he laid down.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." Kurt groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Finn holding out a plate.

"Is this my food then?" Kurt managed a smile to Finn as he slowly sat up.

"Yup." Finn handed him the plate. "Eat up."

Kurt looked down at the food and felt nauseous, but not because the food looked or smelled gross. He really wasn't hungry, but if he didn't eat then Finn would get upset again.

"Mom and Burt are in the kitchen." Finn said.

"I'd better join them then." Kurt said, knowing that if he stayed on the couch he'd fall back to sleep.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Burt asked as Kurt entered the kitchen followed by Finn. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," Kurt tried to smile again as he faught the urge to throw up. "I just woke up."

"Eat!" Finn enthused as Kurt sat at the table.

"It's really good actually." Carole said, genuinely impressed.

"You should cook more often, son." Burt told the now-beaming Finn.

Kurt never thought that Finn would ever be able to cook anything without starting some kind of fire even if it was just in the microwave. He remembered the day that Finn had decided to put his cereal in the microvave, metal spoon and all. Finn had thought that the world was ending and ran to hide in his room.

Kurt forced himself to take a bite of whatever it was. His vision was blurred and he wasn't quite sure, but it did taste pretty good going down, unfortunately it burned his throat coming back up a few seconds later. He wasn't sure what happened after he puked because he passed out before anyone could react.

Kurt had expected to wake up to an angry Finn, but instead he looked more devistated and concerned.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard his dad say, "Are you okay?"

He was still laying on the kitchen floor, he must have woken up when he fell out of his chair. He felt himself drift back to sleep, making sure to say, "Wrap that up, it's really good, Finn." and catching the excited look on Finn's face just before letting go and falling asleep.

xXx

"Kurt." Someone poked his forehead. "Kuuuuurt!"

Kurt opened his eyes to see Mercedes staring down at him. His father must have carried him to his room after he fell asleep.

"You have been sleeping since yesterday." Mercedes told him, "It's almost eight and I've been promised another mall day!"

"I've been asleep for twenty hours?" Kurt sat bolt upright and looked over at his clock to confirm his findings.

"Yeah," Mercedes threw herself onto his bed. "so get up sleepy-head. I need to get something sexy enough to allure my new male suitor."

"Oh, yeah." Kurt had wanted to get in one last shopping trip before chemo came along and ruined everything. "Let me get ready."

"Okay." Mercedes skipped out the door and Kurt started getting ready. He didn't feel sick or tired anymore, in fact, he was starving.

"I need food, Mercedes." Kurt said as he entered the kitchen.

"Food court first then?" Mercedes suggested.

"Yes, please!" Kurt nodded then hurried Mercedes out to her car.

"The others are just going to meet us there." Mercedes told him. "Artie's coming so that Quinn can use his van and Puck's coming because he's the only one who knows how to drive it."

"And Finn is coming because Rachel wants to see him." Kurt rolled his eyes, "We might as well have invited everyone."

"Oh," Mercedes gave Kurt a huge smile, "Blaine is coming because he needs an 'alternative activity'."

Kurt was slightly shocked, what had made Blaine decide to quit? "Really?"

"Yeah." Mercedes nodded, "I saw the whole thing, he called last night to talk to you and ended up talking to Carole for two hours. She told him about how she was helping Finn quit and he jumped on the bandwagon and she suggested that he come with us today. We've decided to go to his house this week and flush his stash."

"That's awesome." Kurt felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"One more thing," Mercedes said, "we planned a little something for them."

xXx

Rory watched as Mercedes gave him 'the signal' and pressed the play button on the boom box that Sam had brought and the music started.

"What's going on?" Finn asked. He looked over to Kurt who was eating as fast as humanly possible and didn't even notice.

"Oh," Blaine blinked, "they're gonna sing."

Rachel smiled at them and said, "This is for you two."

Rachel strutted up to the front of the cafeteria and sang:

"Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live? Can you take what you need but take less than you give? Could you close everyday without the glory and fame? Could you hold your head high when no one knows your name? That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say."

Puck sang after her:

"We say goodbye but never let go We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda man Who will never look back, never look down and never let go."

Rachel took lead again:

""an you lose everything, you ever had planned? Can you sit down again and play another hand? Could you risk everything for the chance of being alone? Under pressure find the grace or would you come undone? That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say?"

Sam sang next:

"We say goodbye, but never let go We live, we die 'cause you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda man Who will never look back, never look down and never let go"

Everyone sang together (minus Finn and Blaine and Kurt):

Never let go, never let go, never let go Gotta take every chance to show that you're the kinda man Who will never look back, never look down and never let go We say goodbye but never let go We live, we die but you can't save every soul Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man Who will never look back, never look down and never let go Will never look back, never look down and never let go Never let go, never let go, never let go."

Kurt didn't know at what point in the song that he started shaking, but as it came to an end his mind went blank and, for the second time in two days, he fell onto the floor and blacked out.

xXx

A/N: Uhhhh ohhhhh! Reviews are my drug :) 


	14. Chapter 14

"Kurt?" Rachel looked down at Kurt who was on the floor shaking. His eyes weren't open and he wasn't saying anything back.

"He's having a seizure." Santana said calmly as if that kind of thing was normal.

"We see that," Mercedes glared at her, "what do we do?"

Santana knelt on the ground beside Kurt and pushed away the chair that Kurt had been sitting in so that he couldn't accidently hit it. She took off her jacket, rolled it up, and stuck it under his head then rolled him over onto his side tilting his head so that his airway could stay clear. She backed away and sat in a chair and just watched.

"Should we call 9-1-1?" Quinn asked as she wheeled over.

"It's not a medical emergency until it lasts five minutes." Santana said as she examined her nails, "But I guess it can't hurt."

Mercedes took out her cell phone immediately and called for an ambulence. The seizure lasted for almost two minutes before Kurt went still.

xXx

Kurt woke up in the hospital which was never a good sign. Dr. Benson stood over him with her comforting smile and waved as she saw his eyes open.

"Oh, Kurt," She chuckled, "I wish you could have seen how fast your father got here. I think it was a new record."

"Why am I here again?" Kurt groaned, "I'm spending all of next week here."

"Sorry," Dr. Benson sighed, "you can hang out with your friends soon, but you need to stay home for the rest of the day."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"You had a seizure." Dr. Benson told him, "Which means the Leukemia had probably spread to your brain."

"That's happy news to wake up to." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well," Dr. Benson said, "you can get dressed and go home now. Your friends are in the waiting room by the way and they take up too many chairs so feel free to take them with you."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, "thanks."

Kurt got dressed as quickly as he could and speed walked to the waiting room, anxious to get out of the hospital.

"Kurt are you-" Kurt walked right past Rachel as she tried to talk to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let's go." Kurt called back.

"Someone's eager to get home." The sound of his boyfriend's voice made him stop.

"David." Kurt smiled and lept into his arms.

"Thank God you are okay." He sighed and rested his head on Kurt's. "I was about to force that doctor to let me see you."

"It was only about thirty minutes." Santana rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit.

"Thanks for coming San." Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana replied, "I've been promised movies and pizza so let's go."

Kurt gave a questioning look to Burt who shrugged and pointed at Finn.

Finn nodded and said, "Blaine and I still need to have our 'alternative activity' for the day, so we're gonna chill at our place because you aren't supposed to leave."

"Thanks." Kurt was touched that they gave up their original plans so that they could include him.

"Let's go then." Burt said, "I'm sure that Kurt doesn't want to be here any longer than he has to."

xXx

Kurt was tired of sleeping and sitting down. He desperately needed something to do that involved moving, while watching the movies. "I'm going to make cookies." Kurt decided randomly after figiting through half of Chicago.

"I'm helping." Dave said, sounding strangely thankful for an excuse to leave.

"Was the movie that bad?" Kurt asked when they got to the kitchen.

"No," He said, "Brittany kept whispering stuff about penguins in my ear."

"Oh, creepy." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah." Dave nodded, "And what's your problem?"

"Can't sit still." Kurt searched for his ingredients in the cabinets. Normally he had to climb onto the counters to get things that were too high, but Dave was tall enough to reach everything.

"Is that it?" Dave asked as he retrieved the last ingredient.

"Yeah." Kurt started pouring flour in a bowl as Dave tried to juggle the eggs. "You're going to break one of those, be careful."

"Nuh uh." Dave said as he threw an egg over his head and caught it behind his back, "I am a born juggler."

"I see that." Kurt was only slightly impressed. It took a little more than egg juggling to impress him. "Okay, I need the eggs now."

"Can I break them?" He asked eagerly, "My mom never let me."

Kurt chuckled at his easily amused boyfriend, "Sure."

Kurt stepped aside so that Dave could crack the eggs and dump them into the bowl. They ended up fishing out a couple of shells, but for his first time he did pretty well.

Dave ended up taking over the entire operation as Kurt sat on the counter and watched.

"You know," Dave said as he mixed the batter. "all kinds of sexy things are supposed to happen while baking cookies."

"You're baking them for me," Kurt said, "that's pretty sexy."

"Oh, really?" Dave raised an eyebrow, "I'll stir slower then."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, I have to do something. I am restless."

"Auhg," Dave cried, "all sorts of nasty things just came to mind."

"Well tell your mind to get out of the gutter." Kurt said as he hopped down from the counter.

"Try this." Dave held out a spoon with batter on it and Kurt licked it off, "See? That was sexy."

"Me eating raw-" Kurt's eyes widened as he remembered that he wasn't supposed to eat anything raw, especially something with raw eggs in it. "Omigosh!" He rushed over to the sink and spat it out then rinsed out his mouth quickly.

"You could have just said you didn't like it." Dave said.

"No," Kurt shook his head and blushed a little, he must have seemed crazy. "it was good, but I'm not supposed to eat raw cookie dough anymore." Although, he had been cheating a little bit. He wasn't supposed to eat food that he didn't see get made or wasn't sure was totally safe and he had devourered anything in site that morning before the seisure.

"Why is that?" Dave asked as he ate some cookie dough.

"I could get sick." Kurt made sure to leave out the whole cancer part.

"That's just a myth." Dave waved a hand. "I've eaten pounds of this stuff and I'm still well."

"Yeah, well, my immune system doesn't exactly do it's job well enough." Kurt began to clean things up as Dave began putting the cookie dough on a pan.

"Why not?" Dave pried.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged, "Genetics, I guess."

"Your dad seems pretty healthy and I saw him eat some pretty questionable things in the short time I've known him." Dave informed him.

"My mom." Kurt corrected him.

"Oh." Dave got really quiet after that. A few minutes later, the first batch of cookies were in the oven and Dave went over to the sink and rinsed out his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well I can't have raw cookie dough in my mouth when I kiss you." He said then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him close.

"Yeah," Kurt said breathlessly, "I guess that's true."

Dave smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt. They kissed until they heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Burt standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I just..." He had a way of looking awkward and like he was going to kill Dave at the same time. "came to get some lunch. Which I will be eating in here." He narrowed his eyes at Dave, "I hope I'm not a bother."

"Of course not Mr. Hummel." Dave said politely and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the forehead before letting him go to check on his hijacked cookies.

Kurt sent an 'I'm going to get you for this' look to his father before continuing to tidy up the kitchen.

Kurt realized that he only had a few more days to keep his secret. He still had no desire for anyone to know, but he had to tell them. He didn't know how he was going to share the news, but he had a little more time to think it up.

Unfortunately, chemo would start the next day.

xXx

A/N: Ahh! The chemo is coming! Poor Kurt, his illness is starting to catch up with him. Okay, reviewz are nice. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, so this entire fic is challenging for me to write due to my lack of experience in practically every situation on here. I learned what I know about Leukemia from the internet and what I know about steroids from Health class and what I know about romance from books. So if this isn't realistic, I'm sorry! This is probably one of the most challenging chapters to write because it involves the chemo. Constructive critisism is welcome... Okay maybe I'm bluffing :P, it's not WELCOME, but I do appreciate anything that will help my writing.

xXx

Kurt had to miss school all week for his chemotherapy. He didn't know how he would explain why he was going to miss so much school to his friends, but they would all know very soon anyways.

Dr. Benson had him sit on a hospital bed in a private room as she looked for a vein in his arm to put the IV needle. He had felt anxious since his diagnosis and Carole had thought that he wasn't dealing with it properly because he didn't talk about it much. She had been trying to get him to get therapy because she thought he was traumatized or something. He just barely managed to convince her that he was perfectly fine and that she didn't need to worry about him.

"Ready, Kurt?" Dr. Benson asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. From what he read, chemo sucked. He really, really didn't want to do this. He just wanted to forget that he even had Leukemia and leave and go back to school and just let everything go back to normal. So he decided that that was what he wanted to do.

"I don't want to do this, Dr. Benson." He said, reaching for the IV needle.

Dr. Benson grabbed his hand before he could pull the needle out. "You have to sweetheart."

"No, I don't want to," Kurt shook his head and felt tears spring to his eyes, "I just want to go to school and I want everything back to the way it was."

"Kurt," Dr. Benson looked into his eyes, "you will die without this."

"I know," Kurt nodded, he was full on crying now. "and I don't care, I just want to leave."

Dr. Benson thought for a second, "Kurt, I'm going to go get your dad. Promise me that you will stay here and that you won't pull out your IV, you could bleed a lot if your blood is thin."

Kurt nodded silently and Dr. Benson disappeared and appeared a few minutes later with Burt behind her.

"She tells me that you refuse to have your chemo." Burt said.

Kurt nodded again.

"Well, I think you are." Burt insisted. "You already went through radiation, you're not giving up on me now, right?"

"No." Kurt sobbed, "I just don't want to do this. I want to leave."

"But you can't." Burt held one of Kurt's hands, "You have to do this or else you'll..."

"I'm going to die either way, dad." Kurt cried, "If I do this, it will just be slower and more painful."

"But, Kurt," Burt held back his own tears. Why was this happening to his little boy? "you will live if you do this, I promise."

"You promised mom, too." Kurt pointed out tearfully.

"Kurt." Burt's voice faltered and his tears were let free. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He didn't want to. He would never want to. But now he realized that if he stayed, he wouldn't be staying for himself, he would be staying for his father. That was the motivation he needed to finally say, "I'll do it."

xXx

The internet didn't overexagerate about how exhausted and nauteous chemo made you. Kurt never knew how tired you could get simply by sitting on a hospital bed for four hours.

Kurt had gotten home at around one o'clock and went straight to his room to take a nap. He woke up about an hour later and went into the bathroom to throw up and grab a razor then took it to his father.

"You used to do it for mom." Kurt said as he held the razor out to his father.

Burt sighed, "And you love your hair so much."

"It has to go sometime." Kurt said as he sat down in front of Burt and closed his eyes.

After about fifteen minutes Kurt was staring at himself in the mirror minus a head of hair. Burt walked over to stand behind him, "Now you're definately my son.' He joked and gave Kurt a comforting hug. "Four more days and then you have three weeks to recover." He promised.

"Or to worry about the next treatment." Kurt freed himself from the hug and went back to his room. He grabbed his phone off of his desk and texted Dave, 'I really want to see you after school, could you come over?'.

Kurt was just wondering if his medicine to keep him from getting sick was ever going to kick in when he got Dave's reply, 'Okay, I'm going to blow off glee club, it's no fun without you :('

Kurt smiled for the first time that day, 'That makes me feel so much better.'

'Are you sick?' Dave texted.

'Tired. I'll tell you about it when you get here.' Kurt took a deep breath. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to tell Dave, but after school that day, he broke his promise.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Dave asked as Kurt shut the door to his room. He was wearing a hat to avoid any confusion as to where his hair went.

"Where I was today." Kurt sat on his bed then patted the space beside him for Dave to sit. Dave sat down and looked curiously at Kurt who snuggled into his side. "I was getting chemotherapy." He said quietly.

"What? Like..." Dave seemed to be having a hard time processing this, "what cancer patients have?" Kurt nodded into his side, for once he was glad to have the familiar material of the letterman jacket to comfort him. "Why?"

"Because I have Leukemia." Kurt admitted.

"Oh." Dave whispered. They were still for a few minutes, then Dave laid back onto the bed pulling Kurt with him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in as close as possible and let Kurt burry his face in his shoulder. Kurt started to cry and Dave did his best to comfort him by rubbing his back and making 'shh'-ing noises. Somehow, the news made him feel like his world was falling apart. Kurt was dying and all that he could do was hold him.

xXx

A/N: Shooooort! I know. But I've updated five times today with barely any reviews so suck it up! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So, I lost my ipod, which I used to read fanfics and the reviews on my fanfics sooooooo I'm totally depressed because I loved that ipod like a best friend :P I'll try to find it later, now, it's UPDATE TIME!

xXx

Kurt didn't want to say goodbye to Dave that night. They had been laying on his bed talking for almost five hours, Kurt had drifted in and out of sleep and the last time he woke up, Dave had reluctantly told him that he had to go. A few kisses later, Kurt was alone again.

Burt came upstairs to announce that supper was ready and Kurt followed him sluggishly down the stairs. Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam, and Artie were all sitting at the table. Finn had decided to invite the boys over for a video game marathon.

"Hey, Kurt." Artie waved, "Where were you today, bro?"

Kurt shrugged weakly, "Sick."

Burt and Carole gave him concerned looks and he made a barely successful attempt to assure them that he was okay with a tired smile.

"Rachel was mad that your boyfriend didn't show up to glee today." Finn told him.

"Sorry," Kurt looked down at his plate, "I wanted to hang out with him so he skipped."

"You hung out with him for an awful long time," Puck waggled his eyebrows, "what did you two get up to in there?"

Kurt blushed and almost laughed as he saw his father's eyes widen. "We were talking." Kurt said.

"Uh-huh." Puck narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Cool hat." Sam said looking at Kurt's new hat that was covering up his new hairdo.

"Thanks." Kurt was suddenly aware that he was starving and blanked out anymore hat comments to eat his supper.

"Hungry much?" Mike chuckled.

Kurt stopped eating and blushed, "Stop staring and eat your food." He growled.

"Yeah, we don't want Kurt to eat it." Puck remarked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He hadn't eaten all day so he had an excuse! Plus, he had four hours of chemotherapy that morning and... a wave of nausea swept over him. "One second." Kurt stood up and quickly walked to the bathroom to expel his stomach's contents. At least he made it to the bathroom that time.

"Thank goodness you spared the floor this time." Carole's voice came from behind him as she knelt down to pat his back.

"Y-" He couldn't get an entire word out as he heaved again, "Why is this happening to me?" He moaned.

"I don't know, sweety." Carole said quietly.

Kurt's nausea slowly resided and he leaned into Carole's arms, accepting her embrace. Kurt tried to ignore the burning in his throat as he listened to Carole who was humming an unfamiliar tune. "I should brush my teeth." Kurt sighed after almost a minute.

Carole smiled, "Okay sweetheart."

Kurt got up and walked to the sink to brush his teeth. He looked like a mess. His hat was tilted to one side, he had bags under his eyes from staying up late worrying about his Leukemia, and he was unusually pale. "I can't wait until this week is over," Kurt mused. "I'm a mess."

Carole chuckled, "I'm sure it'll be over before you know it."

If only.

xXx

Thursday was the day that he told everyone. Finn had told the glee club that Kurt was really sick and had been throwing up and sleeping a lot. The glee club's motto had always been 'everything can be fixed if we sing about it!', and this time was no exception.

"Hey, Kurt." Rachel poked her head into Kurt's room where he was reading a Vogue magizine and trying to keep his eyes open. "Could you come downstairs for a minute? We have a surprise for you."

Kurt sighed and tossed the magizine aside, glad that he hadn't taken his hat off. When he tried to stand up, his legs refused to hold him and he stumbled back and sat on his bed again. "Can't the surprise come to me?" Kurt moaned.

"Well," Blaine's head appeared in the doorway, he seemed more normal than Kurt had seen him in weeks. "We won't all fit in here."

"We'll help you." Rachel and Blaine walked over to him and helped him up, leading him downstairs to the livingroom then sitting him down on the couch. Carole and Burt were at work and had told Kurt that he was supposed to look after Finn though Kurt knew that they had told Finn the same thing. Kurt could hardly stand at the moment, another side effect of the chemo. He knew that he just had one more day before he was given three weeks to recover. He had read that the dread of upcoming chemo treatments made the recovery time a horrible experience, too, so he decided not to think about it.

"We heard that you were really sick, boo." Mercedes said, "So, we decided to sing something for you."

"And I made you a card." Brittany said vacantly and handed him a folded piece of paper with 'I love you dolphin!' scrawled across it in glitter.

"Thank you Britt." Kurt smiled at the glitter soaked card. He had kept all of her cards, they way have looked like Martha Stewart threw up on them, but he loved every one of them.

Finn stood in the middle of everyone and began to sing while everyone else sang backup, "When you're weary, Feeling small, When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all."

All of the girls sang together, "I'm on your side, When times get rough, And friends just can't be found, Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down, Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down."

The girls sang backup as the boys came in, "When you're down and out, When you're on the street, When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you, I'll take your part, When darkness comes, And pain is all around, Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down, Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down."

The boys dropped out and the girls sang, "Sail on Silver Girl, Sail on by, Your time has come to shine, All your dreams are on their way."

Everyone sang the end together, "See how they shine, If you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind, Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind, Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind."

"Are you okay, Kurty?" Brittany asked wide-eyed.

Kurt realised that he was tearing up. "Yes, boo, I'm fine. They're happy tears."

Brittany sat beside him and gave him a hug, "Oh."

"Stop being such a girl, Hummel." Santana rolled her eyes. "It's just a song."

"Oh, Kurt is definately a man." Dave said coming foreward. Kurt hadn't seen him standing in the back. "Or else I wouldn't find him so damn attractive." He leaned down to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt wished that he hadn't seen the pained look on Blaine's face as he saw them kiss. Why did he feel so guilty? Blaine was the one that cheated on him. He shouldn't even care how Blaine feels, he should be mad.

"Ew!" Finn slapped his hands over his eyes.

"Can I wear your hat?" Brittany asked excitedly. Before Kurt could stop her, she had taken his hat off and perched it on her head. The room went silent.

"Oh. My. God." Mercedes gaped, "This had better be a fashion statement, Kurt!"

"You didn't tell me you shaved your head." Dave looked a little shocked as he ran a hand over Kurt's scalp.

"Because," Kurt grabbed his hat back from Brittany and pulled it back on his head, "it's horrible."

"Why did you shave it then?" Sam asked.

"Seriously, dude, are you planning on joining the military or something?" Puck wondered.

"No." Kurt resigned, he had to tell them. His time had run out and he didn't have much of a choice. "I had my dad cut it off." Kurt admitted.

Every gleek, other than Dave, started chattering, asking why Burt cut Kurt's hair.

Kurt shushed them then said, "Two weeks ago, I recieved news that my full blood count showed irregularities. I went in to get a bone marrow examination and they confirmed their suspisions that I have Leukemia."

They were silent again and Brittany whispered, "What's that?"

"It's cancer baby." Santana said sadly. It was weird to hear Santana sounding like she cared.

"Is Kurty gonna die?" Brittany's eyes filled with tears.

"We don't know." Kurt spoke up, "They caught it early."

"But," Finn said, "you're already so sick."

"It's just side effects from the chemo." Kurt informed him, "Tomorrow is my last day and then I go back in three weeks, but I'll get better when I'm not taking the chemo."

Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt and held him closely to his side.

"But then you will just get sick again." Quinn pointed out.

"I'm not sick, I'm just tired..." Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head on Dave's shoulder. "I'll be okay."

"But what if-" Tina started, but David inturrupted her.

"If Kurt says he's fine, we should trust him." Dave said, "But we need to let him sleep now."

Kurt's gaze drifted up to meet Dave's, "Oh, don't go all worried mother hen on me." he said, "Dad and Carole have that spot taken."

"Sorry," Dave chuckled, "but I'm making sure that you get some sleep, so bed time for you."

"I guess we should let you sleep." Tina sighed and pulled Mike along as she left with a wave goodbye.

Kurt knew that they would all treat him like his dad and Carole did, but at least he didn't have to lie to them. Slowly, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Everyone except for Dave who stayed by his side and Blaine who looked grimly at the floor.

"Blai-" Kurt began.

"It was the day you caught me with Sebastion, wasn't it?" Blaine said, not looking up.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"That letter you had," Blaine continued, "it was the one with your test results, you were going to show me and... you saw..." He shook his teary head. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. 'It's not your fault' was the first thing to come to mind, but it was Blaine's fault that he cheated on him. "It's okay." He said quietly.

"You should leave." David said coldly.

Blaine glared at him, "You first."

"Excuse me?" Dave stood up and gave his most menacing stare to the shorter boy. "I am his boyfriend."

"Dave don't!" Kurt's plea was ignored.

"Yeah?" Blaine was trying to seem taller, "Who did you have to threaten to get there?"

Kurt reached out to grab Dave's letterman jacket, but it was pulled out of reach as the much larger boy tackled Blaine. Kurt couldn't see everything, but he saw that Blaine was fighting just as hard as Dave. Kurt tried to get their attention by yelling at them, but boys just don't listen so he dived on top of David and pulled. It turns out, a one-hundred pound cancer patient doesn't have very much strength, but he got Dave's attention as he tugged on his letterman.

Dave had Blaine pinned when they finally stopped fighting. He slowly stood up and pulled Kurt to his feet after him. "come on, Kurt." He said calmly, as if nothing had happened. "Time for bed."

Kurt looked back to give an appologetic look to Blaine who was sporting a bloody nose. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he just felt so guilty.

xXx

A/N: So, while I was writing the last line of this chapter, my mom walked in with my ipod :D Okay, reviews are nice, so give me some! :P 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So, I got done mowing our ginormous(ish) yard and I wasn't gonna update, but I got to readin reviews and got excited for my next chapter :) so here it is!

xXx

Mercedes giggled quietly as she read a text from Azimio. 'If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents.' She quickly texted back, 'oh really now?' A few seconds later Azimio sent, 'I don't know which is prettier today, the water, the sky or your eyes.' Mercedes let out another series of giggles. 'Where do you get this stuff?' Mercedes wondered. 'Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here.'

Mercedes gave up on trying to change the conversation and just responded with a smiley face. She had been moping that morning, knowing that her best friend was stuck in the hospital getting chemo, but the second that she got home Azimio had texted her a pickup line and cheered her up.

The next time her phone rang she read the newest text, 'Would you like to accompany me to the ice rink next Saturday along with my best friend and his interestingly feminine boyfriend?' Was that him asking her on a date? 'Of course!' She texted back. 'Okay, I will pick you up at twelve next Saturday, milady.'

Mercedes burst into another fit of giggles as she fell backwards onto her bed. Her phone chirped and she looked down to see that she had gotten a text from Kurt, 'Girls' night at six-ish? I'm bored and haven't socialized in hours.' she quickly texted back 'Sure, boo, I'll be there.'

xXx

"Hey Kurty." Brittany pushed open Kurt's door followed by Santana, Quinn, and Sugar.

Kurt set down his magazine and took out his earbuds. "Hey, boo." He smiled. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard for support.

Eventually, Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina arrived bearing movies. Tina held up her over-watched copy of the Princess Bride, "I brought the movies so you guys can pay for the pizza this time, I just spent a fortune on eye makeup."

"Fine." Kurt rolled his eyes, "But we have to watch the movies up here, I can't stand up at the moment."

"Aww," Mercedes sat on the bed where Santana, Sugar, Brittany, and Quinn were already sitting around Kurt. "Poor, boo."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kurt assured her, "No more chemo for three weeks thank goodness."

"I hope you'll feel better by next Saturday." Mercedes said as she watched Tina put in the movie then join them in the bed along with Rachel.

"I should be." Kurt promised.

"I'll order the pizza." Santana offered as she pulled out her cell, "The usual?"

"I'll pay." Sugar held up a hand full of twenty dollar bills.

"Sugar, you don't have to do that." Quinn said to her newest almost-friend.

"Yeah I do," Sugar insisted, "what else would I use it for?"

Santana dialed the number and began to order as the movie began.

Tina sighed as she watched, "I wish Mike was that sweet."

"Dave... tries." Kurt smiled.

"Azimio too." Mercedes said dreamily.

"Finn is..." Rachel searched for the right words, "interesting. Sometimes he can be really sweet, but other times he just says the wrong things at the wrong times."

"That doesn't surprise me." Kurt chuckled, "That boy is a breed all his own."

"So are you going out with Azimio or something?" Santana asked Mercedes.

Mercedes blushed a little just thinking about her possible lover, "Not yet, but he totally asked me out."

"Really?" Quinn asked, "Aren't you worried about his... past behavior?"

Kurt knew that the gleeks might have a hard time accepting Dave and Azimio, but Kurt knew that the boys had changed. Well, Dave had changed, and if Dave trusted Azimio, Kurt did too.

"Trust me," Mercedes giggled, "he is nothing but a gentleman. Look at these texts!" She crawled over to Quinn and they giggled together as she read the messages out loud.

Kurt crossed his arms, "You got 'Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven is a long way from here.'? All I get is 'Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!' and 'Are you a pirate? Cause I want cho booty.'"

The girls burst into laughter, "Did he really say that?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah, through text." Kurt grinned, "That's what I get for telling him that I'm bored, but he definately entertained me."

The doorbell rang and Santana and Brittany went to retrieve the pizza. Kurt was dying to have a piece of pizza, but Santana yanked the box out of his reach. "Don't try to fool us Hummel, Quinn, Britt, and I googled Leukemia. You get Leukemia patient approved food."

Kurt groaned, "Not you too!"

"Yup," Quinn jumped in, "I'm gonna go make you some food that you can eat, don't worry." Quinn left the room, walking slowly as she only just regained her walking ability, leaving them in silence and Kurt staring longingly at everyone else's pizza.

"I hate not eating pizza." Kurt moped. "I didn't even eat it very often to begin with."

"Sorry, Kurty-poo," Santana said, "we aren't going to let you die so close to sectionals."

Oh yeah, sectionals were the next Friday.

"So get a lot of sleep, dolphin." Brittany instructed him.

"I will, boo." Kurt promised.

The girls and Kurt watched the movie and talked until Kurt couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep. When he woke up, the girls had left and it was morning. At first he was dreading waking up, but then he realized that he didn't have chemo that morning and was much happier. His legs still refused to hold him up, but he felt a little better already. Maybe it was just psychological.

"Good morning, Kurt." Carole said as she entered, holding a plate. "You look extra happy this morning."

"I am." Kurt grinned, "No chemo today, or this week, or next week."

"I thought you'd be excited about that." She told him as she handed him the plate.

"Yeah," Kurt enthused, "Sectionals on Friday and then I get to go skating with Dave, Azimio, and 'Cedes on Saturday, so I'm pretty psyched."

"Well, I'm glad." Carole said, "Oh, and by the way, David is downstairs talking to your dad while he inconspicuously polishes his gun."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh my god! How could you force him to go through something that... horrible! I need to help him!" Kurt tried to get up but stubled into Carole's arms and she sat him back down on the bed.

"Eat first." She ordered then left Kurt to worry about what kind of torture his father was putting his boyfriend through.

xXx

Dave sat awkwardly at the kitchen table across from Burt Hummel who was running a cloth over his shotgun. "Um, sir?" He said politely after a few minutes of silence.

"So," Burt said calmly as he checked the shotgun chamber, confirming Dave's suspicion that it was loaded. "You're dating my son, huh?"

"Er, yes sir." Dave kept being polite despite the fact that he was somewhat terrified for his life.

"Mmmhmmm..." Burt gazed absently at the shotgun. Dave was starting to get the feeling that the shotgun never needed cleaning in the first place. "And what are your intentions towards him?"

Dave never understood that question, what did he expect him to say? 'I just want to have sex with him.'? "Sir, I love Kurt, I assure you that I have no ill intentions, I only want to be with him."

"Physically?" Burt raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Not sexually, sir." Dave said quickly, "But, I just want to be around him, talk to him, watch him. I would never hurt him, sir."

"So are you saying that you aren't sexually attracted to him?" Burt was clearly trying to trap him.

"Of course I am, sir." Dave admitted, "He is the most beautiful person I've ever seen, but I respect him and his body, I wouldn't pressure him into anything that he isn't ready for."

Burt gave him a critical stare for a few seconds though it felt like longer before he finally grunted and nodded showing his approval of the answer. "So why should I trust that you aren't just making up answers to make yourself look more suitable for my son?"

Dave thought about that for a second then replied, "Sir, do you trust Kurt?"

Burt narrowed his eyes, "Of course."

"And Kurt trusts me," Dave pointed out, "so if you trust his judgement, then you should trust me, too."

Burt nodded, "I guess that makes sense." Dave thought that the conversation was over and started to get up, but Burt continued, "And you know about him?"

"Sir?" Dave asked.

"About his," Burt searched for the word for a second, "health."

David sighed, of course he knew. It had been eating at him all week knowing that Kurt was hurting and dying. He couldn't stand the thought that he could lose Kurt so soon. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Yes, Sir, I am aware of his condition."

"Good," Burt said, "you need to take care of him." Dave gave him a questioning look and Burt explained, "Kurt tends not to tell people things, important things. He doesn't like to bother us, but he doesn't understand that we want to hear about it if anything is wrong. You have to make sure that he gets help if he needs it. If he gets so much as a headache, I want you to tell me. You got that?"

Dave nodded, "I will, sir. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him."

"Thank you." Burt looked slightly relieved as he finally set the shotgun off to the side, "I'm just really worried that we'll miss something. I don't want to lose him, too..."

Dave let his curiosity get the best of him, "'Too', sir?"

"I lost Kurt's mother to Leukemia," Grief flitted across Burt's face, "it took ten years of course, she was tough."

Dave gave Burt a reassuring smile, "And so is Kurt." He told him, "He is the strongest person I've ever met. I know he will get through anything that the world throws at him."

Burt actually cracked a smile at that, "I know, he gets it from his mother of course. Tough as nails, that woman."

"I'm glad that you care so much about your son." Dave said as he stood up. "I know you'll keep him safe, and I'll try to do the same. No one will lay a hand on him and no symptom will go unreported, I promise you."

Burt gave him a brief nod, "Thank you for caring." Dave turned to leave and Burt called after him, "Oh, and if you hurt my boy like that Blaine kid did, I will hunt you down and make sure that you wish you were never born."

That was comforting.

xXx

A/N: Haha this took me so long to write for some reason. Huh, I guess I just wasn't very inspired *Cough* Give me some reviews *cough* ooh I must be sick, I'd better stay away from Kurt ;D

PS: Oh, and I want to come up with a new description, but I don't want to ruin the surprise at the end of chapter 1 for new readers. I'll send virtual hot fudge sundays (Wheat thins for you lactose intolerant and health conscious people) to people who send in some descriptions via PM. THANKS FOR READING!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey, I meant to update like all week, but I kept being distracted and whatnot!  
xXx

Kurt climbed on the back of Dave's motorcycle. David had taken him on it only a few times and he still wasn't quite used to it. It was Friday, sectional day, and Dave had offered to give Kurt a ride to the school since Finn had gotten a ride with Rachel and her dads. Burt and Carole were planning on meeting them at McKinley, where sectionals would take place, later. Kurt had Dave's oversized leather jacket on again and buried his face in the back of his boyfriend's shirt.

"If we die," Kurt muttered into his shirt, "I'm gonna kill you."

Dave chuckled, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah," Kurt replied, "that's what everyone who drives motorcycles say before they get in a wreck and die! We need to win sectionals so we have to be there."

He started up the motorcycle. They were lucky that Burt and Carole had gone to the store to buy some food to bring to the afterparty or else Burt would have had another heart attack. Kurt held on tight as Dave sped into the street and towards the school.

When they parked, Kurt happily leapt off the death-trap and pulled off his helmet before rushing over to meet Finn and Rachel who were walking towards the entrance. Dave caught up with Kurt just as he caught up with Rachel and Finn.

"Hey." Kurt said airily to them.

"Uh," Finn looked at the motorcycle parked behind them, "I'm guessing that Burt doesn't know about that."

"No," Kurt admitted, "and you'd better not tell!"

Finn gave Kurt a goofy smile, "Then you better let me play with your sais when we get home."

"As terrifyingly dangerous as that sounds," Kurt didn't even want to think of the damage that Finn might do, "it's a deal."

"Kurt," Rachel frowned, "that's really dangerous, you shouldn't be on that thing."

Kurt took off the leather jacket and handed it to Dave then dug through his messenger bag for his hat. "I'm fine." Kurt insisted.

"You weren't before we left." Dave joked as he watched Kurt put on his hat.

"I was being cautious." Kurt crossed his arms and stalked through the door that Dave held open for them.

"I know, baby." Dave stopped just inside and gave Kurt a short kiss on the lips.

"Ew! Boy kissing!" Finn covered his eyes and hurried away.

"Finn," Rachel sighed as she walked after him, "be mature!"

Kurt chuckled, "We can finish that after we win." And with that, he flounced away towards the choir room.

Dave stared after his excited boyfriend and wondered what Kurt meant by 'we can finish that'. Did he mean sex or just kissing? That was going to drive him crazy for the next few hours.

xXx

The entire glee club gathered around Mr. Schue as he wrapped up his motivational speech. Finn put a hand in the middle of the huddle and one by one the other gleeks followed his lead. Dave sat back outside of the group feeling a little out of place as he examined the seat of his boyfriend's pants.

"Let's go win." Finn said enthusiastically and the glee kids cheered and threw up their hands.

Kurt turned and smirked at Dave, "See something you like, Dave?"

Dave smirked back at him, "Oh, yeah."

Kurt rolled his eyes and skipped over to his boyfriend to give him a good luck kiss.

"We're on." Mr. Schue said nervously. "Let's go."

The glee kids let out cheers and raced to the auditorium, taking their spots on stage behind the curtain, ready to pull a winning performance.

xXx

Kurt observed the special zip lock bag of food that Carole had made him. He had moped when he found out that he couldn't eat any of the party food and Carole had decided to bring him some food that he could eat.

"This is so not worth it." Kurt sighed, feeling a little left out.

"It will be when you are put in remission." Burt said gruffly.

"'If', you mean." Kurt muttered too quietly for anyone to hear.

"So," Mercedes said excitedly, "did we blow them away or what?"

The vote had been unanimous and New Directions took first place and were now going on to regionals in three months. Kurt was surprised that none of the judges had noticed him disappearing mid-show to sit off-stage to collect his breath. He ended up staying off-stage seeing as he would only lose his breath again and he couldn't risk anyone noticing him coming and going.

"Where'd you run off to during the show?" Puck settled into a chair beside Kurt. "You coulda put our score in trouble."

"None of your buisness, Puckerman." Kurt snipped.

"Dude," Puck shook his head, "it's cool, you've got sick person stuff to do, I get it."

"Go away." Kurt muttered and slid down in his seat.

"Seriously man," Puck seemed to ignore Kurt, "maybe you shouldn't dance, we don't want to kill you before regionals."

"Is he bothering you, babe?" Dave showed up, Kurt's knight in shining armor.

"Yes," Kurt glared at Puck, "could you beat him up for me?"

Puck sized Dave up for a second then threw his hands up, "Well, I value my life so I'm just gonna go spike the punch." He got up and left.

"Good." Dave growled after him then took his seat beside Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled and leaned over to give Dave a kiss.

"Anytime." Dave gave Kurt a kiss that was a little longer than the first.

"You did great on your duet." Kurt felt a little light-headed as Dave pulled away.

"Thank you," When Dave smiled it lit up his whole face and made Kurt smile back.

"I love it when you smile." Kurt said dreamily.

"I'll smile more often then." Dave replied and leaned in to give Kurt another kiss. This time the kissing turned into full fledged making out.

They heard a cough and Kurt quickly pulled away to see his father glaring at Dave, "I was just coming over to see if you were ready to go home."

"I was going to ride home with Dave." Kurt said.

"Oh?" Burt raised an eyebrow, "What kind of car do you have?"

Dave opened his mouth to reply, but Kurt was the one who spoke, "The Chevy Corvette out there." He remembered seeing it in the parking lot.

"Uh, huh?" Burt raised an eyebrow, "What year?"

"2005." Kurt said.

"Hmmm," Burt examined Dave carefully, "It's a nice car, expensive."

"Yes, sir." Dave spoke up, "I bought it from my uncle."

"That's funny," Burt said and Kurt knew that they had been trapped, Burt seemed to know everything. "because, I just saw your car get stolen by an elderly man and his wife."

"Oh." Dave's eyes went to Kurt for help, but Kurt had admitted defeat. "I should prabably go report that."

"Why?" Burt asked, "You still have that motorcycle to drive."

Kurt groaned, "Dad, don't go all 'motorcycles are super dangerous so I'm gonna go cut something vital out of it'."

"Don't worry." Burt sniffed, "I'll just have to drive Kurt home and make sure that I check what you'll be driving before you take him anywhere."

Kurt wanted to facepalm, why did his dad have to be protective? This was almost embarassing. Dave cleared his throat, "Sir, I assure you that I'm a perfectly safe driver and I make sure that he wears protective clothing. I would never put his life in danger."

Burt shook his head, "That doesn't matter, motorcycles are hard to see and easy to lose control of."

Dave sighed, "Then I will use my car, sir."

"Thank you." Burt looked over to Kurt, "Ready to go?"

Kurt sighed, "Okay, bye Dave." Kurt got up on tip-toe to give Dave a quick kiss on the lips and gave him a hug good-bye.

xXx

"Dude, what do you do with Mercedes?" Dave asked as he and Azimio were on their way to pick Kurt and Mercedes up to go skating. "Kurt says that she's always talkin' about how great you are."

Azimio did a little fist pump with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "Really, man? That's awesome. I just be polite and stuff."

"Huh, you can be polite?" Dave feigned shock.

"Dude," Azimio pulled up in front of Kurt's house, "just follow my lead."

Kurt and Mercedes got into the back of Azimio's car and greeted them. Mercedes complemented Kurt on his new hat and that launched a conversation about fashion trends. Dave and Azimio settled for silence in the front seat.

"And did you see what she was wearing?" Kurt was saying as they pulled up at the ice rink.

"We're here." Dave announced. Normally David would have been annoyed by girl talk, but listening to Kurt was amusing. When he laughed it made Dave's stomach flutter.

Azimio hurried out of the car to open the door for Mercedes who commented on his chivalry. Dave tried to do the same for Kurt but Kurt opened the door first and accidently hit him in the face.

"Sorry, Dave!" Kurt gasped and threw his hands over his mouth.

"It's okay." Dave said as he held a hand up to his nose then pulled it away to check if he was bleeding.

"You just bruised his pride a little." Azimio chuckled.

"Sorry." Kurt appologized again as he got out and shut the door behind him.

"It's okay." Dave wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as they all walked towards the rink.

When they all got inside Azimio payed for him and Mercedes. Dave hurried to pay for Kurt and himself despite Kurt's protest. Kurt ended up insisting on paying for skate rental, though Dave had his own so Kurt was determined to buy Dave lunch.

Dave got them into the private rink that they used for hockey matches and practices.

"I have connections." Dave winked at Kurt.

"Which means I have connections, too." Kurt figured.

"Which means I also have connections!" Mercedes threw in.

Azimio smiled, "I guess we all have connections in that case."

Kurt sat down at one of the tables where some middle school girls were gossiping, to tie his skates. Kurt fumbled with the laces until Dave noticed his difficulties and knelt down to help him with them. A couple of the girls looked over at them then one whispered something and they all started giggling.

"Thanks." Kurt peeked down at Dave who was just finishing off the laces to his skates.

"No problem." Dave stood up and held out a hand and Kurt took it. Dave led him to the rink and let go of Kurt's hand as he skated away. "Are you coming?" Dave spun around and skated backwards, watching his boyfriend glare at the ice. He quickly skated over to Kurt, "Here, let me help you." He took Kurt's hands and pulled him out onto the ice. Kurt flailed for a few seconds then used Dave for balance.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled shyly.

"Yup." Dave said as Mercedes and Azimio zipped past them. He rested his head on top of Kurt's, "Why do you always wear hats?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "'Cuz I'm a bald teenaged freak."

"It's shaved," Dave corrected, "I've heard that it can be very fashionable, and personally I think you look beautiful even without your hair." He pulled his head back and took Kurt's hat off, "See? You look fine."

Kurt sighed, "Ok, I'll leave it off, for now."

Azimio skidded to a stop in front of him, "Holy crap, what happened to your hair?"

"Okay, the hat is going back on." Kurt reached for his hat but Dave held it out of his reach.

"I like it off." Dave insisted.

"And I like it on." Kurt argued as he grabbed a hold of the hat only for Dave to yank it away then skate out into the middle of the rink.

"I have the advantage here, Kurt." Dave said as he waved the hat around.

"I have an advantage, too." Kurt smirked.

"Uh-huh?" Dave raised an eyebrow, "What advantage is that?"

"The element of surprise." Kurt quickly skated past his boyfriend, taking the hat from his hands and placing it on his head as he passed by.

"You can skate?" Dave grinned.

"Yup." Kurt spun around a couple times to show off.

"Well," Dave started skating after Kurt. "I can too." As he passed Kurt he took the hat back.

"Okay," Kurt sped up to keep up with Dave, "it's on."

By the time Kurt caught up with Dave, he was out of breath and was having troubles catching it again. He took his hat back then let himself collapse on the ice as he breathed hard.

"Are you all right?" Dave stopped an knelt beside Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt breathed, "Just. Outta. Breath."

"I have that effect." Dave winked.

"My clothes are getting wet." Kurt complained.

"Here." Dave took off his letterman and let Kurt lay on it.

"Finally," Kurt said, "a use for that awful jacket."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Only you could say that and make it come off as 'thank you'. Your welcome by the way."

Kurt heard Mercedes skid to a stop next to him, "You okay, boo?"

"Yeah." Kurt's breath was finally under control.

"You were only skating for a few minutes, man." Azimio stared down at him.

"It's not my fault, I'm in perfect condition." Kurt sat up, "I think I have athsma or something." Like, uh I don't know, Leukemia in my chest?

"Come on, Kurt." Dave hauled him to his feet then recovered his letterman from the ice. "Maybe we should sit down for a while."

"That's all right, Dave." Kurt insisted, "You stay here, I'm gonna go get a drink or something."

"Okay." Dave said reluctantly.

Kurt kissed him good-bye then skated over to the stairs leading back to the lobby. He ended up taking off the skates and sitting back down at the table with the middle school girls.

"Hey," One of the girls said, "why do you keep sitting here?"

Kurt turned to face them, "There aren't any open tables." He explained.

"Oh," She said, "was that your boyfriend?"

Kurt braced himself as he answered, "Yes, he is."

The girls answered with more giggles.

"Where did he go?" The girl craned to look for him.

"He's skating." Kurt gave them a strange look, why were the so curious?

"I'm sorry," The girl smiled, "Claire's brother, is bi-sexual, we were guessing who'd make the better boyfriend for him."

"That's..." Kurt didn't know how else to put it, "really weird."

They giggled again, what is up with middle school girls these days? "We chose you." The girl continued.

"I'm..." Kurt was wondering if he should just walk away, but this was kind of amusing. "honored, I guess."

The girls ended up holding him captive at the table until Dave came to check on him and he used it as an excuse to follow him back to the ice rink where he sat and watched.

"So, Kurt," Dave skated up to the side, doing twists and spins as he did so, "does this turn you on?"

Kurt laughed, "Uh, I don't think so. It would be hot if you cleaned my house for me." He waggled his eyebrows at Dave.

"Now you're just trying to get me to clean under the false pretense that I might get to have sex with you." He pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, you know I wouldn't anyway."

"And why is that?" Dave gave him a kicked puppy dog look that made Kurt almost feel bad.

"Because," Kurt said, "I am abstinent."

"Damn." Dave hissed, "I owe Azimio five bucks."

"Why are you betting on this stuff?" Kurt asked. Why were they even talking about it?

Dave shrugged, "We get bored, it's what we do."

Kurt shook his head, "Just go skate."

"So it was turning you on!" Dave accused.

Kurt laughed, "Just go!"

Dave leaned over the wall and gave Kurt a lingering kiss, Kurt didn't notice his hand going to snatch his hat of his head until Dave was skating away with it. That boy was so going to get it.

xXx

A/N: FINALLY finished this chapter :) I'm not too fond of it though :P Also, I've got the idea for another multi chap fic once this one ends, just a little clue, it involves mobster!Dave and ninja!Kurt :D Review? *Giant kitten (Because they're practically cuter than puppies!) eyes* 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for my lack of updates lately, I've been going through a bout of writers block, but I think that I'm all better now :)

xXx

Kurt fell asleep on their way to get lunch, so Dave offered to stay with Kurt in the car while Mercedes and Azimio went in to get food. Dave climbed into the back seat beside Kurt who was fast asleep. Kurt was startled awake as Mercedes slammed her door shut and he stayed still as he stared over at Dave, "I have to go back to the hospital in two weeks." He sighed.

"You still have a while." Dave was painfully reminded of the fact that Kurt might die.

"That doesn't keep me from dreading it." Kurt frowned, "I promised myself that I wouldn't start worrying until the chemo starts again."

"It's gonna be okay," Dave was vaguely aware of how cliche that sounded, "It's only a week and then you get three more weeks of being all better."

Kurt smiled a little, "Oh, you make it sound so simple." He reached out and took Dave's hand, "I don't know what it's going to be like, but from what I've read, after a while you never feel better. You feel like I did that week, or maybe even worse, all of the time."

Dave looked somberly at Kurt's pale hand, "I'll be here, Kurt." He promised, "I'll always be with you no matter what happens."

"Thank you." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and burried his head in the horrid letterman jacket.

Dave held Kurt in his arms until Mercedes and Azimio returned with the food. Kurt insisted that he wasn't hungry when they offered him food that they deemed safe.

"You should be eating." Mercedes pouted. "You need your strength."

"I'll be fine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm just not hungry right now. Let's get home so I can take a nap."

"No one likes a tired Kurt." Mercedes informed Azimio, "He once shaved Finn's eyebrows when he kept him up all night with noisy video games."

Azimio was almost impressed, "How'd you keep him still?"

"The trick is to shoot him with a dart laced with sedatives." Kurt told him.

"Where'd you get a sedative laced dart?" Dave wondered.

Kurt shrugged, "You have a lot of free time when you don't spend the necessary eight hours sleeping."

"Ah." Azimio nodded, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Oh, I think you'll remember." Kurt smirked as he leaned his head against the window and started to fall back to sleep.

xXx

When Kurt woke up, he was in his room. Dave must have carried him inside when they had gotten there. Kurt assumed that Dave, Azimio, and Mercedes had left already as he wandered down the stairs. Kurt was horrified to see Finn and Dave playing video games in the living room while Burt was talking with Azimio and Mercedes. Poor, poor, Azimio.

Kurt couldn't believe that Finn and Dave were actually... bonding. It was terrifying to think of what those two might get up to together. Their intentions were always good, but it would undoubtedly end in a nuclear war with Russia or something catastrophic like that.

"Hello..." Kurt shot his father a questioning look and recieved a shrug in return.

"Hey, Kurt." Dave didn't take his eyes off of the TV screen where virtual monsters were being blown up.

Kurt settled down next to Dave and recieved a quick kiss on the forehead before Dave whipped his gaze back towards the television. Right behind them, Kurt could hear Burt and Azimio discussing cars. Kurt didn't miss the hidden threats that Burt casually threw into the conversation every once in a while. Burt had always seen Mercedes as the daughter he never had, although, he once implied that Kurt was more of a daughter and ended up getting the silent treatment for a week which was nice at first, but it made certain things very difficult.

"Kurt," Kurt looked behind him to see Carole crooking her finger at him.

Kurt followed his step-mother into the kitchen and tried to appear in a pleasant mood.

"Blaine called." Carole chewed on her bottom lip, "He wanted to know if you would like to hang out with him sometime... um, like a date."

Kurt was almost outraged, why didn't Blaine realize that he and Dave were actually dating? That boy really needed to be set straight. "Did you tell him that I have a boyfriend?"

Carole sighed and sat down as she motioned for Kurt to do the same. Kurt complied with a curious stare.

"Sweetie," Something told Kurt that he wasn't going to like what came next, "I think that you should give Blaine another chance."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "What? He cheated on me, I don't think he deserves one."

"But..." Carole looked nervously at the doorway to the living room then lowered her voice, "I need you to tell me," She whispered, "does Dave hurt you?"

Kurt blinked, shocked, "What?"

"I mean," Carole rephrased, "is he abusive?"

"No!" Kurt was getting irritated with everyone thinking that Dave was a bad person, "He doesn't hit me and he never will again."

Carole looked into Kurt's eyes and knew that he wasn't lying, "And, he doesn't call you mean things to hurt your feelings?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, "quite the opposite."

Carole looked down at her hands, "I'm trusting you right now, Kurt. I believe you, but please, if he ever lays a hand on you, I need you to tell me."

Kurt knew that that would never happen, but he nodded and agreed, "I will, Carole, I promise."

"Good." Carole seemed satisfied with that, "And, he's still taking those anger management classes?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "in fact, he has a class today."

"If Blaine calls again, I'll tell him that you are serious about Dave." Carole vowed.

"Just, let me talk to him if he does." Kurt said, "He just has to get the message."

"And I'm sure you'll give it to him." Carole chuckled, "No one cheats on Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and makes it out with a full head of natural colored hair."

"I'm thinking green." Kurt joked.

"That's a pretty scary thought." Carole winced.

Kurt nodded, "And plotting is what I do best, so I will find a way to make that boy's hair green!"

Carole prayed that Blaine wouldn't get on Kurt's bad side again anytime soon or else he would spend the next few months with green hair. Sometimes Kurt could be a scary, scary boy.

xXx

"You are coming with me, young man." Dave had cornered Kurt after glee club on Monday and was intent on kidnapping Kurt.

"Where are we going to go?" Kurt asked as he finally agreed to follow Dave to the parking lot where the motorcycle was parked.

"It's a surprise." Dave grabbed a helmet and pushed it over Kurt's head then tossed him the jacket.

"Uh, my dad forbode me from ever riding this motorcycle again." Kurt pointed out.

"Rebellion is good for you." Dave insisted as he climbed onto the motorcycle.

Kurt had to admit, he liked the motorcycle. It was fun to ride and it gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around Dave. Oh, and a man with a motorcycle was super sexy. So he rebelled and got onto the motorcylcle.

Dave ended up taking them to a lake in one of the Lima parks. Kurt never went to the park, under the illusion that not only were they dirty breeding grounds for disease, but they were also the most popular place to deal drugs and he didn't like to be around that kind of stuff.

Dave plopped down in the grass beside the lake then patted the space beside him for Kurt to sit.

"Ew," Kurt made a face, "who knows what's touched that grass."

Dave volunteered his letterman to act as a divider between Kurt and the grass, "Is that better your highness?" He teased.

"Well, I'm sorry," Kurt said sarcastically as he finally sat down beside Dave, "I'm not a big fan of sitting on questionable patches of grass."

"Ah," Dave smiled thoughtfully as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him in to snuggle. He looked out across the water and sighed, "This is nice."

"Which part?" Kurt asked, "The questionable grass or the questionable water?"

Dave chuckled, "More like my wonderful boyfriend." He gave Kurt a peck on the lips then rested his head on top of Kurt's.

"You think I'm wonderful?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course I do." Dave said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And do you think that I'm wonderful?"

"No," Kurt's smile widened, "I think that you are the most fantastic boyfriend in the whole wide world."

"Aw," Dave turned his head and smelt Kurt's hair, which smelt amazing by the way. "Then you wouldn't mind coming over to my house for dinner on Saturday, right?"

Kurt blinked, "I would love to, I'm guessing that your parents took your outing well then?"

"Well," Dave sighed sadly, "my father did, we're still trying with my mother. I'm not sure about my brothers and sisters yet. They're either not living with us and don't know yet or too young to realize what it means."

"Oh," Kurt gazed at the murky water in front of him, "sorry. You deserve to have a mother who would accept you no matter what."

"Thank you." Dave said quietly, "I just hope that we can change her views eventually. I'm just worried about how my older siblings will react on Saturday."

"They're coming home?" Kurt felt his stomach clench with worry. If the rest of the Karofsky family was as large and muscular as Dave, then they could get in some serious trouble.

"Yeah," Dave nodded, "we have family dinners every once in a while and everyone brings their boyfriends or girlfriends so I want to bring you. But I can't tell if I'm scared or excited. I can't wait to see them again, but what if they hate me?"

Kurt pulled back and gave Dave's shoulder a comforting pat, "If they hate you, then they don't deserve to have you as their brother."

Dave looked over at Kurt, clearly holding back tears that he was too manly to shed. "Thank you, Kurt." He paused for a second before adding, "I love you so much."

Kurt grinned at the confession, "I love you, too."

xXx

It was almost dark when Dave took Kurt back to the school to get his Navigator. When Kurt got home, his father was freaking out.

"Kurt!" Burt met him at the door with an angry look, "Where have you been? I called every hospital within a one hundred mile radius looking for you!" Burt could go a little over the top sometimes. "And Finn threw one of your sais through a window, he said you let him mess with them."

"What?" Kurt hadn't let Finn use his sais, that boy had better say good-bye to his eyebrows. Maybe Blaine could lend him some of his eyebrows, he has enough for at least four people. "Who's window?"

"That's all you got out of this?" Burt gaped, "I almost sent out an amber alert! The secretary at the Westerville hospital thinks that I'm crazy, now!"

"You'll never meet her." Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I freaked you out and you need to calm down, you'll hurt your heart."

"My heart is fine." Burt growled, "Where the heck were you at?"

"I was with Dave." Kurt said, "We hung out at the park."

"But you hate parks." Burt pointed out, "You said that they were, and I quote, 'horrible, horrible, places, that you would never set foot in again.'"

"That was the day that some drunk guy thought I was a prostitute and asked to buy my time." Kurt shivered at the memory.

"And you gave the poor man a broken nose and seven stitches." Burt reminisced.

"He had it coming." Kurt shrugged.

"Well," Burt crossed his arms, "I really should punish you, but the fact that you'll be sleeping in the living room due to the hole in your window will be punishment enough."

"Aw, man." Kurt moaned. Say good-bye to your eyebrows Mr. Finn Hudson.

xXx

A/N: Short, yes, but next chapter will be longer and will involve Kurt meeting Dave's family :D Can't wait to see what goes down at the Karofsky family dinner! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yay! Four reviews last chapter :D I was motivated to write again! So here's the Karofsky family dinner.

xXx

Kurt stood nervously at Dave's side as his boyfriend led him into the kitchen to meet his family members that were already there.

"This is my oldest sister Stacy and her husband Jarod." Dave motioned towards a very tall woman leaning up against a counter and her much shorter husband, "And this is Kurt."

Stacy waved a little then said, "Uh, Dave, your girlfriend is a boy."

"I never said I was bringing a girl." Dave pointed out.

Kurt felt as awkward as Jarod looked and drifted behind Dave a little. Stacy chuckled, "Aw, don't be scared, it's fine, we kinda saw this coming ever since he told us that he was going to marry Zac Efron when he was eight."

"I did not." Dave blushed a little and Kurt couldn't help but think about how adorable it was.

"Yeah, huh," Stacy laughed, "you said you wanted to elope and run away together and play basketball and sing songs."

"That never happened, Kurt." Dave insisted, "Let's go before she tells more embarrassing lies."

Kurt waved good-bye to Stacy and Jarod then followed Dave into the living room where a little girl was watching Dora.

"This," Dave snatched the giggling girl up in a hug and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, "is Cinna."

"Put me down!" Cinna's smile contradicted her words.

"This is Kurt," Dave set Cinna back on the couch and pointed at Kurt, "say hello."

"Hello, Kurt!" Cinna greeted energetically.

"Hello, Cinna." Kurt said softly.

"Are you and Davey married yet?" Cinna wondered.

Kurt blinked, "Well, not yet, we're not old enough yet."

"Oh," Cinna frowned, "I think you should just get married now anyways so that you can have kids to play with me."

"Um..." Kurt looked over at Dave who was just as amused as him, "Okay, I guess."

Cinna jumped off the couch, excited, "Okay, Davey, get on your knee and ask Kurt to marry you!"

Dave obliged and knelt down in front of Kurt as he took one of his hands, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt laughed at the determined look on his boyfriend's face, "will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my husband?"

Kurt fanned himself with the hand that Dave wasn't holding, "I would be extremely honored to grant you that extreme honor."

Cinna stood up on the couch, "Okay, Davey, stand there!" She pointed at a spot in front of her, "And Kurt, you go back there and walk down the isle."

"We're getting married right now?" Dave chuckled as he took his spot.

"Why am I the girl here?" Kurt asked as he stood where Cinna had instructed.

Cinna giggled, "Because you're pretty like a girl."

Kurt was flattered, "Thank you."

Cinna started humming the wedding march and Kurt walked slowly toward Dave. When he finally got to his boyfriend Cinna began to speak, "We came here today to make sure that Dave and Kurt can get married then have babies even though they are two boys. And so now you say why you want to be married."

Dave nodded and smiled down at Kurt, "Because he's the sweetest, nicest, funniest, most beautifulest boy that I have ever met in my whole life, and I love him so much."

Kurt blushed and mouthed 'thank you' then noticed that they were both looking at him expectantly, "I just want health care benefits."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

Cinna continued, "Now you two are going to be married forever and ever, no matter what." She paused then gasped, "Where are your rings?"

Kurt didn't realize they needed them, "Oh, uh..." He reached to his neck to remove the necklace that he kept tucked under his shirt. He unhooked the back and slid the ring off of it then held it out, "This was my mother's wedding ring, take care of it until we get a divorce."

Dave was a little shocked, he knew that Kurt had loved his mother a lot and this was a huge gesture of his seriousness about the relationship. Dave took the ring and then the chain and held them in one hand as he slid his class ring off of the other and then slid it onto Kurt's ring finger, "This is my class ring, you can keep it in the event of a divorce which won't happen because I would lock you in our basement before you could file for one."

Kurt grinned at that, "I don't think I would be the one to want a divorce."

Dave returned Kurt's bright smile, "And I would never divorce someone as amazing as you, so I guess we have nothing to worry about."

Cinna clapped her hands together, "By the power inside me, I now announce you man and man, Davey, you may now kiss the bri- um, Kurt!"

Dave gladly pulled Kurt into him and gave him a lingering kiss... with tongue. Kurt kissed back for a few seconds, but was reminded of their under-aged audience, "Uh, Dave..." Kurt tried to talk through his mouthful of Dave's tongue. Dave pulled back with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Wow," Kurt and Dave turned to see Stacy standing in the doorway next to two men and women that Kurt didn't recognize, "that was so hot."

Kurt blushed, embarrassed that he didn't realize all of the people watching. Dave seemed indifferent as he stung the ring back onto its chain then hung it around his neck.

"Kurt," Dave said, "These two are my brothers, Kyle and James." Dave's brothers were even bigger than him, just as Kurt suspected. "This fine young lady," He gestured to a girl who was almost shorter than Rachel, "is Kyle's wife. And this woman is my nerdy older sister, and James' twin, Jamie."

"And this must be your... boyfriend?" Kyle asked slowly.

"Yes," Dave nodded confidently, "this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."

"You owe me fifty bucks dude." Kyle said to James.

"Damn it!" James growled and pulled out his wallet.

"You two were betting on my sexuality?" Dave gasped.

"Kinda," James gave them a lopsided smile, "I thought it would be easy money if you decided to stay in the closet and get a gay beard."

Jamie jumped in, "At least you won the 'girlfriend before boyfriend' bet."

"The what?" Kurt's eyes widened. Was that what it sounded like?

"Well," James said, "I bet Jamie that Dave would get a girlfriend before he got a boyfriend and I won two years ago."

Dave buried his head in his hands, "Don't remind me of that horrible, horrible time."

"Woah," Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Two years ago? That was before you dated Santana- gag- who did you date?"

Dave looked away dramatically, "Brittany S. Pierce!"

"Ohmygod," Kurt laughed, "me too!"

"Oh, that was an awesome week." Dave sighed at the memory of butch!Kurt. "You looked ho- oh uh..."

Kurt raised an amused eyebrow, "Were you staring at me or something?"

"A little." Dave blushed.

"Mom and Dad should be back from the store soon." Stacy checked her watch.

As if on que the sound of a door shutting filled the house and the older Karofskys rushed to meet their parents.

Dave looked down at Kurt and put a reassuring hand on his back, "You ready?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes."

Dave grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the dining room where the Karofsky family was starting to settle down. Dave disappeared for a second and Mrs. Karofsky fixed Kurt with a death glare until Dave returned to his side with an unopened bottle of water for Kurt. "Who knows what kinds of pathogens could be harbored in open drinks." Dave whispered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Your as bad as my father."

Dave pulled Kurt's chair out for him and across the table Stacy asked Jarod why he never did that for her.

"Mr. Hummel," Mrs. Karofsky said sternly, "hats off at the table."

Kurt didn't want to upset her by refusing so he took off his hat and set it beneath his chair. Stacy looked like she just understood something and she mouthed 'Oh' with a nod.

Dave leaned towards Kurt and whispered, "Stacy is an oncologist, I asked her to make sure the food was as safe as possible and I think she just got why."

"Oh," Kurt said softly.

They all ate and talked though Kurt stayed silent and ate slowly, unsettled by the scary looks he got from Mrs. Karofsky. He began to feel slightly nauseated and decided that he wouldn't forgive himself if he threw up in front of his boyfriend's family.

"You okay?" Jamie asked Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt tried to smile, but it felt unconvincing.

The conversations went on until everyone was done eating and they retired to the living room. Dave, Paul, and Kurt offered to stay behind and help Stacy and Jarod clean up.

"Well," Paul smiled as he sized Kurt up, "I honestly didn't see this coming." Kurt gave him a confused look and he explained, "I just didn't think that you would ever be comfortable around my son let alone want to date him, but I'm glad that you two worked it all out." Kurt was relieved that Paul approved. "And I was also shocked to see that you cut your hair, you seemed so fond of it."

"I was." Kurt sighed and brought a hand to his shaved head.

"Hmm..." Paul didn't push for an explanation and Kurt was thankful. "Sorry about my wife, she comes from a more closed minded family than us, but we're trying to get through to her."

"I don't know," Stacy said, "she is super-religious."

"Yeah," Dave agreed, "she was really upset with me when she found out, too."

Kurt didn't like to think about the week when Dave was outed. He was in the hospital, upset and scared, and his mother was more concerned with his sexuality than his health. That woman didn't deserve Dave in her life.

Kurt cleared the dishes left out on the table and brought them to Stacy to wash. She smirked at him then whispered, "If you're going to throw up, the bathroom is that way." She gestured with her head.

"Do I really look that nauseous?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yup," Stacy winked, "it's pretty bad."

"Well then I look how I feel." Kurt groaned.

Dave snuck up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, "You okay, babe?" He asked as he planted a kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Yeah," Kurt turned his head to give Dave access to his lips and Dave gladly took advantage of it.

Stacy covered her eyes with her hands though she peeked a little, "That is too adorable!" She squealed, "Where's my husband? I need some man-lovings." She scurried away to find Jarod, leaving Kurt and Dave to their mini make-out session.

A little cough interrupter them and they looked toward the door to see Mrs. Karofsky looking a little sick.

"Hey, mom." Dave said nervously.

"Hello, David," She nodded at him then looked down her nose at Kurt, "Kurt."

"Hello, ma'am." Kurt managed a smile, but the woman seemed to ignore him as she got herself a cup of water.

Dave put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and rested his head against Kurt's, "Don't worry," he whispered, sensing Kurt's unease, "she'll just ignore us."

Kurt sighed and watched as Dave's mother stalked out with an air of superiority. "I'll be right back." He said and walked after her. He grabbed onto her wrist, "Can I speak to you?"

Mrs. Karofsky looked down at him, surprised, but nodded and led him into the empty dining room. "What do you want to talk about? Haven't you put my family through enough?" She spat.

"Ma'am," Kurt said pleadingly, "I don't know what your problem is with me or Dave, but I just need you to try and accept your son."

Mrs. Karofsky grimaced, "You're the one who turned him gay, as soon as you're gone everything will be okay again and Dave will see that he's just sick and go back to normal."

"You just don't get it though." Kurt insisted, "You can't turn gay, you're just born this way." She looked skeptical, "Trust me, I wouldn't chose this."

"And that's why you need to be kept away from normal people," She said, "so that they won't think that this is okay."

"But isn't it just fine?" Kurt said exasperatedly, "We don't hurt anybody. What makes a couple of two men or two women any different then a man and a woman? Love is love, isn't it?"

"It's a sin to be a homosexual." She said calmly.

"And it's a sin to cuss," Kurt added, "and it's a sin to disobey your parents or to be jealous of someone or proud of something or to want something nice. You must cuss, or get jealous every once in a while. Why don't you hate yourself, or anyone else who feels that way, for it? Because you can relate. People hate homosexuals so much because they can't fathom how it feels to love someone of the same gender. It's so easy to pretend like you're oh so holy when you ignore your own 'sins' then hate others because of theirs. You can't help but feel jealous by people or things, so it's exactly like being homosexual, you can't help it."

"Yes. You. Can." Mrs. Karofsky insisted, "And don't you dare call me a sinner, boy. The devil is in you."

"You believe that because of some book? Because of some blind faith?" Kurt was resisting the urge to start yelling, "If someone walks around claiming to be your god himself, you might just believe it, right?"

Mrs. Karofsky was outraged, "You come into my house and you-"

Kurt interrupted, "Just, please, try to put yourself in our shoes. How would you feel if people hate you even before they know you? I just need to know that you will at least try to see eye to eye with Dave, he can't help who he loves. I grew up without a mother and I don't want Dave to have to."

Mrs. Karofsky gave Kurt a terrifying glare, "You are an abomination, you shouldn't be alive."

"What do you want me to do?" There was no getting through to her, "Do you want me to kill myself? Don't I have just as much of a right to live as you do? Shouldn't I be allowed to love whoever I want just like you do?"

"You need to repent." Mrs. Karofsky growled.

"Mrs. Karofsky," Kurt said calmly, "asking me to believe in a book that tells people that I am a monster that doesn't deserve happiness and then expects me to believe that it was written by a heavenly body who is supposedly understanding and merciful is like asking you not to believe it. I won't ask you to change your religion no matter how rediculous it happens to be, but I do want you to change your views on homosexuals. Get educated, because the only thing you know about us is that we're just sinners and that isn't all we are. We're people, we deserve to be treated like them."

Mrs. Karofsky shook her head, "You should leave."

"I will," Kurt nodded and slowly backed away towards the door, "just think about your son. If you treat him like you do now... well, then you're not a very good mother, are you?" He turned and left before Mrs. Karofsky could react. Kurt met Dave in the kitchen and gave him a kiss, "I'll see you soon, I have to go."

"Oh," Dave frowned, knowing something was wrong, "I'll walk you out then."

Kurt nodded and walked out with Dave, saying good-bye to the Karofskys on their way out. Hopefully, Mrs. Karofsky had gotten something out of their discussion.

xXx

A/N: Wow, go Kurt :) So now Kurt and Dave are married, yaaaay! Okay, PM me any requests for something you might want to see happen, I do love to find ways to work things into my stories upon request, it's like a challenge. Oh and this is officially my longest and most reviewed fic so far :D


	21. Chapter 21

"What did you talk to my mom about?" Dave asked Monday morning as he offered to carry Kurt's books for him.

Kurt shrugged, "Stuff."

"Well," Dave smiled, "she's been a lot nicer lately. I mean, don't get me wrong, she still hates your guts, but she hasn't been ignoring me or saying rude things to me."

"That's good," Kurt's worries lifted, Mrs. Karofsky hadn't taken their argument out on Dave. "maybe she's just had an epiphany."

"Well," Dave's glorious smile left his face, "she's still trying to convert me to heterosexualism, but I can deal with that until I turn eight-teen and get my own place."

"It's better than before, I'm guessing?" Kurt wondered.

"A lot," Dave nodded, "I'm just hoping it lasts."

"Me, too." Kurt agreed, "I'll get those, you don't want to be late to class again, thanks though." Kurt took his books from Dave and gave him a quick kiss good-bye.

"See you after school." Dave waved and jogged down the hall, his boyfriend's adoring eyes following him until he turned a corner.

Kurt turned to go to his class and found himself face to face with Blaine, "Hi, Kurt." Blaine linked an arm through his and pulled him along. "Can I show you something?"

Kurt tried to pull his arm away but Blaine had it pinned between them, "Uh, sure." Blaine led him out to the parking lot to where a motorcycle, not unlike Dave's, was parked. Kurt gaped at the vehicle, "How much money did you waste on this, Blaine?"

Blaine beamed at it, "I thought you would want a ride."

"What?" Okay, Blaine was definitely up to something. "What are you trying to do, Blaine? You told me three months ago that you were terrified of motorcycles and now you're buying one?"

"I thought..." Blaine's smile disappeared, "you liked..." He looked confused and Kurt almost did a face-palm.

"Blaine," He sighed, "I don't like Dave just because of his motorcycle. I think you need to let this go."

Blaine dropped his eyes to the ground and ran a hand over his bright red motorcycle, "I'm sorry. It's just, I like you a lot and that's combining with a crap ton of guilt and anger and frustration and I just... I don't like not being with you." He admitted. "It's like losing a lover and a best friend and it sucks so much."

"You don't think about the consequences for your actions." Kurt said, "You cheated on me and did you ever wonder how it might make me feel when I found out?" Blaine didn't answer and Kurt took that as a 'no', "It makes me feel stupid, it makes me feel like I've been so blind, like the only person I ever trusted with my feelings like that, just betrayed me. It hurt, but now I got Dave and I can go back to being happy."

"It only took you a few hours, too." He said resentfully, "You replaced me the very same day."

"Honestly, Blaine," Kurt shook his head slightly, "I think I replaced you a long time ago, when started ignoring me and flirting with Sebastion."

"Flirting?" Blaine crossed his arms, "I was not."

"Well, then, when you were being overly friendly with him." Kurt corrected himself, "Either way, whatever it was that we had, it didn't feel like a relationship anymore."

"That's not how I felt." Blaine disagreed.

"It just wasn't mutual anymore." Kurt explained, "But, I want you to be happy, I want to be your friend again, it's just... Why don't you try and start a relationship with Sebastion?"

"I don't love him." Blaine sounded broken hearted, but Kurt refused to feel guilty this time.

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded, "trust me, you must feel something for him if you would... do that with him. And, I could be gone in a few months, I'm not worth any of this trouble."

Blaine was silent and Kurt started to head back inside. Halfway to the school, Kurt hardly heard as Blaine said, "Yes, you are."

Kurt hurried in through the doors then straight to the girls' bathroom, no one should see him cry.

xXx

Dave met up with Kurt at his locker after school and he could tell that something was definately wrong, "You okay, Kurt?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded half-heartedly. "let's get to glee club."

Dave took Kurt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He led Kurt to the choir room as he fiddled with the class ring on Kurt's ring finger.

"I just want to know why we can't do my idea!" Rachel was shouting at Mr. Schue.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue was rubbing his forehead as though he had a headache which he probably did knowing Rachel. "I told you, it's not fair if you're the only one who sings the entire time."

"They can sing the 'ooh's and 'ah's in the background!" Rachel argued. "Don't you want to win."

"Winning isn't everything, Rachel." Quinn said in her soft, angelic voice.

"That's what losers say." Rachel insisted as she stomped to her seat.

"Might I remind you," Kurt spoke up, "we got ourselves to nationals last year without you? You know, after you almost got me suspended?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Rachel crossed her arms, "How did I know that they would find out and blame you?"

"There were more ballots than there were students." Kurt pointed out, "Maybe if you had any common sense then you would have realized how stupid that was."

"Ooh," Santana smirked, "Kurt has his bitch face on today."

"I'm missing something here." Dave was confused, ballots? what did Rachel do last year?

"It's not worth reliving." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just Rachel being her normal Rachel self."

"Kurt," Rachel looked furious, "I thought you and I were friends now and you're insulting me!"

"Yeah," Kurt settled down in a chair pulling Dave with him. "I realize that."

"Okay," Mr. Schue made a 'calm down' gesture with his hands, "no fighting today."

"Clearly Kurt is in one of his moods today." Rachel muttered bitterly.

Kurt made a face that only Dave saw. He nudged Kurt a little with his elbow, "What's up with you today?"

Any anger on Kurt's face turned to grief and he stood up quickly, "I just don't feel very well, I'm going to go home." He strode out the door before anyone could say anything.

Rachel was out of her seat volunteering 'as leader of the glee club' to go talk to him before he even made it out of the room.

Kurt tried to quicken his pace when he hear Rachel's quick, short footsteps following him down the hallway and then into the girls restroom. How did she keep up with those scrawny legs of hers? Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He was an emotional wreck that day and he wished that she wasn't about to see him cry.

"Kurt," Rachel slowly entered the bathroom where Kurt was turned away from her, silent tears running down his face, "are you all right?"

Kurt nodded quickly, worried that if he talked then Rachel would realize that he was crying. Like a stupid little did he think that he would make it to remission? He wasn't like his mother, he was weak and pathetic. "Go away." Kurt's voice cracked slightly, but it was enough for Rachel to realize that he was crying.

"What happened?" Rachel was suddenly beside him trying to put an arm around him, but Kurt jerked away from her, "What's wrong?" Rachel crossed her arms angrily, starting to get irritated with Kurt's strangely irrational behavior.

"I said, 'go away'." Kurt repeated, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now, I'm fine."

"Kurt," Rachel reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. "you need support, you're going through a hard time, you need to keep your friends close, don't push us away."

"I'm not like you Rachel." Kurt's voice didn't waver as he expected it to. "I'm better on my own, I don't need people to help me through every little thing."

Rachel would have been offended that Kurt implied that she was incapable of being independent, but she was too busy selflessly helping him out. "Everybody needs support, Kurt, you aren't an exception."

"Just leave me alone before I throw up on your shoes again." Kurt threatened.

"Please, just let us help you, Kurt." Rachel pleaded, "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"What do you think is wrong?" Kurt shouted at her, "Why do think I'm so upset? Because I have no future now? Because I can't do all of the things that I always dreamed that I would? Or maybe it's just because I'm a patheic, selfish-"

"Don't say those things about yourself!" Rachel couldn't believe that she was hearing those words come out of the mouth of Kurt Hummel, the proudest, most confident boy that she had ever met. The thought that Kurt was being so harsh to himself out loud, was breaking her heart. She wiped at her moistening eyes, "You're strong, Kurt, stronger than people give you credit for. Stronger than you give you credit for."

"I give myself enough credit." Kurt insisted, "More than I deserve sometimes. And now, I'm just going to hurt people when I go." Rachel hated how negative he was being, "And I don't want to go back to chemo next week." His tears returned, "I don't want to get sick or hurt again. If I'm going to die, I would rather die soon without having to go through it again than live another few painful years dreading my next treatment and not being able to do the things I love."

"But we can't change that," Rachel cried, "you'll die if you don't have treatment."

"I'll probably die with the treatment." Kurt insisted.

"But at least you have chance with the chemo!" Rachel voice wavered and her vision was beginning to blur through the tears.

"Well, I don't want it." Kurt said stubbornly as he wiped at his eyes. "It's only going to get worse and one week was bad enough."

Rachel shook her head, "You can't just give up."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Kurt focused on the wall behind Rachel, "I don't want to hurt Dave." The last part came out as more of a squeak.

"Then let us help you." Rachel begged, "Don't just give up."

Kurt shook his head, "I have to go." He pushed past Rachel and left the bathroom.

Rachel followed after him and pushed open the door, but Kurt was already gone.

xXx

Kurt sat down begrudgingly in his chair in the choir room on Friday. Rachel hadn't mentioned the conversation they had earlier and Kurt hadn't told anyone about his plan to stop getting treatment. Rachel had insisted on singing a song in front of everyone and bounced up to the front of the room.

"I would like to sing a song for Kurt." She directed her attention to Kurt, "I hope you'll change your mind." She nodded to Brad for accompaniment and began to sing:

"So this is how it goes Well I, I would have never known And if it ends today Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone

Now I think we're taking this too far Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well, it's not this hard

But if you take what's yours and I take mine Must we go there?  
Please, not this time, no, not this time

Well this is not your fault But if I'm without you then I will feel so small And if you have to go We'll always know that you shine brighter than anyone does

Now I think we're taking this too far Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well, it's not this hard

But if you take what's yours and I take mine Must we go there?  
Please, not this time, no, not this time

If you run away now Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away I'd still wave goodbye Watching you shine bright

Now I think we're taking this too far Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well, it's not this hard

But if you take what's yours and I take mine Must we go there?  
Please, not this time, no, not this time

I'll wave goodbye Watching you shine bright I'll wave goodbye tonight."

And that was all of the encouragement that Kurt needed to decide that he would be at the hospital on Monday morning for his chemo.

xXx

A/N: The song was Brighter by Paramore and it's an amazing song :) Okay, time to go see what my mamma's doin' cya!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry bout my lack of updates once again :P okay time to write as I watch Aurther :)

xXx

Kurt settled down on the hospital bed and pressed his earbuds into his ears and turned on his playlist of musical songs.

"Ready?" Dr. Benson asked.

Kurt nodded and bit his lip as Dr. Benson slid the IV needle into his arm.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Dr. Benson gave a little wave and left.

Kurt sat in the hospital bed, listening to music and humming to himself. He was trying not to think too much about the chemicals being pumped into his veins. He had forgotten how boring it was to sit there for four hours and didn't have anything to do other than listen to music and think. Only, thinking made him anxious and that made him miserable.

Dr. Benson came in and out to change Kurt's IV bags every once in a while, until she finally came in and detached the IV then wrapped a bandage around his arm. "You can go, your step-mother is in the waiting room now. We gave her refills of your anti-anxiety medicine and anti-nausea medicine."

"Okay." Kurt gave her a half-smile and left to meet Carole in the waiting room.

"You feeling okay?" Carole asked with a comforting smile.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed.

Carole drove Kurt home and went straight to the kitchen, "You hungry, Kurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Kurt said sluggishly, "I'm just going to go to sleep." He slumped to his room and collapsed onto his bed, falling straight to sleep.

"Ku-urt." Someone poked his face, "Kurty-poo." Kurt opened his eyes then blinked up at Mercedes who held out some textbooks and papers. "Your homework, Mr. Hummel."

"Thanks." Kurt said groggily as he sat up and took the homework from her.

"How did your chemo go?" Mercedes sat on the bed next to Kurt.

"Fine," Kurt sighed and rubbed his aching head. "and how was glee?"

"Good," Mercedes cracked a mischievous smile, "Santana put itching powder on the microphone in the auditorium and Rached grabbed it while she was singing her new solo so now her hands are all red and itchy, it was awesome."

Kurt chuckled a little, "I would have loved to be there."

"Yeah," Mercedes sighed, "it's too bad that you have to miss so much school."

"At least I can keep up on my homework." Kurt opened up one of his textbooks and grabbed his corresponding worksheet.

"I'll take it back to school tomorrow, tell me when you're done." Mercedes said, "I'll be borrowing your super fancy nail polish." She went to grab the nail polish then settled down on the bed to paint her nails.

"So did David do okay without me there?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes observed a bright red nail. "He didn't show up."

"Oh," Kurt sighed, he would have to talk to Dave about whether or not he actually enjoyed glee club. Kurt didn't want Dave just going to glee because he felt like he had an obligation to go there for him. "Sorry, I'll talk to him."

"It's okay, but a lot of the other gleeks were really upset." She told him, "They really want to make it to nationals so they need as many people there as possible. They think that he is sabotaging us."

Kurt stopped scribbling down answers on his science worksheet and gaped at her, "That can't be good, I don't want to think about what Rachel might do if she believes that."

"She's the one who suggested it." Mercedes informed him.

"Why doesn't she trust me enough to know that I wouldn't let Dave in if I didn't know that he wouldn't do anything like that." Kurt crossed his arms.

"I trust your judgement," Mercedes assured him, "and so does Tina and Santana."

"Good." Kurt sighed, "Dave's had enough loneliness for one life, I was hoping that glee would help him find new friends since most of the football and hockey players won't talk to him now. Even his mom started ignoring him, but I think she's talking to him a little now."

"That's horrible," Mercedes frowned, "Dave is so sweet now, how could his mother abandon him?"

"She's very against sins that she doesn't commit herself." Kurt tried to focus back on his homework, but now his anger at Dave's mother was starting to distract him.

"I don't like those kinds of people," Mercedes shook her head, "they give us Christians a bad name."

"Yeah." Kurt finished up his homework in silence and set it next to Mercedes, "That's all of it, I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Oh, no you're not." Carole showed up in the doorway with a plate in hand, "You haven't eaten since this morning and you need your strength, especially this week." She handed the plate to Kurt who stared at it as if it offended him.

"Don't use the 'I'm not hungry' excuse." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, "Eat or else I will steal this nail polish."

"Okay, okay," Kurt said begrudgingly as he picked up his fork, "for my nail polish, that stuff is expensive."

Kurt ate all of his food under the scrutinizing eyes of Carole and Mercedes. Carole took the plate and Kurt lay down drowsily, "Now you can sleep."

"Bye, boo, good luck." Mercedes petted his hair then gave him a kiss on the forehead before grabbing the homework and leaving.

"Night, Kurt." Carole smiled at Kurt who's breathing had become slow and steady then flipped off the light.

xXx

Kurt was sitting in the hospital bed, drawing, when the door opened quickly and Dave raced in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Dave." Kurt grinned, "Are you supposed to be here?"

Dave shrugged and walked over to the bed, "I don't know, probably not." He eyed the IV attached to Kurt's arm and got a dark look on his face. Why did this have to happen to Kurt? He was such a sweet boy, what did he do to deserve this? Dave shook his head, "You shouldn't be alone." He signaled for Kurt to scoot over and climbed in bed beside Kurt.

"Dr. Benson is going to come in soon to change my IV." Kurt looked over at the almost empty bag, "The saline is next."

"It's fine," Dave shrugged, "at least I get to spend time with you." He snuggled closer.

"Thank you for visiting," Kurt leaned into Dave, taking confort in the thought of his strong arms keeping him safe. "but what about school."

Dave shrugged again, "I skipped."

Kurt crossed his arms, dragging the IV cord with them, "You shouldn't do that. You're risking your grades."

"Oh, well." Dave dismissed the statement, "It's not like I'm going to get into college anyway."

"You don't know that." Kurt insisted.

"Yeah, I do." Dave sighed, "Colleges don't want nutcases, I was put in a mental institution for a few weeks after my suicide attempt."

"Oh," Kurt's stomach clenched at that, he didn't want to think about how alone Dave must have been. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Dave countered, "I came here to cheer you up and I just upset you again."

"I just wish I could take that all back." Kurt nuzzled his face into Dave's letterman. "I hate to think about how you must have felt. I wish I could have been there for you."

"It's all over now," Dave gave Kurt a kiss on the head, "I'm fine."

"And I'm so happy that you're okay." Kurt lifted his head so that he could look up at Dave who took the oppertunity to kiss Kurt.

Dave took his lips off of Kurt's for a second to say, "And I'm happy that you're going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Kurt mumbled into the next kiss.

"Mmm-hmm." Dave insisted as he swiped his tongue over the inside of Kurt's cheek. "I know, because you are the toughest, most stubborn, little brat I know." He chuckled.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, "Why thank you."

"Kur- oh, uh." Kurt quickly pulled away from the kiss and snapped his head towards the door where Dr. Benson was standing, staring at them.

"Sorry, ma'am." Dave went to get up.

"Oh, stay, stay." Dr. Benson insisted, "I just need to change the IV bag." She continued to follow through on her duty, "Burt doesn't have to know, we wouldn't want any fatalities, would we?"

"Thank you." Kurt smiled appreciably. "I wouldn't want him to break out the shotgun again."

"That would not be ideal." Dr. Benson agreed. "See you later, boys. Watch the IV."

"We will." Kurt promised her.

Dr. Benson left them alone again and Kurt ignored Dave's attempt to go back to kissing and started to finish his drawing. Dave gave him a kicked puppy dog look that could only be rivaled by that of Finn Hudson, then he noticed the drawing, "That's really good." He said, impressed, "Who is it."

Kurt sighed as he stared lovingly down at his half-finished picture, "My mother."

"She was pretty." Dave sensed a touchy subject coming on. He wasn't into all that emotional crap that Kurt was into, but he was willing to listen.

"Yeah." Kurt bit his lip.

"Tell me about her." Dave pried.

"Well," Kurt looked up at the ceiling, "she was the most amazing human being on the face of the planet. She was so sweet to everyone that she ever met, even the ones who drove her crazy. She was funny and brave and beautiful. And she was so strong, whatever crap that life threw at her, she got herself through it."

"She was a lot like you." Dave observed.

"I wish I was even a little like her." Kurt sighed longingly.

"Well," Dave tilted his head, "you just described yourself."

Kurt blushed, "Thank you, Dave, for everything. But, I want you at school tomorrow, and I want you to make it to glee."

"But you're not going to be there." Dave frowned, "I don't want to be anywhere without you." He took one of Kurt's hands, "I want to stay with you until they fix you."

Kurt shook his head, "Life goes on even when I'm not there."

"Not for me it doesn't," Dave insisted, "I was miserable yesterday, I couldn't leave the house after school due to my dad finding out about my F in history."

"That's why you need to be in class now." Kurt pointed out, "I'm almost done." He tapped on the bag of saline. "You can go now."

"I want to stay here." Dave said stubbornly.

"Dave," Kurt shook his head, "you need to make it to history class or else you'll never get to leave your house."

Dave resigned, "One more kiss before I go?"

"Fine." Kurt obliged and gave him a parting kiss. "I love you, David."

"Love you, too." Dave smiled as he slowly got out of the bed and left Kurt to his drawing.

Mercedes woke Kurt up and gave him his homework when she got home from school. She had decided that it was her job to take care of Kurt and that meant that she wouldn't leave his side whenever she didn't have to be somewhere else. Kurt finished his homework, then his dinner, then properly prepared himself for bed, before Mercedes would finally let him sleep.

"Good-night, Boo." Mercedes said softly as she flicked off his light, "I love you."

Kurt hardly got the words, "Love you, too." out of his mouth before he fell asleep.

xXx

Wednesday was when Kurt's anti-nausea meds seemed to stop working. Mercedes woke him up from his nap, as usual, and Kurt's stomach suddenly lurched. He rolled out of bed and just barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Thank God you made it that time." Mercedes sighed.

"I have spared my carpet." Kurt said between gags.

"Oh, Kurt," Kurt felt Mercedes' hand on his back, "poor, poor, Kurt. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kurt growled. He had said that so many times in the past month, it was starting to lose it's meaning. If Kurt was asked the question, 'are you okay?' the automatic answer would be 'I'm fine'. Sometimes he wondered why people even bothered to ask.

xXx

A/N: Okay, I need to sleep now, nighty night. I'll post this in the morning :) I'm sooooooo excited for a chapter I have planned for later, yaaaaaaay per-meditated chapters!


	23. Chapter 23

Burt scooped Kurt up into his arms and carried him out of the hospital and to his pickup. Kurt leaned against the door of the passenger seat, too exhausted to talk on their way back home so he let Burt do all the talking.

"So, I was thinking that we could take a trip somewhere this summer." Burt suggested.

"Mm-hmm." Kurt hummed quietly.

"Where do you want to go?" Burt wondered.

Kurt knew that Burt was trying to get him to make a bucket list or something, but Kurt thought that it sounded too depressing, "I don't know." Kurt mustered.

"Oh," Burt bit his bottom lip, "well, think about it."

"Okay." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

Burt understood that Kurt was tired and stopped talking for the rest of the ride. He had to carry Kurt, who had fallen asleep on the way home, up to his room.

When Mercedes woke Kurt up, she had to help him to sit up. "You look awful, white boy." She remarked.

"Th-thanks." Kurt stuttered.

"Here's your homework." She dropped his worksheets on the bed beside Kurt, "Get to work."

"I can't." Kurt moaned, "I feel horrible, I can't focus." His speech was slowing down and slurring slightly. Day five sucks.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked, concerned.

Kurt nodded and laid back down, "Today w-was the last day for a while, I can get better." He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You can't sleep until you eat." Mercedes shook Kurt a little.

Kurt groaned and let her sit him back up, leaning against the wall for support. Carole came in to bring him food a little later, Mercedes ended up having to feed him as Kurt refused to move.

Mercedes finally decided that Kurt had eaten enough and laid him back down then pulled the covers over him. "Night, Boo."

Kurt's 'good-night' came out as a jumbled mess of slurred syllables. He drifted off to sleep, looking forward to his recovery.

xXx

Kurt woke up on Monday to someone gently shaking him awake. He groaned a little and tried to wave away the hand, but it caught his own and someone placed a gentle kiss on it. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at his boyfriend, "Hey." He sighed.

"Hey," Dave was kneeling beside the bed, grinning down at Kurt. He leaned over to give Kurt a lingering kiss then pulled back. "You coming to school?"

"Oh," Kurt struggled to sit up, "school, I need to..." A sudden intense wave of nausea swept over him.

Dave read his expression and quickly grabbed his garbage can and held it close so that Kurt could lean over and throw up. Dave rubbed Kurt's back as he listened to his gags and retches. Dave left for a second to get a wet wash cloth and waited until Kurt's vomiting stopped to help clean him up a little.

"That must have been attractive." Kurt moaned sarcastically.

Dave chuckled and let Kurt lean into him as he rubbed a hand up and down Kurt's arm. "You are definately not going to school today." He decided.

"I'm fine." Kurt insisted. "I've missed too much all ready." He flicked his legs off of the bed and went to stand up on wobbly legs.

"Woah," Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to steady him. "Sit back down, you're not going and that's that."

Kurt fell back onto the bed and admitted defeat, "I'm never going to make it out of high school."

"You'll be fine." Dave chuckled, "You're practically a genius, I'll bring your work to you tonight."

"Thanks." Kurt sighed and smiled dreamily at Dave, "Can't wait, I wish it wasn't a school day, I don't want you to go."

"I don't have to." Dave took one of Kurt's hands in his. "They won't miss me."

Kurt shook his head, "You are not skipping again. I'll see you tonight. And don't you dare skip glee, you need to pull your weight."

Dave sighed, "Sorry about that, I'll show up, but I get freaked out when you're not there."

"I'll be back soon." Kurt assured him. "But I don't want Rachel assassinating you for skipping so show up or I will destroy you."

"I'll go," Dave promised, "I don't want to face the wrath of Kurt Hummel, even a bedridden one."

"The bedridden wraths are the worst." Kurt said, "You'd better get going."

Dave gave Kurt a long kiss good-bye that left him breathless and giddy. They said their good-byes and Kurt laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He started considering what he would put on a bucket list if he were to make one. Carole came down to give him his breakfast before she went to work. He got her to bring him a pen and paper, deciding to make his list official, then thanked her and said good-bye.

Kurt began to list the things that he wanted to do:

1. Go to the beach

2. See a musical on Broadway

3. Sky diving, cliff diving, bungee jumping

4. Go to a big concert

5. See an elephant

6. Meet Elton John

7. Go to France

8. Go to L.A.

9. Win nationals

10. Live to be twenty-one

Kurt sighed as he re-read the last one, he didn't want to be negative or anything, but it seemed like the least likely of them all at the time. Regionals would be in a few months and he was dead-set on putting in as much as he could to help them win, despite his current condition preventing him from rigorous dancing. He was certain that they could win if they replaced Rachel's regular solo with one sang by Santana. In Kurt's secret opinion, the fiery latina was the best singer they had, Rachel was mostly just talk.

Most of Kurt's day was spent staring at the ceiling and texting Dave who must have been texting during class.

'Hey beautiful ;)'

'Hey Mr. Suave'

'You okay? not bored are you? i could fix that ;)'

'I don't want to know what you're implying by that. You had better not be texting during History class.'

'Nah its math i'll b ok im gettin an A in it and you know what i was implying, you saw the winky face!'

'Yes. Yes I did.'

'So, how about a BJ when I get there?"

Kurt stared wide-eyed at the text, didn't they talk about this already?

'Ohmigod Kurt that was Azimio, i swear!'

Kurt sighed in relief.

'Okay, but the answer is no.'

'Darn'

'We talked about this, Dave.'

'I was hoping you forgot about that whole abstinence thing'

'We'll talk when you get here.'

Kurt shut his phone and slid it under his pillow. He knew he would have to talk about sex with Dave eventually and it was better to do it sooner than later. He didn't want to avoid the subject and have a repeat of his last relationship. He had the rest of the day to think about what he would say. He dreaded the conversation, but it had to be had.

xXx

Dave was a little worried that he might be in trouble as he set Kurt's homework next to where he sat on the bed. "Are you mad at me?" Dave asked.

"No," Dave was relieved to hear that. Kurt patted the bed beside him and Dave shifted the homework then sat next to him. "I wanted to talk about," He had a pained look on his face as he said, "sex."

"Oh," Dave sighed, that was what he was freaking out about since math class? Sex was his favorite subject. "that's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Kurt crossed his arms, "Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

Dave was slightly taken aback, "It does mean something to me."

"What?" Kurt challenged.

Dave took one of Kurt's hands in his, "When you have intercourse with someone, it means you're serious about them." He gave Kurt a little smile, "I thought that we already determined that we were serious about each other."

Kurt dropped his gaze to their hands, "But I am serious about being with you, I just... I'm scared."

"Don't be." Dave gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze, "We won't do anything until you're ready."

Kurt rose his gaze to look into Dave's eyes, "But what about you? I don't want you to have to wait."

Dave chuckled, "I think I'll live without sex. Well, sex with another person at least."

"Dave," Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the inappropriate joke. "I want to have sex eventually, before I die, I just need some time to get ready... mentally. When I'm ready, you'll know."

Dave nodded, "Sounds like a plan." He leaned in to give Kurt a soft, sweet kiss. "I never want to pressure you into anything that you're not ready for. I'm glad that we had this conversation." He gave Kurt a few more quick, gentle kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and nose.

Kurt let a smile slip, "I'm so thankful for that. I'll try to hurry up for you."

"Don't worry," Dave insisted, "I can wait." He cradled Kurt's face in one hand and ran his thumb across his cheek, "You're worth it."

Kurt's smile grew even bigger and he lept forward to give Dave a tight hug, "I love you so much, David. You're so perfect."

"Nah," Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt, "I'm just in love."

Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to the warmth of Dave's body. He didn't think that he could be any happier than he was just then. "I love you." He sighed before relaxing and felt himself began to drift off to sleep.

Dave held Kurt against himself and shifted so that they were laying down. He petted his hair and hummed until he heard Kurt's breath slow down and even out. It was hard to believe that this boy in his arms could be dying.

xXx

A/N: Auhg, it's been too long since I've last updated and this one is so short! Sorry about that! Don't forget to review! :D


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So I'm about to leave for 4 days to see some NASCAR races, I'm gonna try to get a chapter in real fast as I watch Sweeny Todd so that it so it might turn out morbid by accident heheh.  
xXx

Kurt sat beside Dave on the edge of Rachel's swimming pool on Saturday afternoon, staring into the crystal clear water. "I don't know about this, I'm gonna drown."

"I'll save you." Dave promised as he nuzzled the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled and nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Rachel and her dads were out of town and had given them permission to use for the swim lessons that Kurt had been promised. Kurt was wearing ridiculous floaties covered in ducks that Dave insisted looked adorable on him, and his underused, designer swimming trunks. Dave had already gawked at his barely noticeable tattoos and asked his opinion on what he should get tattooed on his bicep, though as it turned out, he was only looking for an excuse to flex his muscles.

"Let's start." Dave lowered himself into the water then pulled Kurt into him. Kurt squeaked at the chill of the water and clung to Dave's neck, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep himself above the water. Dave was thankful that the water was so cold or else Kurt would want to have another talk with him. "No, no, no," Dave pushed Kurt downwards a little, "you have to get in the water to learn how to swim."

"I like it up here thank you very much." Kurt insisted as he rested his head on Dave's bare shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I said I'd teach you," Dave smirked, "so I'm going to teach you!" He slid his hands under Kurt's armpits then threw him across the pool.

Kurt flailed in the air and screamed a little before landing in the water with a splash. He desperately kicked his legs and thrashed his arms around, trying to stay above the water.

Over the splashing, Kurt could hear Dave yelling, "You can touch the bottom, just stand up!"

Kurt calmed down and stood up, "Oh..." He was breathing hard already.

"You okay?" Dave laughed as he approached.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "but I don't think that I can learn how to swim if just that makes me run out of breath."

"We can rest for a bit." Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist then pulled him in for a long kiss. When he pulled back, he slowly drifted towards the edge of the pool to set Kurt on it.

"You lucky healthy people." Kurt smiled, "You get to be physically active for extended periods of time."

"You lucky sick people." Dave countered, "You get to not be physically active and have an excuse for it."

"It's so boring to have to just lay there all day," Kurt disagreed, "especially when I'm too tired to do anything yet I can't sleep. Its frustrating."

"Sounds that way." Dave said sympathetically. "That really sucks."

Kurt slid a hand down Dave's arm, admiring the feel of his muscles under his fingers. He knew Dave was strong from all of the times he had been shoved into lockers, but now it made him feel more safe than scared. "But then I get to see you and I can't be bored then."

"Hmmm," Dave hummed and placed a quick peck on the lips, "how could you get bored with my amazing muscles."

Kurt froze, he didn't realize that Dave had noticed his interest. "Oh, I-I, guess so." He blushed a little and looked down.

Dave gently tilted Kurt's head back up, "No shame in that." He pulled himself up next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, holding him as close as possible. "How's that?"

Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend's toned body, "That's fantastic."

"I know what you mean." Dave rested his head on Kurt's and took in his chlorine scented hair. He ran a hand down Kurt's side, realizing how skinny Kurt had gotten in the past few months. He could feel each of his ribs and his hand fit around the upper part of Kurt's arm. "Haven't you been eating?" Dave frowned.

"Yeah," Kurt assured him, "it's the keeping it down part that I can't do."

"Oh." Dave felt useless knowing that he couldn't do anything to help. At this rate, Kurt could die from malnourishment before he died from the cancer.

They both sat entangled in silence, both thinking about the same thing. It was the same thing that was always on their minds and when it wasn't, it was slowly edging into it. There was no escape from the constant worry that each boy shared and it seemed to only get worse with each day.

xXx

Kurt couldn't hold anything down. He sat inside one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom, expelling his lunch into the toilet. His whole body was shaking and he was unsuccessfully trying to control his sobbing. He was sweating and, worryingly enough, he wasn't even upset about his hair getting messed up. He had heard that most people believed the nausea was the worst part of the chemo and Kurt was starting to agree. He had nothing left to puke out and all that came out was stomach acid.

Finally, the upheavals ceased and Kurt collapsed on the floor beside the toilet, letting himself finally give in to the crying.

Someone slowly pushed open the door. Kurt knew that someone was just watching him cry like a baby at the moment, but he didn't exactly care. The person took a step towards him then grabbed onto his upper arm to pull him into a sitting position.

Kurt opened his tear blurred eyes to see Coach Beiste kneeling down, looking concerned. "You okay, kid?" She asked.

Kurt had never really talked to Coach Beiste before, it was too bad that the first time he did, it was like this. "F-fine." Kurt tried to get to his feet, but stopped as his stomach lurched again and he just barely made it to the toilet again.

"Come on, kid." Beiste helped Kurt to his feet and led him out of the bathroom. Kurt was so disoriented that he didn't even realize where they were going until he was plopped down in a chair in Mr. Schue's office. Beiste moved a trash can within reach of Kurt just in case, then went to find Mr. Schue.

Kurt gazed blankly at the desk in front of him until he heard footsteps behind him, a hand on his shoulder, someone asking if he was all right.

"Fine." It came out automatically, Kurt hardly even knew that it came out of his own mouth.

"Kurt, look at me." Mr. Schue was saying.

Kurt slowly tilted his head to look at him. "I'm sorry." He muttered, "I'm fine."

"Let's get him something to eat." Beiste suggested, "He was throwing up an awful lot when found him."

Saltines and water were shoved into his hands and he immediately started downing the saltines. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He chugged the water, hoping to fend off any impending dehydration.

"Slow down, Kurt." Mr. Schue chuckled, "I called your dad, he's on his way here now."

"Oh," Kurt sighed, "I don't want to pull him away from work. He misses enough of it for me nowadays."

"Well," Beiste put her hands on her hips, "I wanna know what the hell you were doing throwing up like that."

"It wasn't on purpose." Kurt knew what she was thinking and he would never do that to himself.

"You're shaking." Kurt hadn't noticed that Ms. Pilsbury was standing behind him or that he was still shaking pretty badly.

He tried to hold himself still, but he couldn't. He was starting to worry that he might have caught something and he was beginning to get terrified. "Can someone go get Dave for me?" Kurt felt his lower lip quiver but was able to avoid more tears.

"Sheron," Mr. Schue looked over at Beiste, "could you go get David Karofsky and bring him here, I think he's in..."

"Math." Kurt supplied, "Mr. King's."

Beiste nodded and left to fufil her duty. She came back a few minutes later with a worried David.

"Kurt," Dave knelt down in front of Kurt and took one of his hands, "are you okay, babe?"

Kurt nodded and rested his forehead against Dave's, "I'm fine, now."

"You're shaking." He made the same observation as Emma had.

"I'm fine." Kurt repeated, "I just wanted you here. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." He was suddenly worried that he had sabotaged Dave's grades.

"Math," Dave said with an 'its no big deal' gesture, "I'm glad you got me out."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, waiting with Dave for his dad to arrive.

"Kurt, are you okay?" That question had been asked so many times in that short time.

"Yes, yes, I'm all right." Kurt assured him.

"Come on," He waved Dave off then helped Kurt to his feet. "we're going to the hospital."

"Dad, its nothing!" Kurt insisted, "Really, I just threw up a little."

That wasn't good enough for Burt. If he had his way, Kurt would live in a plastic bubble.

Burt thanked Beiste, Shuester, and Emma before prying Kurt away from Dave and ushering him to the car.

xXx

Kurt was fine, just like he said. He was shaking because his blood sugar was so low. The hospital prescribed new anti-nausea meds in hope that they would work a little better. Burt insisted that Kurt be put on bed rest in the living room for the rest of the day and had Finn catering to his every need. Mostly, Finn just sat beside him on the couch and played video games.

Finn was just about to beat the high score on his video game when someone pounded on the door. Kurt went to get up, but Finn made him sit back down then darted to the door. He returned a few seconds later with an upset looking Blaine.

"What's wrong?" Kurt wondered.

"Kurt," Blaine looked devastated, "Sebastion has HIV."

"W-what?" Kurt blinked in surprise.

"He has it and I could have it and..." He gave an apologetic look to Finn. "Finn and I shared needles."

xXx

A/N: Uh-ohhhhh! Review?


	25. Chapter 25

Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Burt, Carole, and Rachel waited nervously for Blaine's blood test results to come back. Blaine had been worried that having blood drawn was painful, but Kurt insisted that it was nothing.

"I got blood tests once a month since I was nine," Kurt said, "I think a big boy can handle it."

The encouragement didn't keep Blaine from flinching away as the needle was slowly pushed into his arm. The waiting room was dead silent until Finn quietly asked Kurt, "How do you stand this?"

Kurt blinked over at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Finn didn't look at him, "Knowing that you could die. Don't you ever get scared?"

"I'm always scared." Kurt admitted, "It would be so easy to catch something serious. I was lucky that my little episode yesterday was just nausea mixed with hypoglycemia and dehydration. It's terrifying to know that I might not make it out of high school."

"But you always seem so..." Finn searched for the word, "okay. Like you're not afraid of anything."

Kurt shrugged, "Anti-anxiety pills."

"Can I borrow some?" Finn asked, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"You'll need my anti-nausea pills for that." Kurt said.

"How many pills do you take?" Finn wondered.

Kurt chuckled, "That depends on how many dad and Carole slip into my food."

A shadow of a smile appeared on Finn's face as Rachel grabbed a hold of his hand. She hadn't said anything about it, but Kurt could tell by the look on her face that she must have slept with him recently.

Finn looked down at the floor, "Its strange to think that the guy that slept with my step-brother's ex-boyfriend may have given me some horrible disease. Its weird how something that seems to have nothing to do with me could effect me so much." It seemed so wise for something that came from the mouth of Finn Hudson.

Rachel patted his hand, but didn't speak.

The nurse came back with the results and smiled gently, "Good news, you came back clean."

No one realized that they were holding their breaths until the sound of relieved sighs broke the tension. Finn's goofy smile broke out as he enveloped Rachel in a tight hug. Kurt was glad that they were going to be okay, but he felt strangely alone again. He didn't want anyone else to be sick, but he wanted someone who could relate, someone who knew how he felt. He heard that they had support groups for people with potentially fatal medical conditions, but none near Lima.

Blaine was suddenly hugging him and mumbling, "I swear I'll never sleep with him again, you were right."

"I'm always right, Blaine." Kurt sighed as he gently pushed Blaine off of him. The other boy's clingy-ness was starting to make him uncomfortable. "I hope you learned your lesson."

Blaine perked up, "Does that mean you'll get back with me?" Blaine didn't know why he was so dead set on getting Kurt back. He was his first serious boyfriend and he was his best friend for almost two years and he was beautiful and funny and just so Kurt-ish. It hurt to just lose all of that. He would blame it on the steroids, but that just wasn't the truth. He was the one who cheated just because he couldn't control himself. But Kurt cared enough to try and help Blaine move on. Blaine just wasn't ready and it had hurt to see Kurt move on so fast. Maybe Blaine was never even right for Kurt. After all of the time that Blaine cruelly spent months chasing after other guys despite the fact that he knew how Kurt felt about him, Kurt's feelings for him must have decreased as Blaine's increased. Their relationship had seemed one-sided after a while and it was a little obvious that Blaine was more of a friend than a romantic partner to Kurt. Maybe Dave was what was best for Kurt. He didn't seem to hurt him, in fact, he would probably protect him with his life. Dave would take care of Kurt and his condition for as long as they were together, which could very well be for the rest of their lives. This was clearly what was best for Kurt and eventually Blaine might find someone that he loved just as much. He would miss what he once had with Kurt every day of his life, but he was the one who messed it up and Kurt was much better off with Dave.

"I know that you know the answer, Blaine." Kurt frowned, "And I wish that you would just stop asking because it hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I miss you a lot, but just as my friend. I know you were upset that I found a new boyfriend so fast, but something just clicked between me and Dave." Kurt reached out and patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Its different than you and I, at first I thought that you were my soul mate, but I realized that it wasn't attraction, just adoration and fondness."

Blaine nodded curtly, "I don't want to hurt you any more. You have enough crap thrown at you already."

Kurt had to agree with that, "I guess I'll see you at glee on Monday."

"See you then." Blaine gave a little wave then said his goodbyes to everyone before leaving, but he wasn't going home.

xXx

Dave opened the door to see Blaine shifting nervously on his doorstep. "Uh, hey."

Blaine tried to smile, "Hello, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Dave blinked, confused and alert. Blaine didn't look hostile so Dave assumed that he wasn't there to try and beat him up. "Sure, come in."

Blaine followed him inside, taking in the surroundings and Dave started to feel self conscious. Blaine used to go to a private school which meant that his family probably had money and he was probably mentally criticizing his house as they ventured into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Look," Blaine sighed, "I talked with Kurt earlier and I just wanted to let you know that I approve."

"What?" Dave blinked.

"I am okay with Kurt dating you." Blaine explained, "You have my blessing."

"Well, uh," Dave raised an amused eyebrow, "normally its the father's blessing I'd need."

"Oh, yeah, you'll need that too." Blaine admitted, "Although, good luck getting past Burt and his shotgun."

Dave chuckled, "Yeah, all Kurt had to do was walk into my house and my father is ready to get us married and moved out, whereas I have to find a way to ask without getting shot and Kurt getting moved to a safe-house in some far away country."

"That man is extremely protective." Blaine agreed, "Though Kurt is his only biological child and I don't think he has any other actual family except for the Hudsons."

"I guess that makes sense." Dave said. There was an awkward silence, but Dave broke it up. "And thank you for your blessing. I wasn't looking for permission from you, but I'm sure that it will mean a lot to Kurt and if he's happy, I'm happy."

Blaine was glad to hear that. "I know you will take good care of him despite his stubborn refusal to take care of his condition himself."

"And that's why it scares the shit out of me." Dave said, "I'm so worried that he won't tell us something that's important and he'll die. I hate that we can't trust him to tell us on his own. In a couple weeks he will be miserable again and I'll feel so useless and upset that he's in pain."

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip, "He will make it, he's so tough that he has to." He pretended to check the time, feeling slightly awkward. "I have to go. I'm glad we had this talk."

Dave led the other boy out and hoped that this meant that he had given up on getting Kurt from him, because Dave was afraid that he may not stand a chance against the richer, more attractive boy.

xXx

Kurt had dreams about being on the beach with Dave. He could run again without having to stop and catch his breath all of the time. He and Dave would spend hours kissing and watching the sun set, like one of those stupid romantic movies on Lifetime. He even had his beautiful hair once again. Every time he woke up from those dreams, he didn't want to get up. He wanted to go back to sleep and be with Dave on the beach again.

Chemo would start again in a week. It was Monday and Kurt wasn't ready to go to school, but he forced himself to his feet and over to the bathroom. Finn was downstairs, already wide awake. Ever since the whole HIV scare Finn had been 'living life to its fullest'. He would wake up early each morning and have a pitcher of coffee then run around school 'rescuing' kids from bullies. Most of the time Kurt had to step in to keep them from turning on Finn. No one would mess with Kurt when they knew that Dave would retaliate if they hurt him. Kurt had always made fun of Dave for naming his fist, but it seemed to intimidate people enough to keep them from bullying him or Kurt. Although Kurt was a little ticked when he found out why the bullies weren't messing with him.

As it turned out, the jocks were under the illusion that Dave owned Kurt, or at least that's how they had made it sound. Kurt had asked Puck why all of the jocks avoided him and Puck said, "They don't want Karofsky to think that they were messing with his property." Kurt almost shanked him with his comb, but Puck backed away, "I'm just quoting them!"

"I am not property." Kurt crossed his arms and turned to Mercedes who was giggling beside him. "What's so funny about this?"

"Nothing, Boo." Mercedes tried to stifle the giggles but failed.

"I'll talk to him later." Kurt muttered and stalked off.

Now he finally had the chance to ask Dave why they were under the impression that he was owned as he met Dave at his locker.

Dave had cracked up laughing and said, "I kinda told them that you were a genie and would smite them if they messed with you."

Kurt gaped, how stupid could those guys get? That was why they stopped harassing him? "Why would you say that?"

"Because wrestling champ and black belt in ninja-fu or whatever seemed a little far fetched." Dave informed him. "I just don't want to put any undue stress on you. I don't want you to get sick or anything."

Kurt had to admit, it was a good idea to hold the bullies off for a while seeing as they were apparently super stupid. Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, "Thank you, Dave." He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

Dave grinned as Kurt pulled back about an inch, "If that's what I get for doing nice things I'll do them more often."

Kurt rolled his eyes and confirmed their date for later that night before leaving for class. Being believed to be a genie was a small price to pay for protection from the relentless homophobes that roamed the halls of McKinley high

xXx

Kurt rested his head on Dave's chest, listening to his heart beating over the sound of the movie playing in the background. They had settled for hanging out at Dave's house for their date since no one was home. They were lying on Dave's bed watching some plotless horror movie which Kurt used as an excuse to cuddle in closer which was clearly Dave's plan anyways.

Kurt closed his eyes as another gory death took place on the screen and lost the sound of Dave's heartbeat over the screams of the girl being murdered. It brought up a question to his mind that he asked aloud, "What do you think dying feels like?"

"That depends on how the person dies." Dave sounded absorbed in the movie.

Kurt was quiet for a moment as he listened to the suspenseful music emanating from the television. "How about how I'm gonna die?" He spoke up.

Dave's attention snapped over to Kurt who was nervously playing with the collar of Dave's shirt. He muted the television and frowned, "You don't know how you're going to die, but I imagine it will be of old age."

Kurt smiled at the positive reinforcement, "However I die, I want to be with you until then."

Dave grinned back at him, "I would be honored to be with you until then."

"Promise you will." Kurt said seriously as he held out his pinky finger.

Dave blinked at it for a second then nodded and locked his pinky with Kurt's, "I promise you, Kurt, that I will never leave you until you take out a restraining order and even then I will risk incarceration just to see you again."

Kurt rolled over so that he was laying stomach to stomach on top of Dave, "Thank you," He said, watery eyed, "I love you."

Kurt gave Dave a lingering kiss which Dave proceeded to deepen. Kurt felt his heart rate quicken as Dave slipped his tongue into his mouth. Kurt let out a little moan and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, trying to pull him closer.

"Kurt," Dave breathed as his hands went to Kurt's pants button.

Kurt was off of the bed an in the doorway in a matter of seconds.

Dave sat up and looked at Kurt apologetically, "I'm sorry, Kurt, I shouldn't have..."

"I really have to go." Kurt said uncomfortably, then left before Dave could protest.

xXx

A/N: I'm getting so close to being able to write graphic make-out scenes now :) I know how to, I just don't have the guts! Yup, I worried you guys about Finnegan and *In the same voice that Sue used when she says "Glee club"* Blaine for nothing! But I didn't get reviews for the chapter before it and took my revenge. MWAHAHAHA!


	26. Chapter 26

Kurt spent the rest of Monday night in his room, freaking out about what had happened. What if Dave decided that he didn't want to go out with Kurt anymore since he ran away like that and embarrassed him? Why did he have to be such a freak-o when it came to sex? He just wanted it to be perfect the first time and that just didn't seem right.

He didn't know that Dave was freaking out at his house too. He was pissed at himself for trying what he tried. Clearly he was thinking with his penis just then. What if Kurt dumped him? He always had Blaine and Blaine was clearly much better looking than Dave. He wished that he could undo the mistake he had made, but he knew that there was no going back. He was definitely not looking forward to the next day at school.

xXx

Dave was too embarrassed to meet Kurt at his locker, but Kurt was waiting for him at his locker already with coffee in his hand.

Dave was confused as Kurt thrust the coffee into his hands, "H-here, I got you coffee. I got your favorite kind f-from the gas station down the street." It came out so quickly that Dave had hardly processed what he was saying.

"Are you all right?" Dave asked, concerned.

"Yes." Kurt said a little too quickly, "I'm fine."

Dave gave him a strange look then slowly opened his locker just to have Kurt push him aside and pull out everything that he needed for his first class. "What are you doing?" Something was definitely up with Kurt.

"I'm just carrying your stuff," Kurt said, "you carry my stuff all of the time."

"Kurt," Dave sighed and set the coffee down in his locker and held out his arms. Kurt took a step closer and Dave wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, "what's going on, baby?"

Kurt buried his head in Dave's letterman, "So you're not mad?"

Dave was shocked, "Why would I be mad? I was the one who messed up."

Kurt sighed in relief. "In that case, I want my coffee back and you can carry your own books."

Dave chuckled, "Its too late, you're in too deep." He paused for a second, "So you're not mad either?"

Kurt shook his head, "I understand, hormones, super hot kissing."

"Yeah." Dave smiled.

Dave reached to take his books back from Kurt but Kurt held them out of reach. "On second thought, don't emasculate me any further. I'm walking you to class."

Dave rolled his eyes, "You emasculate yourself, admit it, you like being the girl."

"There is no girl," Kurt insisted, then admitted, "but I do seem to take the more feminine role."

"And you like it." Dave smirked and walked ahead of Kurt who chased after him, unconvincingly insisting that he didn't.

xXx

Kurt had invited Dave over for their family dinner on the Friday before his chemo. His father sat across from Dave grilling him on their relationship.

"And you will make sure that there's always an adult around," Burt was making sure that Dave and Kurt were never alone, it was pretty clear that he wanted his son to stay a virgin forever. "you know, in case something happens to him."

"I'll try." Dave left some space in there for when the time came and Kurt was ready.

Finn decided to be blatantly obvious at that point, "He's just saying that so you two can't have sex."

Kurt choked on his dinner for a second and everyone else burst into laughter. Rachel had come to dinner that week and was giving Finn a disapproving look.

Carole's laughs died down a bit, "Just eat your dinner, honey." She giggled.

Finn leaned toward Dave to his left, and whispered, "So have you two done that yet? Because I think that means I have to beat you up or threaten you at least."

Dave chuckled and whispered back, "Kurt isn't ready and no need to injure or threaten me, I won't hurt him, I promise."

"Good," Finn was relieved, "that's a fight I don't want to pick." Dave felt pretty proud that he was that intimidating until Finn added, "Kurt can be a total bitch when people mess with his friends." Damn.

"Ready for next week?" Carole asked Kurt.

Kurt was painfully reminded of what would go on next week, "No, how could you be ready for something like that?"

Carole shrugged, "I was just wondering."

"Maybe my dads can come over next Friday and we can watch musicals after family dinner." Rachel only brought her dads to a few family dinners due to their busy schedules and it was always nice to have them.

"I don't know if I will be able to stay awake." Kurt said apologetically, "That chemo stuff is effects me really badly, I'm one of the unfortunate ones."

"Well, I could do your nails, then." Rachel offered, flashing her poorly done nails with kittens on them.

"I'd rather your fathers do them." Kurt recalled the amazingness that was Rachel's fingernails after her fathers paint them. She liked to do them herself though despite the tacky look she always gave herself.

"Fine." Rachel pouted.

Kurt took advantage of his still full strength and helped Carole wash the dishes while everyone else went into the living room to watch movies. By this time next week, he would be miserable again. Fantastic.

xXx

Azimio received an early morning text from Dave Monday morning at around two from Dave, 'Hey dude cant sleep just had a very graphic dream. u awake?'

'Yeah wats up man?' Azimio texted back.

'You might not want the honest answer to that question.' Dave replied.

'lol wat was the dream about? oh wait let me guess... hummel?'

'Yes. Yes it was and it was awesome.'

'Eeeeew no details plz!'

'Well we were at my house and...'

'DONT YOU DARE KAROFSKY!'

'lol dont worry man i cant share that kind of awesome through txt... call me!'

'Nonononononononononononono! never!'

His phone began to ring and he reluctantly answered it, "I told you, I do NOT want to know, man."

"Aw, but I went through all of the trouble to phone you!" Dave complained.

"Yeah, well, as hot as man-love can be, I don't want to know!" Azimio insisted.

"Fine," Dave admitted defeat, "but it was pretty crazy."

"That's how you know it won't come true." Azimio chuckled, "Kurt 'The Baby Penguin' Hummel would never do anything crazy involving sex."

"I'm sure I could get him to do some pretty kinky stuff." Dave argued.

"Like binding?" Azimio joked. "Five billion bucks if you can."

"Sweet, deal." Dave agreed.

"He has to be the bindee though." Azimio said, "I've heard he was the girl anyways."

"From who?" Dave feigned shock.

"Him running down the hallway after you insisting that he wasn't." Azimio laughed.

"Hmmm." Dave hummed, "So how are you and Mercedes doing? Are you two dating or what."

"Duh," Azimio's voice brightened, "we had our first kiss in the bathroom after I pushed her out of the way of an incoming slushie and took one myself. She took me into the girl's room to clean off and one thing led to another and we kissed."

"Kurt would love that story." Dave chuckled, "He practically worships that woman."

"I'm sure she told him," Azimio assured Dave, "she practically worships him."

"Now that must be a good friendship." Dave assumed, "Do you worship me?"

"Nope," Azimio said subtly, "but I can put up with you, that's as far as I'll go."

"Whatever." Dave replied, "I already have a man who worships me."

"Yeah, go bother him why don't you?" Azimio yawned.

"Can't." Dave sighed, "He has chemo in the morning and he needs his sleep."

"Oh, that sucks," Azimio said sympathetically, "tell him Z says good luck! Good night."

"Wait, I still can't-" Azimio hung up on him and turned the phone off. Dave could deal with his own sexual tension.

xXx

A/N: Sooooo I'm working on another Kurtofsky fic (not the one with mobster!Dave and ninja!Kurt but I'm gonna write that one too hopefully) so check out 'Rescue Me', I've gotten to chapter three and still goin' strong :) Reviews are good for you! (and me of course, but what's important is that they're good for you! So do it!)


	27. Chapter 27

N/A: So, I dropped a sai on my moms laptop and it cracked the screen so I can't use it! :O now I have to buy a new screen and I'm gonna be broke again grrr. Why is it that all Chris took out was a lamp?

xXx

Mercedes had convinced the gleeks to agree to having glee practice at Kurt and Finn's house from Monday to Thursday that week. Kurt was ready to get the chemo over with as he settled on the hospital bed and waited for Dr. Benson to put in the IV in his arm. He flinched a little as the needle pierced his skin then said his goodbye to Dr. Benson. He pulled out his ipod and drawing pad then turned on his music as he drew pictures of his friends. Santana and Brittany linking pinkies and smiling at each other. Rachel with her hands on her hips and Finn looking scared. Puck pushing Artie down the hallway. Tina and Mike slow dancing. Quinn crossing her arms in true HBIC fashion. Carole and Burt looking estatic in their wedding outfits.

Kurt was working on the picture of Sugar and Rory when Dr. Benson came in for the last time. "Those are really good." She commented as she unhooked the IV and wrapped his arm.

"Thank you." Kurt felt pride swell in his chest at the compliment, "They make the time pass quicker."

"Maybe you could draw me one tomorrow." She suggested.

"Sure," Kurt promised, "I still have to finish a few more anyways."

"Thanks." Dr. Benson smiled gratefully, "You can go now, Carole is in the waiting roon."

Kurt gathered his drawings and exchanged goodbyes with Dr. Benson before heading out to the waiting room to meet Carole. "Ready to go, sweety?"

"Yup." Kurt nodded then followed her to her car.

"I read your bucket list." She told him as she started the car.

Kurt gasped, "What? Why were you going through my room?"

Carole raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"No." Kurt assured her, "But I like my privacy."

"Uh-huh." She said sarcastically, "And I was looking for laundry."

"There's never laundry in my room." Kurt pointed out suspiciously.

"All that matters is that I read your bucket list and your father and I have decided that we're taking you and Finn to the beach for spring break." She said.

A smile broke free on Kurt's face, "Really?" He asked excitedly.

Carole nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the road, "Yup, we reserved a cabin on the beach in North Carolina."

Kurt was practically bouncing in his seat, "Oh, my gosh!" He enthused, "I love you so much right now, Carole." He would have leaped over and hugged her if she hadn't been driving.

"And," She added, "Rachel and David are coming."

That just added fuel to the fire, Kurt forgot about being tired and clapped his hands together, "I could do without Rachel, but I get to go to the beach with my boyfriend, yay!"'

"Calm down, Kurt." Carole chuckled, "You're lucky that I have so much pull with your father that I was able to convince him to let Dave come. Obviously he thinks that a beach is so romantic that you two won't be able to keep your hands off each other."

"Maybe we won't." Kurt winked.

Carole rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Kurt grinned over at her then looked out the window, "What if I'm sick that week?" Or dead.

"Well, keep eating healthily and getting treatment and maybe you'll be in resession by then." Carole said.

"I don't think I will be." Kurt sighed.

Carole frowned at the pessimism, "I think you will be. I think that, by then, it will be like nothing ever happened."

Kurt shook his head though Carole didn't see it, "I don't think it's that easy."

Carole chewed on her bottom lip, "I guess all we have is hope."

Kurt nodded sadly, "And even that doesn't really help. It only keeps people from getting on with their lives."

"That's very negative, Kurt." Carole said.

"I know." He admitted, "But given the circumstances, I don't have much of a reason to be optimistic."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

xXx

"Kurt," Someone shook Kurt awake.

"Hey, 'Cedes." Kurt yawned and sat up slowly.

"Everyone else is downstairs." Mercedes said and helped Kurt to his feet.

Kurt batted away one of his best friend's hands, "I'm fine, I can get up on my own." He assured her.

"Well forgive me for being polite." Mercedes said feigning offence.

Kurt followed Mercedes downstairs and into the living room where all of the gleeks, minus Finn, Puck, and David who were raiding the fridge, and Mr. Schue awaited him.

"Hello, Kurt." Mr. Schue greeted him in his normal sunshiney way.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Kurt replied, "thank you for agreeing to this."

Suddenly, Dave rushed to Kurt's side and made a fuss over him being on his feet, "You need to save your energy for the rest of this week." He led Kurt to the couch and made him sit.

"Jeeze, Canada," Santana said, "why don't you just put him in a bubble?"

Dave narrowed his eyes at her then went back to making sure that Kurt was comfortable.

Mr. Schue got all of his students to sit down then announced, "This week, our assignment will be to come up with a song that sums up your feelings about something or someone. You can sing in a group or alone, whichever group or solo wins will be singing that song for regionals."

Rachel looked outraged, "Mr. Schue, why are you wasting our time with this? We all know that I will end up winning with a breathtaking solo."

Finn looked offended, "You don't want to duet with me?"

"Sorry, Finn," Rachel apologized, "but I need some time alone in the spotlight, I just don't want you to datract from my performance."

"Okay," Santana stood up, "that's it, you wanna go Hobbit?"

Sam and Rory held Santana back as she screamed Spanish nonsense at a terrified Rachel.

"Settle down." Mr. Schue ordered. After a few more foreign insults, Santana sat back down. "Now, everyone break into groups or just stay by yourself and start finding song choices."

Dave immediately latched onto Kurt as he watched a full on war start between Mercedes and Puck on who got Artie. Brittany and Santana had practically tackled Finn, though Brittany soon decided to leave the group to become an 'independent woman'.

"So how about you and I sing together?" Dave asked.

Kurt bit his lip, "Actually, I really wanted to come up with a song to sing to you."

Dave was slightly disappointed, but he knew that whatever Kurt sang to him, he would love it, "Okay." Dave said reluctantly.

Dave ended up teaming up with Puck, Sam, and Artie. Mercedes, who had apparently lost the war for Artie, was singing a solo. Tina and Mike were making out so Kurt assumed that they were together. Rory was looking miserable as Sugar began listing songs. Quinn joined forces with Joe, the new guy, who, at one point, told Kurt that he'd pray for him to get better then quickly cleared up that he was talking about the cancer and not the 'whole gay thing', even without prompt.

Kurt already knew what song he was going to sing, so he sat on the floor in between Dave's legs as his group debated song choices. Kurt leaned back against Dave and shut his eyes, listening to his boyfriend argue with the other three boys. When he opened his eyes, he was being carried upstairs, "Dave?" He yawned groggily.

"Mmm-hmm?" Dave hummed as he reached Kurt's room.

"I don't want you to be sad when I die." Kurt said quietly.

Dave froze, just beside Kurt's bed, "Where did that come from?" He blinked down at Kurt who was struggling to keep open.

"I was just thinking earlier," Kurt let his eyes close, "and I was so sad when mommy died. I don't want you to be sad like I was."

Dave's heart hurt just thinking of Kurt ever being sad, "I won't have to be sad because you're going to live longer than me. I know that you'll be just fine, you're plenty strong enough to handle this."

Kurt's eyes opened again, this time they were glittering with tears, "You're saying my mother wasn't strong enough then, aren't you?"

Dave sighed and lay Kurt down, "No, I'm saying that it takes a lot of strength. Maybe a little more than she had. But that made you stronger, strong enough to beat this yourself."

"But it's not just about strength." Kurt pointed out.

"Yes, that's true." Dave admitted, "It takes courage and willpower and support and fierceness."

Kurt smiled a little, "And a reason to live." He gazed up at Dave adoringly.

Dave beamed, "And what is your reason?"

"Grey's Anatomy." He joked.

Dave laughed then bent over to rest his forehead against Kurt's, "That it?"

Kurt pretended to think for a second, "Well, there is a boy that I'm totally and completely in love with."

Dave's grin grew wider, "He sounds like a cool guy."

"Of course!" Kurt assured him, "He's the reason I wake up in the morning, the only thing that anchors me to Earth, the one who put the ligbt back into my life after tragedy struck. I'm so glad that I gave him a second chance."

Dave was blushing a little, he didn't know that Kurt felt so strongly about him. "And he's so glad that you gave him the second chance. You were all he thought about since he kissed you for the first time, you made him almost look foreward to school even though he just wanted out, you gave him the courage to embrace his true self." He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and squeezed it tightly, "You were the reason that he came back from the brink of death months ago. You gave me the will to survive, Kurt, you saved my life."

Kurt was full on crying now as he threw his arms around Dave's kneck, "Please don't leave me." Kurt cried, "Please, can you stay here tonight?"

Burt's shotgun couldnt keep Dave from comforting Kurt when he needed him. He nodded then waited as Kurt shifted to make room for him then climbed in beside him. Kurt snuggled into him, "I love you, David Karofsky." He sobbed.

Dave smiled and ran a hand over Kurt's shaved head, "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

xXx

Dave woke up to a clicking noise and turned to see Burt standing in the doorway with the shotgun. Dave had been spooning Kurt when Burt walked in, he must have assumed that they did a little more than sleep.

"H-hello, sir." Dave stuttered quietly, trying not to wake Kurt.

"Knock it off Burt Hummel," Carole pushed past Burt with breakfast for two in her hands, "Dave is a gentleman, be would at least take Kurt out first. Go eat your breakfast."

Burt glared at Dave then made an 'I'm watching you' gesture before leaving to have his breakfast.

"Sorry about him, Dave." Carole set the plates down on the nightstand, "You can wake him and get him to eat, he has to leave for chemo soon and you have to leave for school."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudmel." Dave smiled and said goodbye as she left.

Dave lightly shook his sleeping boyfriend. Kurt was so adorable when he first woke up. He yawned and smiled up at Dave, "You have no idea how amazing it is to wake up in your arms."

Dave chuckled, "You have no idea how amazing it is to wake up with you in my arms." He countered.

Kurt stretched his neck up to give Dave a kiss. He pulled back after a few steamy seconds then sat up slowly then reached over Dave to get his breakfast.

"Wait," Dave said then sat up with him, "lay back down." He ordered and Kurt did with slight hesitation. Dave grabbed a plate off the nightstand and held a fork full of fruit out to Kurt who gave him a funny look before eating it. Dave shivered a bit at the sight then continued, hoping that Kurt didn't notice the effect it had on him.

Dave fed Kurt bite after bite, enjoying every second of it and trying not to jump his bones then and there. After Kurt had eaten all of his food, he insisted on feeding David his, which turned out to be even sexier. Dave ended up having to take a cold shower before leaving for school. He resisted the urge to invite Kurt to join him, knowing that it would just get him into trouble.

Just before he left, Dave held Kurt in his arms one last time and wished him good luck. Kurt gave Dave a long kiss goodbye and mad a desperate attempt to prepare himself for another four hours of chemo. 


End file.
